Digimon: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane
by GuGoomba
Summary: A 02/03 crossover. A digimon bent on releasing the ultimate power of destruction has sent BlackGatomon to collect pure energy from children. And since BlackGatomon's tail ring blocks normal digivolution, the Digidestined will need some help.
1. Two Worlds Apart

Digimon is copyrighted by Toei Animation Co. and Fox Kids. 

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

Two Worlds Apart

Deep in the underworld of the Digital World stood the towering remains of Spiral Mountain. Thought to have been destroyed when the Dark Masters had been defeated, it had in fact been transported to the depths of the Digiworld, where the evilest digimon reigned. But there was one digimon who ruled above all the others and lived in the same palace that had once been occupied by Piedmon. A digimon who possessed the key to a power of destruction that not only could destroy the Digital World and our own world, but the entire dimensional plane. Now, a lone Champion digimon made her way across the throne room. She had stunning black fur covering her small body, and a black tail that was almost twice the length of her body. Violet stripes circled the tail and she wore purple gloves with black stripes on her front paws. Her ears were perked up as she knelt before the throne of her master.

"Ah, BlackGatomon, my dear servent," said the voice of the digimon seated on the throne. It was a deep, evil sounding voice. Like that of Devimon, only a lot more evil.

"You called, oh Great One?" asked the black cat digimon as she rose to her feet.

"Yes. The time for us to collect the pure energy of this world's children's hopes, wishes, and dreams has arrived," said the digimon.

"Yes, Master. But what of the Digidestined of this world? They will surely not let us get near the child. The ones from my world would not let us," said BlackGatomon.

"The Digidestined of this world will be of no concern to us. Here," said the digimon, tossing BlackGatomon a small black ring. "It looks very much like your Vaccine type's counterpart, only this tail ring has not only the power to stop the digivolutions of this world's digimon, but also the power to transfer the pure energy of children into other digimon. The energy will remain in them until I retrive it or the digimon is destroyed. Now take which ever digimon you will need to complete the task," said the digimon.

"I will return triumphantly," said BlackGatomon as she bowed, then turned and left the room. As she walked down the grand hallway, she slipped the tail ring on her tail, and almost cried out as she felt the power of it flow through her body. A small discomfort, but she would get used to it in time. As she exited the giant palace, there stood dozens of Champion, Armor, and Ultimate digimon. Each one looked ready for battle. They had all heard the words of their master, and each was ready to prove themselves to their Soverign. BlackGatomon walked among the digimon, judging each one. They stood by patiently, waiting to see who would have the honor of following their master's general into battle. BlackGatomon finally stopped in front of a pair Tyrannomon. She gave them a nod, and then she started walking again, the Tyrannomon following close behind.

**********

"Hey Agumon! I wasn't finished with that yet!" cried Tai as he watched Agumon eat the last of his sandwich.

"Sorry Tai, but you know how I get when I'm hungry," said Agumon. Tai just sighed.

"It's okay. I'm just a little bored," said Tai. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Agumon took a seat next to him. As Tai turned on the TV, he looked over at Agumon. It had been over four years since the first day the two of them had met. And since then, both their lives had never been the same. From their first fight with Kuwagamon, to Agumon's first digivolution into Greymon, the battle against the Dark Masters, their battle against Diaboromon on the Internet, and even helping to defeat MaloMyotismon. And now here he was, sitting in his living room with his partner digimon. All the other Digidestined were enjoying their time with their digimon too. Genni had let the digimon come through the digital portal that MaloMyotismon had created between the two worlds. According to Genni, the gates would remain open for at least another three months before closing again. The damage done to the Digital World was severe, even after Owikawa's lifeforce energy helped to revive a good deal of it. But after the gates were repaired, they will then only open with the power of a D-3. So the kids had talked Genni into letting their digimon visit them in the Real World until then. Suddenly, Tai finally snapped back to reality by Agumon's frantic calls.

"Tai! Tai! Snap out of it!" cried Agumon, jumping up and down in front of the 15 year old. Tai shook his head as he came back to reality.

"Huh? What is it, Agumon?" asked Tai.

"Tai! Look at the TV!" cried Agumon. Tai turned his attention to the TV to see something he never expect to see. There was a news chopper flying high above the city, and two huge dinosaurs wreaking havoc in the middle of the streets.

"And apparently, these mysterious monsters have been descriped by some viewers as being similar to the ones seen in the Highton View Terance apartment area a few months ago around the same time the whole world was being invaded by what many children world wide have called Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short," said the man on the news. Tai immidately jumped up and dashed for the door, Agumon hot on his heels.

**********

"That's it. Scare the children for all you can. It makes it a whole lot easier to drain their pure energy," said BlackGatomon as she bounded from building top to building top, her black tail ring glowing darkly as it sucked the pure energy out of the fleeing children and sent it into the two Champion dinosaur digimon. While it didn't harm the children physically, it drained their heart of feelings. They could still move, but they didn't. They just stood still, as though they were paralyzed. As the dinosaur digmon rampaged about, Tai and Agumon came running around a street corner, not taking notice of the heartless children standing on the sidewalks. BlackGatomon spotted them from her perch on the top of a nearby building.

"Well well. Looks like at least one of them showed up," she purred to herself as she leapt from the building.

"Hurry Agumon! They're heading for the downtown district!" cried Tai. Just then, a blur of black fur came crashing down upon Tai, knocking him to the ground. Slightly dazed, he opened his eyes to see two cat eyes staring back at him.

"Hello…Tai, isn't it?" purred the digital cat. Tai jumped up, knocking BlackGatomon off himself. "Oh, a feisty one!"

"Gatomon?" asked Tai.

"No Tai, that's not Gatomon. That's BlackGatomon,"said Agumon.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"She may look like just a black version of our friend, but her personality is a total 180 of Gatomon."

"So, three Champions. Sounds tough, but you're up for the challenge, right Agumon?" asked Tai.

"Right. Agumon, digivolve to…" cried Agumon. But BlackGatomon's tail ring glowed brightly as it blocked the power from Tai's digivice. "Huh!? Hey! I'm still Agumon!"

"What happened? There aren't any more Control Spires," asked Tai. BlackGatomon flicked her tail around a couple oftimes before putting the tail ring out into view.

"This is what happened. This ring has the power to stop a digimon's digivoultion. Including yours, Rookie. Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, leaping forward and punching Agumon backwards.

"Agumon!" cried Tai. He turned back towards BlackGatomon, who was slowly walking in his direction.

"So you're the older leader of this world's Digidestined. You may have able to defeat the four Dark Master's from this world, but my master is more powerful than all four of the Dark Masters put together," said BlackGatomon.

"Thunder Blast!" cried a voice from down the street. BlackGatomon turned in time to see a blast of blue electric energy come flying at her. Leaping into the air, she dodged the blast and landed a few meters away.

"Davis!" cried Tai.

"Raidramon!" cried Agumon. Raidramon run up next to Tai and Agumon, then knelt down to let Davis off.

"Looks like we're just in time," said Davis. Raidramon stood back up and charged BlackGatomon. But BlackGatomon leapt above Raidramon and landed on the top of a nearby building.

"So, you want to fight, huh? All right. Let's see you take on my two friends. Oh Tyrannomon," said BlackGatomon is a signsong voice. Down the street, the two Tyrannomon stopped their rampage as soon as they heard BlackGatomon call their names. They turned around and started back towards her.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Tyrannomon is one of the most powerful Champion digimon. His Blaze Blast attack is virtually unstoppable."

"You think those over grown lizards scare us?" said Davis. Raidramon let out a growl as two Tyrannomon stopped fifty feet away, fire burning in their mouths as they prepared to attack. Raidramon leaped forward, electricity surging through his fangs.

"Electric Byte!" cried Raidramon as he bit down on the left Tyrannomon's arm, sending thousands of volts of electric energy into the Champion digimon. Tyrannomon cried in pain, but was still able to fling Raidramon off his arm. The other Tyrannomon reared his head back.

"Blaze Blast!" he cried, breathing a blast of fire at Raidramon.

"Thunder Blast!" cried Raidramon, shooting a blast of blue electric energy at Tyrannomon. Both attacks hit in mid air, but the Blaze Blast broke through and hit Raidramon, who yelled in pain as the Digi-Egg of Friendship unbonded with him, changing him back into Veemon.

"Oh no! Veemon!" cried Davis. Veemon slowly sat up, a little dazed but okay.

"Well that was easy enough," said BlackGatomon. Davis looked up at the black feline, fire in his eyes.

"You think you're hot stuff? Well, we're just warming up! Digi-Armor Energize!" yelled Davis as the Digi-Egg of Courage appeared from his D-Terminal.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!" cried Veemon as the Digi-Egg of Courage bonded with him, his whole body becoming engulfed in flames as he grew taller and bore armor plating on his chest, hands, upper legs, feet, and head with the hands and feet bearing three sharp, metal claws and the head piece sporting a curved blade out of the top.

"Yeah! Now we're cooking! Got get them Flamedramon!" cried Davis. Flamedramon lept high into the air, his body becoming engulfed in flames.

"Fire Rocket!" cried Flamedramon as he dive-bombed one of the Tyrannomon, slamming his flamming body into its chest, knocking it back to the ground. Flamedramon quickly turned around, his right fist glowing bright. "Fire Rocket!" he cried again, shooting several fireballs at the second Tyrannomon, knocking it over as well. But Flamedramon was so preoccupied with the second Tyrannonmon that he didn't see the other one stand back up and rear its head back.

"Flamedramon! Behind you!" cried Davis. Flamedramon turned around just in time to see Tyrannomon release a Blaze Blast attack at him. The firey breath enveloped Flamedramon. When the fire dispperesed, the Digi-Egg of Courage had unbonded with Flamedramon, leaving Veemon in Flamedramon's place.

"No! This can't be…" said Davis under his breath. BlackGatomon jumped down from her perch on the roof, landing right in front of Veemon.

"You seem like such a nice hunk of a digimon," purred BlackGatomon. "Why do you hang out with these weak humans?" Veemon became enraged at this statement.

"You listen to me kitty. Davis is my friend. And so is everyone else I know for that matter, humans and digimon alike. And none of us are weak!" he yelled. BlackGatomon smilied evily as she looked Veemon in the eye.

"You say that, yet you require the help of a human to digivolve. Digimon were meant to digivolve naturally, away from humans. I digivolved without the aid of humans, as have all other digimon. You must be weak to require the help of a human," she said.

"That's not true! I could beat you blindfolded! Vee Head Butt!" cried Veemon, leaping at BlackGatomon, his rock-hard head leading the way.

"Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, punching Veemon's head, knocking him back to the cold street. "How pathetic. And now to finish you off!" BlackGatomon raised back her right hand, claws ready to penetrate Veemon's skull and delete him. Suddenly, a red fireball slammed into BlackGatomon, knocking her to the street. She rose to her feet, a look of fire in her eyes.

"Who dares attack me?" she said angrily.

"We dare," said a voice. From the alley where the fireball had come from stepped three children. Two of them were boys about the same age as Davis, and one of them wore goggles just like Davis did. The other child was a girl the same age. And with them were three digimon.

One, a red reptile digimon with a white chest, red bat ears, and black markings all over his body. Another was an animal digimon that looked like a creamy white bunny with green markings and really long ears. The third was an animal digimon that looked like a yellow fox.

"How can this be?" hissed BlackGatomon. The boy wearing the goggles stepped forward, as did the reptile digimon.

"You actually thought we wouldn't follow you?" asked the boy. The reptile digimon lept at BlackGatmon. BlackGatomon lept above him and aimed a punch right at him.

"Lightning Paw!" she cried. But before she could connect, the reptile digimon did a quick turn-about, whipping BlackGatomon with his tail, knocking her to the other side of the street. Slowly getting to her feet, she glared at the reptile digimon, then smirked. "You won't be so cocky when you face two Tyrannomon!" As soon as she said their names, the two Tyrannonmon turned towards them.

"Is that all you've got?" asked the girl. BlackGatomon only smilied slightly as she lept up to the top of a nearby roof. She sat on all fours, watching as the towering dinosaur digimon looked down at the children.

"Okay, Guilmon! Get ready!" said the boy with the goggles.

"Okay," said the reptile digimon

"Renamon, you ready?" asked the girl.

"As always," said the fox digimon.

"Get set Terriermon!" said the other boy.

"I'm ready to go," said the animal digimon. The left Tyrannomon raised back his head, taking in a deep breath.

"Blaze Blast!" he cried, breathing a blast of fire at the three digimon. All three of them lept to the sides, away from the blast.

"Okay, here we go," said the boy with the goggles under his breath. He reached down and took a card from a pouch on his belt. Raising it up, he brought a digivice up to it. But this digivice wasn't an older one like Tai's, or even a new D-3 like Davis'. This one had a slight arrow tip shape to it, with a circle of glass in the center, and a slot on the side. The boy swiped the card through the slot.

"Digi Modify! Hyper Speed active!" he cried. Davis, Tai, and their two digimon watched in awe as Guilmon suddenly sped up almost becoming a blur. Guilmon slammed himself head first into Tyrannomon's stomach, causing the larger Champion to groan in pain.

"Your turn Renamon!" said the girl. Renamon lept into the air and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You too, Agumon!" cried Tai. 

"Diamond Storm!" she cried, dozens of crystals shards appearing and shooting toward the two Tyrannomon. The attack hit head on, the crystal embedding themselves in the two dinosaurs. Agumon followed suit by hitting both of the Tyrannomon with Pepper Breath attacks.

"Now for you, Terriermon!" cried the other boy. Terriermon lept towards the injured Champion digimon.

"Don't let him have all the fun Veemon," said Davis. Veemon lept forward.

"Vee Head Butt!" cried Veemon, slamming head first into Tyrannomon's stomach, causing the pain in that spot to triple from Veemon's hard head.

"Terrier Tornado!" cried Terriermon, spinning rapidly in place, whipping up a mini whirlwind. The whirlwind slammed into the left Tyrannomon's head, knocking the dinosaur digimon over, a loud crash sounded as he hit the pavement.

"Now finish them off, Guilmon," said the younger boy, taking out a second card and swiping it through the digivice. "Digi Modify! Attack Power Enhancment activate!" Guilmon let out a roar of his own as he felt the power from the card flow through him.

"Pyro Sphere!" cried Guilmon, spitting a ball of fire twice the size as the one he hit BlackGatomon with. Both Tyrannomon let out a roar as their bodies started to disintigrate, their data dispersing till their forms were gone. As they became deleted, the pure energy of the children returned to their bodies. They hadn't noticed anything was wrong as they went back to whatever it was they were doing before the two Tyrannomon and BlackGatomon had come by. Up on the roof, BlackGatomon sat in deep thought.

*So, the Digidestined from my world have followed us. The Master's not going to like this news,* she thought to herself as she used the black ring's power to teleported herself back to the Digital World.

"That…was incredible!" said an awe struck Tai.

"Yeah! I've never seen anything like that!" said an equally awe struck Davis. Both of their digimon just nodded in agreement.

"By the way, just who are you?" asked Tai. The boy with the goggles stepped forward.

"I'm Takato," he said. Both he and Tai shook hands.

"I'm Henry," said the other boy.

"And I'm Rika," said the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Tai," said Tai.

"I'm Davis," said Davis.

"I'm Agumon," said Agumon, raising his clawed hand to shake Guilmon's.

"My name is Guilmon," said Guilmon, shaking Agumon's hand.

"I'm Renamon," said Renamon.

"And I'm Terriermon," said Terriermon.

"I'm Veemon," said Veemon. As the introductions ended, they started walking back towards Tai's house, the new kids explaining why they threw themselves into the fight.

**********

"So let me get this straight," said Tai on his couch at home. "You three are from a dimension where our world is a TV show?"

"Yes. We know all about your first fight against Kuwagamon all the way up to the final battle against MaloMyotismon," said Takato. "In fact, your world is so famous in ours that we even have a card game and several video games based after this dimension's Digital World. Here, take a look." Takato took several of the cards from his belt's pouch and handed them to Tai.

"Wow! Hey Agumon, this is you!" said Tai. Agumon looked at the card Tai was holding to see his own picture on it, with his attack calls listed below.

"And here's your's Veemon," said Davis, holding up another one. Tai gave Agumon's card back to Takato.

"So how did you make Guilmon faster today anyway?" asked Tai.

"We use the cards from the game to make our digimon faster and stronger by swiping them through our digivices," said Rika. "With the right combinations of cards, a Rookie might even be able to take down an Ultimate digimon."

"That's really cool!" said Davis.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Tai. "I have one more question. When you first came to help, you said something about how you followed BlackGatomon. What did you mean by that?" The three Digimon Tamers looked to the floor. Takato was the first to look up.

"BlackGatomon is a digimon from our dimension's Digital World. She had come to Earth with the intent to steal the pure energy of children's hearts for her master, which is a digimon that wants to release a power that can destroy everything in all dimensions. If that power is released from its confinment, then everything will be destroyed, and nothing will be left behind," said Takato.

"We were able to stop them from succeeding in our world, but then they entered a rift in the dimensional plane. We figured that if we didn't follow, then if there were children in that would, they would collect the pure energy they needed to unlock the power," said Henry.

"So we followed them through the dimensional rift and ended up here, where we found you being attacked by the two Tyrannomon," said Rika.

"Whoa! A digimon that wants to destroy all dimensions? But why?" asked Davis.

"Even we digimon don't know," said Renamon. "All we know is that if we don't stop them, they will destroy the entire dimensional plane." Tai and Davis looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Then count us in," said Tai.

"That goes double for me," said Davis.

"But as long as BlackGatomon has that black ring on her tail, your digimon can't digivolve," said Takato.

"But Veemon and four of my other friends have digimon that can Armor Digivolve, which that ring can't stop. And when we destroy that ring, Tai and the rest of the original Digi-destined can join the fight," said Davis.

"Davis and Tai are right you guys. We're going to need all the help we can get," said Henry.

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Takato.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Digi-destined are a team even across dimensions," said Davis.

"And we'll be sure to give all the support we can," said Veemon.

"Then it's settled! We'll fight this battle together!" said Takato, sticking his hand out into the middle of their circle.

"Together," repeated Davis, putting his hand on top of Takato's.

"Together," said everyone else, digimon included, as they put their hands in the circle as well.

THE END

Well, what do ya think? This is but the very beginning of a whole series I plan to write. With the summer coming up fast, I'll have plenty of time to write this series, plus get further along in my series of Sonic the Hedgehog. But the question remains. Who is BlackGatomon's master? What is the power that can destroy the entire dimensional plane? To find out, catch the next story of Digimon: Digital Monsters. 


	2. The Pixie of Kindness

Digimon: Digital Monsters are copyrighted by Toei Animation and Fox Kids.

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Pixie of Kindness

"What!?" cried the voice of BlackGatomon's master. "What do you mean they are here?" BlackGatomon shrank back as the voice echoed throughout the throne room. Somehow, she gathered enough courage to speak.

"Th…That's right, Master. The Tamers of my world are here," she said shakily. Her master brought a fist down on the arm of his throne.

"This is not good. If they inform this world's Digi-destined of our plans, then they will surely double their efforts to stop us," said the voice. BlackGatomon was almost too afraid to tell him the rest of the problem, but she knew that if she didn't and he found out, she would probably be punished ten-fold.

"There's more, my Master," she said. Her master looked down at her, and she held back the instinct to cringe. "Some of the digimon of this world can somehow bypass the black ring's power to block digivolution." She closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain that would surely accompany this information. But no such blow came. She slowly opened her eyes to see her master in deep thought.

"This does not surprise me in the least," said her master. "I did say that this ring would stop digivolution caused by the digivices, not ones caused by the Digi-Eggs representing their crests." He sat there in deep thought, then looked up. "Well, if these children want to fight us with armor digimon, then I think it only fitting to fight them using their own powers."

"What do you mean?" asked BlackGatomon. She had forgotten her fear as she saw the signs of a plan begin to form in the eyes of her master.

"I want you to take Shadramon and return to Earth. Find the one called Ken and his digimon Wormmon. He is the only one without a Digi-Egg, and thus will make him an easy target. And without Wormmon, Imperialdramon will no longer be a threat to us," said her master. BlackGatomon bowed deeply.

"It will be done, oh Great One," she said.

**********

"So let me get this straight," said Yolie. After the incident involving the Tyrannomon, Izzy and all of the younger Digi-destined except Ken, who was listening to the conversation via Tai's speaker phone, had gathered at Tai's house. After everyone was introduced, Takato and his friends repeated their story. "You mean to tell us that some evil digimon wants to destroy the entire dimensional plane by gathering pure energy from children?"

"That's about the size of it," said Takato. A loud crash could be heard from the kitchen. Everyone looked over as Guilmon's head slowly came into view.

"Sorry. I broke some jar with some kind of juice in it," said Guilmon. Takato expected to see Tai jump up and scold Guilmon for what he did, but to his surprise, Tai was smiling.

"That's just fine Guilmon. It gives my mom a reason not to have that for drinks tonight," said Tai. Davis had to struggle to keep himself from laughing. He had forgotten just how much Tai hated some of the outlandish dishes his mom made.

"But why? If he destroyed the entire dimensional plane, then he would destroy himself as well," said Cody.

"Yeah. It sounds like these digimon's minds are out to lunch," said Armadillomon.

"Well, the four digimon Sovereigns of our Digital World told us about what the power will do to the dimensional plane if it's released," said Takato. "But I'm willing to guess that BlackGatomon and her master don't know the truth about power they are after. I'll bet they think that they can increase their own powers with this power."

"Who are the 4 digimon Sovereign?" asked Patamon.

"They are the 4 most powerful and most fully evolved digimon in our world. Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon," said Renamon.

****FLASHBACK****

"Tamers, it is good to see you again," said Azulongmon as he looked down at them. Zhuqiaomon was flying next to him, and Ebonwumon and Baihumon were standing just below them. Takato, Rika, Henry, and their digimon were standing in front of them.

"It's good to see you too, Azulongmon," said Takato.

"Yes, it is a well and good to see you tamers and your digimon, but now is not the time for warm reunions," said Zhuqiaomon. Ebonwumon's two heads looked down at the Tamers.

"Eyh. We be needing your help again, young ones," said the left head. "Eyh, your help," said the right one.

"Why do you need our help?" asked Henry.

"Just a few days ago, we sensed an evil digimon from beyond our dimension slip into the Digital World, but we have been unable to locate it," said Baihumon.

"An evil digimon from beyond our dimension? What kind of digimon?" asked Takato.

"Even we Sovereigns do not know. This digimon is not from our Digital World. It is from one where the light of digivolution flourishes enough to allow all digimon to digivolve with time instead of uploading data," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Sounds a lot like the TV show's Digital World," said Rika.

"You say there is another Digital World on a show in your world?" asked Azulongmon.

"Yes, but why does that have anything to do with this digimon?" asked Takato.

"This show might be the answer we have been looking for. Wherever this digimon comes from, it must be from the show in the human's world," said Baihumon.

"I agree. Which means that the Tamers will have a good deal of knowledge about how digimon from the alternate Digital World live and act," said Azulongmon.

"Eyh. The young ones will have an advantage that we Sovereigns wouldn't," said Ebonwumon.

"You can't seriously believe that these humans will be able to defeat this digimon if we Sovereigns can not!" cried Zhuqiaomon.

"Calm yourself, Zhuqiaomon. The Tamers were invaluable in the battle against the Chaos. They may be our only hope to stop him," said Azulongmon.

"You think what you want, Azulongmon, but if these children can not stop the evil from releasing the power of destruction, then we Sovereigns must be ready to join the fight," said Zhuqiaomon.

"What is Zhuqiaomon talking about Takato?" asked Guilmon.

"I'm not sure," answered Takato. "Excuse me, Zhuqiaomon. What's this power of destruction are you talking about?"

"This is an abomination! We are entrusting the humans to stop this threat, and they don't even know what they are fighting?" cried Zhuqiaomon.

"Settle down feisty cranky bird. We haven't had time to tell them," said Ebonwumon. Baihumon stepped forward.

"The power of destruction of which Zhuqiaomon speaks of is a force of evil that was created during the very first era of the Digital World's creation. Back in those times, digivolution was a lot harder since we did not yet have the Catalyst to assist us in digivolving. Many digimon were deleted during their digivolutions, taking themselves beyond their limits. But for some reason, the data of these digimon combined into one giant digimon, capable of destroying the entire dimensional plane and everything in it. And since it was filled with the sorrow, grief, and anger of those deleted by trying to digivolve, the digimon was of the virus type, and bent on getting it's revenge upon the world which had cast it out," said Baihumon.

"Indeed, which is why we four Sovereigns sealed the digimon away in a dimensional prison, forever keeping it guarded from those who would want to release it," said Azulongmon.

"But why would they want to release such a horrible creature?" asked Renamon.

"There be an old legend that says that a digimon who can gather enough pure energy from the hearts of human children will unlock the ultimate power of destruction. But what the legend not be saying is that this power be a digimon, and that it can not be controlled We Sovereigns build the seal using the pure energy of the very first humans digimon ever had contact with," said Ebonwumon.

"And only with the pure energy of children can the gate be opened again. We Sovereigns have protected humans in your world from time to time, and you now have many gods that were made in our images. But we can not guard against all evil by ourselves," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Which is why we are asking you Tamers to guard your world from this evil. We have already talked with the other Tamers and they have agreed to help us. Now we ask the same of you," said Azulongmon.

"Momonti! Of course we'll help," said Terriermon.

"That is good. I knew we could count on you Tamers," said Azulongmon.

****END FLASHBACK****

"The digimon we were facing never actually showed himself to us, but he did send many digimon to our Real World to steal the pure energy from children. But we were able to stop them all, except for BlackGatomon, who managed to escape us every time we fought her. She is one slippery cat," said Takato.

"We were called back to the Digital World by the Sovereigns, who told us that they had sensed BlackGatomon and the evil digimon entering a dimensional rift, and they asked if we could follow. They would have themselves, but they were needed to guard our Digital World in case they came back," said Henry.

"And that's how we ended up here," said Rika.

"So what do we do?" asked Kari, looking up.

"Well, I say we teach that black cat not to cross our paths," said Gatomon. Davis was about to say something when Ken's voice came over the speaker.

"Listen. I don't think we should rush into this. For all we know, they could have Ultimate or even Mega digimon on their side. If our digimon can only Armor Digivolve now, then that puts us at a tactical disadvantage," said Ken's voice.

"He's right," said TK. "We have to make sure not to stumble into a fight where we don't come back from." Davis was about to speak again when Izzy suddenly looked up from his laptop, which had Takato's digivice in it.

"Prodigious!" he cried. Everyone looked over at Izzy, who motioned for them to gather around him. "You guys won't believe this. These digivices are even stronger than the D-3's."

"So what's so incredible about that?" asked Davis. Izzy picked up a Hyper Speed card.

"Well, these digivices read the digital code embedded in these cards. It then sends the code into the digimon it's connected with, giving them the abilities listed on the cards," said Izzy.

"Wow!" said Tai.

"I say, that is quite amazing," said Hawkmon.

"Yeah. You should have seen what those cards did to Guilmon," said Veemon.

"And that's not all. These digivices have the same function as the digimon analyzer on my laptop, " said Izzy.

"You mean they can show the data of a digimon they have seen?" asked Tentomon.

"Exactly," said Izzy, closing his laptop.

"Hey Izzy," said Ken's voice. "Do you think you could send one of these new kids over to my house? I want to have a look at these new digivices myself."

"I'll go," said Takato.

"That sounds fine," said Davis, writing down directions on a piece of paper. "Here. Just follow this and you'll find his house in no time."

"Thanks," said Takato. "Come on, Guilmon! We're going!" Guilmon pulled his head out of the pantry, grasping a small jar in his claw.

"Ah nuts. And I just found the peanut butter," said Guilmon to himself as he put the peanut butter back on the shelf and followed Takato out of the apartment.

**********

Ken sat outside his home, Wormmon sitting beside him.

"What's wrong Ken? You seem like something's bugging you. I hope it's not me," said Wormmon.

"No, it's not you Wormmon. I just can't believe we have to fight another evil digimon, and one that can stop you from digivolving. It's like I'm fighting myself when I was the Digimon Emperor," said Ken.

"Maybe, but this might be a good thing for you," said Wormmon. Ken looked up, then over at Wormmon.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken.

"Well, you always said that if you could confront yourself from when you were the Digimon Emperor, you'd make yourself pay for what you did. But this way, you can confront someone with the same kind of power as you had without having to beat yourself up," said Wormmon. Ken smiled. His digimon always knew just what to say to cheer him up.

"What would I do without you, Wormmon?" said Ken.

"How touching," purred a voice from above them. Ken and Wormmon looked up to see BlackGatomon perched on a lamppost, her eerie violet eyes staring at them. "I don't think I've seen a more heart felt moment in my life, but then again, I never was one for heart touching moments."

"You must be BlackGatomon," said Ken. BlackGatomon smiled slightly.

"That's right, my dear boy," she said.

"What do you want?" asked Ken. BlackGatomon leaped down off the lamppost, landing ten feet in front of them.

"Why, you and your little bug of course," she said. Wormmon jumped in front of Ken.

"If you want Ken, you'll have to go through me first. Sticky Net!" cried Wormmon, spitting a net of sticky silk at BlackGatomon, who dodged to the left.

"Oh, so you want to play, eh? All right. Let me introduce you to my playmate," said BlackGatomon. Suddenly, a black moth-like digimon with flame colored wings wearing flame colored armor on its head, hands, legs, and feet appeared in a blaze of fire out of a nearby alley.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Shadramon is an Armor insect digimon of the fire element. His Flare Buster attack will give you more than just a bad sunburn."

"Flare Buster!" cried Shadramon as his whole body became engulfed in flames. He then shot forward straight at Wormmon.

"Silk Thread!" cried Wormmon, shooting a thick strand of silk from his mouth. The strand wrapped around the lamppost, Wormmon lifting himself out of harm's way as Shadramon whizzed by underneath him. Wormmon landed on the lamppost, then turned around. "Sticky Net!" he cried, spitting a net of silk at Shadramon, covering him in the sticky silk.

"Way to go, Wormmon!" cried Ken as Wormmon leaped down in front of Ken. Shadramon merely laughed as the net caught fire, burning completely away. Shadramon lifted up an armor covered hand and shook it back and forth.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to do," said Shadramon as he flew into the air. "Flare Buster!" Shadramon once again became engulfed in flames. He floated still for a few seconds, then dive-bombed Wormmon, who was too close to dodge. Wormmon closed his eyes, waiting to feel the flames of Shadramon's attack hit him.

"Rock Breaker!" cried Guilmon as he smashed a flaming claw into Shadramon, knocking him off course. Wormmon opened his eyes to see the red reptile digimon growling, his teeth bared as he stood between Wormmon and Shadramon.

"Huh?! What kind of digimon is that?" said Ken under his voice. He then noticed a boy about his age approaching them.

"Hey Ken!" cried the boy.

"Over here!" cried Ken. Meanwhile, Guilmon and Shadramon were circling one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Pyro Sphere!" cried Guilmon, spitting a ball of red fire at Shadramon. Shadramon just lifted up his hand and blocked the attack.

"Foolish Rookie. I'm a fire element digimon. Your feeble attack is nothing compared to mine. Flare Buster!" cried Shadramon, shooting forward, slamming his flaming body into Guilmon. Guilmon flew back and slammed into a tree.

"Guilmon! Are you okay?" yelled Takato. Guilmon shook his head, then stood up, his eyes filled with fury. "All right. I think it's time to turn up the heat." Takato reached down and took a card from his pack.

"What are you doing?" asked Ken.

"Just watch," said Takato as he swiped the card through the slot on his digivice. "Digi Modify! Attack Power Enchantment activate!"

"Pyro Sphere!" cried Guilmon as he shot a much bigger ball of fire at Shadramon. But Shadramon dodged the blast and flew into Guilmon again, knocking him into the lamppost, bending it in half from the force of the hit. Guilmon fell to the ground, completely out cold.

"Oh no, Guilmon!" cried Takato.

"Pathetic," said Shadramon as he landed in the middle of the street. "And now to finish this little dance." Shadramon stomped his foot onto the pavement, a wave of fire wrapping around him. Ken watched with horror as Shadramon prepared to delete Guilmon.

"If only I had a Digi-Egg, then we could fight," he said. Takato looked up as he heard this.

"Wait a second! That's it!" he cried. He pulled a card out of the pouch on his belt. "I hope this works," he said under his breath as he swiped it through his digivice. "Digi Modify! Digi-Egg of Kindness activate!" A bright beam of purple light came from Takato's digivice and flew over into a startled Ken's hands. The light then changed into a Digi-Egg with the crest of kindness on it.

"What!? How'd I get this?" asked an awe struck Ken. He then smiled as he looked at Wormmon. "You think you're up to a good fight?"

"You bet!" said Wormmon as he nodded. Ken then held the Digi-Egg high over his head.

"Digi Armor Energize!" he cried. The Digi-Egg of Kindness shined brightly as it gave its power to Wormmon.

"Wormmon, Armor Digivolve to…," cried Wormmon as the Digi-Egg bonded with him. His shaped changed to that of a small human like creature, his two antennas became long ears with arrow like points on the tips and were covered by some kind of rubber material. His claws merged into two hands and feet, the hands wearing rubber gloves. "Poochiemon, the Pixie of Kindness!"

Shadramon was just feet away from hitting Guilmon when a beam of yellow light flashed in between the two digimon, causing Shadramon to stop as his body stopped flaming.

"What's going on?" asked Shadramon, turning towards the source of the beam. He looked over to see Poochiemon standing next to Ken, his left index finger pointed towards him like a gun.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"I am Poochiemon. As Wormmon, I use the Digi-Egg of Kindness to Armor Digivolve. I use my Heavy Beam attack to defeat my enemies."

"Now that's just not a very nice way to play," said Poochiemon in a high, male voice. "How about playing with someone a little more your type?" Shadramon turned and faced Poochiemon.

"Very well. I shall delete you first, then the reptile. Flare Buster!" cried Shadramon as he shot forward, his body once again ablaze. Poochiemon flew up into the air, dodging Shadramon.

"Aw. Come on tough guy! I know you can do better than that," said Poochiemon. Shadramon turned around, fire seeming to blaze in his eyes.

"You don't know how strong I really am!" cried Shadramon. He leaped backwards, and crossed his arms over his chest. His two antenna started to collect black energy atop his head. He then uncrossed his arms as the energy formed into a black ball. "Psychic Blast!" cried Shadramon, the black ball of psychic energy hurling towards Poochiemon.

"You think I'm scared of a little toy ball? Try this one on for size! Heavy Beam!" cried Poochiemon as he put both of this hands together, his index fingers sticking together and pointing out like a gun as yellow energy started collecting around it. Then the energy shot forward in a beam, cutting through the Psychic Blast and slamming into Shadramon.

"No! This is impossible…"cried Shadramon as his form burst into digital particles. Poochiemon watched as Shadramon disintegrated, then turned around to face BlackGatomon, who was watching what just happened with her mouth hanging open.

"Now for you, BlackGatomon," said Poochiemon as he pointed his index fingers at BlackGatomon. But BlackGatomon leaped backwards, landing on top of a stoplight.

"I don't think so. I know when this kitty's nine lives are at stake," she said as she raised her tail into the air, the black ring on it glowing darkly as she teleported back to the Digital World.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," said Poochiemon.

"That was amazing Poochiemon," said Ken as he picked up Poochiemon.

"Don't thank me, thank that kid. If he hadn't given you the Digi-Egg, then I couldn't have digivolved," said Poochiemon. Ken looked over at where Takato was helping a fairly stunned Guilmon get back to his feet.

"Hey Takato. I see lots of peanut butter sandwiches. Am I in heaven?" asked Guilmon as he stumbled about.

"No Guilmon. You're still alive. You're just seeing things," said Takato. Ken walked up to him and bowed.

"Thank you for your help. It seems you already know my name. May I ask what yours is?" asked Ken.

"My name is Takato. And this is Guilmon," said Takato, gesturing to Guilmon as he walked up next to him.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said Guilmon.

"Hello, Guilmon," said Ken, bowing to him.

"So you're Poochiemon. I always wondered what you looked like in real life," said Takato as he looked over Poochiemon.

"Yup. I'm one piece of work," said Poochiemon as he puffed out his chest. Then the Digi-Egg unbonded with him, changing Poochiemon back into Wormmon and causing a D-Terminal to appear in Ken's hands.

"Wait until the rest of the kids find out I've got a Digi-Egg," said Ken.

**********

"What? You're kidding, right? You're not? Don't kid me Ken! You can't be serious," said Davis as he talked to Ken over the phone. Tai rolled his eyes and took the phone from Davis.

"We'll be here all day at the rate you're going Davis," said Tai before he put the phone up to his ear. "Hi Ken, this is Tai. So what's all the fuss about? What? No way! That's incredible!" Everyone looked at Tai in great anticipation. Tai held a hand to the receiver. "Hey everyone! Ken's got a Digi-Egg!" Gasps escaped the mouths of everyone in the room.

"But how?" asked TK. Tai asked Ken the question.

"He says that Takato ran a card through his digivice and the egg appeared in his hands," said Tai.

"Of course," said Izzy as he typed on his laptop. "I should have known that would happen. These cards can also produce objects that help the digimon during a fight, and they have each of the Digi-Eggs on a card. Ken's must have been one that was made up in their world, which was the Digi-Egg of Kindness," said Izzy, holding up a card with a picture of the Digi-Egg of Kindness on it.

"Well, this helps even the odds," said Davis. "Now we have a full team of Armor Digimon, and with the help of our new friends here, we can surely stop BlackGatomon and her master."

"Yeah," said Armardillomon. "This time all of us will be ready to fight." Everyone else nodded.

"BlackGatomon won't even know what hit her," said Veemon.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Whoa! Now Ken's got a Digi-Egg too! I wonder how BlackGatomon's master will take this news? To find out, tune into the next story of Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	3. Impmon's Choice

Digimon: Digital Monsters are copyrighted by Toei Animation and Fox Kids.

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensions

Impmon's Choice

*Two failiures in one day. How could that happen to me?* was all BlackGatomon could think of as she walked slowly in the direction of the portal in the Digital World that would take her back to the Digital Underworld. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. She was one of the craftiest digimon in the whole Digital World, yet she had been outdone twice in a single day.

"Hey kitty cat. Why the long face?" asked a voice from up above and slightly behind her. She quickly turned around, claws up and ready to attack.

"Who's there?" she asked. Her eyes darted up to see a small purple digimon with a white face, a red banadana, and a evil smiley face on his chest. "Who are you?"

"I think I could ask the same of you kitty cat. But I won't be rude in front of a lady. The name's Impmon," said the digimon, closing one eye and lighting a ball of red flame above one of his fingers. "How 'bout you toots?" BlackGatomon lowered her guard. She kind of liked this digimon. He reminded her of the sort of mischieve maker she once was.

"I am BlackGatomon. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my master and report in," she said as she turned around.

"Master? You don't mean you're one of those human loving digimon, do ya?" asked Impmon. BlackGatomon stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"No human would ever be my master. My master is a digimon. One that could easily destroy you with a single thought," said BlackGatomon. Impmon flicked the flame off his finger and tossed it back and forth in his hands.

"Is that so? Well, you seem to have some brains underneath all that fur. No human would ever be caught dead as my tamer," said Impmon.

"Tamer? You mean you're not from this Digital World?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Nope. I'm watching those three kids and their pathetic digimon enter a digital field. I follow, thinking that I'll get a good show, then the next thing I know, baboom!" said Impmon as the flame exploded in a small shower of sparks. "I'm walking around this lovy dovy Digital World were even the virus digimon are nice. It's enough to make me want to lose my lunch." BlackGatomon smiled. This little digimon might be of some use to her master.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she purred, giving him a half eyed glance. "Would you like to accompany me back to my home?" Impmon leaped down out of the tree and landed in front of her, an evil grin on his face.

"Kitty, now you just took the words out of my mouth," said Impmon.

**********

"So Wormmon can now armor digivolve, and these new guys can become more powerful by using cards. I say it's time we take the fight to the Digital World," said Davis as he sat in his room. The group of younger Digidestined had gathered at his house the next day. The sleeping arangements had been a little hard to make at first, but they finally agreed that Takato would stay with Davis, Henry would stay with TK, and Rika would stay with Yolie. Naturally, their parents had to be lectued on the whole "saving the world" speech by each of the kids, which now seemed to be an every year accurance.

"I still say that we shouldn't rush into this Davis," said TK.

"TK's right. Who knows what digimon we're going up against. We have to be extra careful," said Kari.

"I hate playing it safe. It makes my paws itch," said Gatomon. She had been very vexed ever since she had found out the leader of the two digimon attacks yesterday was a BlackGatomon. She hated how her viral counterpart gave her kind a bad name.

"I have to agree with Kari on this one Gatomon. I just don't think it's such a good idea to head blindly into the Digital World with no way to know what we're up against," said Ken.

"Ken's probably right you guys. Back home, we had to face a few Ultimate digimon. I'm willing to bet that whoever's behind all this has a number of them ready to go," said Takato.

"Yeah. But I know we can beat them," said Guilmon as he munched on a freshly made peanut butter sandwich. Suddenly, Terriermon ran into the room.

"Uh guys! I hate being the bearer of bad news, but I think you'd better take a look at this!" cried Terriermon. Everyone ran out into the living room to see the TV tuned into the local news station. It showed a view of the bay area of the city, and in the bay itself was what looked like a giant snake with a metal plate on its head.

"Eye witnesses have reported seeing this large sea monster headed inland, with reports of the monster damaging sea craft and several buildings along the shoreline," said the news reporter.

"Seadramon," said Davis. They then noticed a small patch of black moving along the shoreline with Seadramon. "And BlackGatomon." Gatomon clenched her paws into fists.

"I say we ice that black fake," said Gatomon.

"Let's go," said Davis as the group ran out of the house. "Digi Armor Energize!" he cried as the Digi-Egg of Friendship appeared in front of him.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" cried Veemon as the Digi-Egg of Friendship bonded with him, changing him into a four-legged animal covered in black armor with three lightning bolt shaped spikes on his back and a lighting bolt shaped blade on his head.

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Yolie as the Digi-Egg of Love appeared in front of her.

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" cried Hawkmon as the Digi-Egg of Love bonded with him, changing him into a four-legged beast with a silver helmet on his head, from which a pair of silver wings came from.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" cried TK as the Digi-Egg of Hope appeared in front of him.

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" cried Patamon as the Digi-Egg of Hope bonded with him, changing him into a majestic pegasus with armor plating on his body.

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Kari as the Digi-Egg of Light appeared in front of her.

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" cried Gatomon as the Digi-Egg of Light bonded with her, changing her into a winged sphinx.

"Digi Modify!" cried Rika, swiping a card through her digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon, digivolve to…Kyubimon!" cried Renamon as she digivolved into Kyubimon. Takato and Guilmon joined Davis, Henry and Terriermon went with TK, Ken and Wormmon joined Yolie, and Cody and Armadillomon went with Rika as they took off for the bay.

**********

"Ice Blast!" cried Seadramon as he shot another boat with his icy breath. BlackGatomon followed at a distance, watching with glee as Seadramon scared some fishermen in a boat as he blasted the cargo net filled with fish into a giant ice cube.

"This is so much fun, they should outlaw this," she said to herself as she bounded after the giant sea serpent. She looked up ahead to see a beach area filled with tons of kids swimming, playing, and basking in the sun. "Perfect," she purred.

**********

"Oh no! Seadramon's headed straight for the beach," said Davis as Raidramon bounded towards the giant sea dragon. As if it had heard him, it raised its massive body towards the beach, rushing inland as fast as it could. The children in the water were the first ones to see Seadramon coming. Each one of them panicked, splashing quickly out of the water, only to fall victim to BlackGatomon as she sucked the pure energy from their bodies with her tail ring.

"Thunder Blast!" cried Raidramon, launching a blast of electric energy at BlackGatomon. She turned and leaped backwards as the blast hit the sand, kicking it up into a cloud.

"I was wondering if you would show up or not. You did, as I had hoped," said BlackGatomon as the team of digimon ran up to stand in line in front of her. Seadramon, in the meantime, had slowly retreated back into the water, biding his time.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Yolie.

"Simple. So my master can become more powerful. After all, power is what makes the world go round," said BlackGatomon as she snapped her claws together. Suddenly, three Ebidramon burst from the sand, sending the others flying back to the ground. They turned towards them, their claws clicking as they watched them stand back up.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Ebidramon are crustacean digimon who use their Twin Scissors attack to put the squeeze on their opponents."

Just then, three huge shells burst through the ground, spiraling up to become the shells of none other than three Shellmon. They stuck their heads out of their shells with a roar.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Shellmon's Hydro Blaster attack is powerful enough to break through solid rock."

And if that wasn't enough, three Tortomon burst froth from the sand with a roar.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Tortomon are turtle digimon that use their Strong Carapace attack to be hard on their enemies."

"And it helps to share that thought with others," said BlackGatomon with a smirk.

"They've got us surrounded," said Yolie from atop Halsemon.

"And outnumbered," said Kari.

"They may have us trapped, but we won't go down without a fight," said Takato as everyone dismounted the digimon.

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Cody as the Digi-Egg of Knowledge appeared in front of him.

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!" cried Armadillomon as theDigi-Egg of Knowledge bonded with him, changing him into an armored insect with a drill for a nose and two drills on each upper hand.

"Digi Modify!" cried Henry as he swiped a card through his digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…Gargomon!" cried Terriermon as he was enveloped in green light. BlackGatomon, as well as every other kid, watched in amazement as Terriemon grew in size, changing into a bigger rabbit like digimon with guns for hands and a ammo strap over his shoulder.

"But…how…," stuttered BlackGatomon, taking a step back. "How could he digivolve?" Wormmon leaped forward.

"My turn now. Wormmon, digivolve to…" cried Wormmon. But nothing happened.

"What happened?" asked Davis.

"Now I understand why our digimon can only armor digivolve,"cried Ken. "BlackGatomon's tail ring has to be made from a control spire!"

"And why our digimon can still digivolve. They aren't from this dimension, so the control spires don't effect them," said Henry.

"Makes sense to me," said Cody. BlackGatmon glared at them.

"So what if you can still digivolve. It won't help. Ebidramon, Shellmon, Tortomon, attack!" yelled BlackGatomon, all nine of the enemy digimon roaring loudly as they started to converge on the kids and their digimon.

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Ken as the Digi-Egg of Kindness appeared in front of him.

"Wormmon, Armor Digivolve to…Poochiemon, the Pixie of Kidness!" cried Wormmon as the Digi-Egg of Kindness bonded with him, changing him into a small humanoid digimon with long rabbit like ears covered in a rubber-like material, as were the gloves on his hands.

"Digi Modify!" cried Takato as he swiped a card through his digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon, digivolve to…Growlmon!" cried Guilmon as he was envelpoed in red light, changing into a large red dinosaur like digimon with white hair and blades on his arms.

"Strong Carapace!" cried the three Tortomon, firing several of their rock hard spikes from their back at Raidramon, Halsemon, and Poochiemon.

"Thunder Blast!" cried Raidramon, firing a blast of blue electrical energy. The attack connected with a third of the rock spikes, shattering them into pieces.

"Heavy Beam!" cried Poochiemon, firing a blast of yellow energy from his fingers. The energy hit another third of the spikes, blasting them to dust.

"Eagle Eye!" cried Halsemon, firing several beams of red energy from his eyes, each pair destroying a spike. BlackGatomon quietly slipped out of the battle and bounded up to where Seadramon was waiting.

"Let's go and finish what we came to do. They'll keep those kids busy," said BlackGatomon as she leaped onto Seadramon's head. Seadramon then turned and started his trek inland again, leaving the battling digimon behind in his wake. Fortunately, Davis noticed the retreating digimon.

"Hey! Seadramon and BlackGatomon are leaving!" cried Davis.

"They're probably going after more pure energy," said Takato. An Ebidramon lunged towards him, but was knocked to the side by Growlmon as he tackled it from the side.

"I'll E-mail Tai and the others. Maybe they can intercept him," said Davis as he furiously typed a message into his D-Terminal.

"Dragon Slash!" cried Growlmon, his arm blade crackeling with electicity as it extended. He then swung his arm at Ebidramon, slicing into the Champion digimon with the blade. Ebidramon let out a cry of pain. But he gritted his teeth and brought his claws forward.

"Twin Scissors!" cried Ebidramon, clamping his two pincers onto Growlmon's arms, restricting them to his sides.

"You think that's going to stop me? Try this one on for size. Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon as he breathed a blast of fire at Ebidramon, who tried to dodge. But he was unable to get out of the way in time, the blast hitting him head on. He let out a cry as his form burst into digital data.

"One down and eight to go," said Rika as Kyubimon leapt towards a Shellmon.

"Foxtail Inferno!" cried Kyubimon, blue flames igniting on the tips of her tails. Then they shot off towards the Shellmon.

"Hydro Blaster!" cried Shellmon, lowering its head and firing a blast of water from its hair, extinguishing Kyubimon's attack and at the same time hitting Kyubimon, knocking to the sand.

"Kyubimon, are you all right?" asked Rika. Kyubimon stood up slowly, but she still looked strong.

"Never better," said Kyubimon as she leapt towards the Shellmon again, rolling rapidly in the air. "Dragon Wheel!" she cried as he body became engulfed in blue flame. It leapt off of her body, the front end looking like the head of a dragon as it slammed into Shellmon. Shellmon let out a cry of pain as his form burst into data particles.

"Thunder Blast!" cried Raidramon as he shot a blast of electricity at a Tortomon. But the Tortomon retracted his head into its shell, stopping the attack from causing much damage.

"Strong Carapace!" cried a second Tortomon as it fired several more rock spikes from its back.

"Star Shower!" cried Pegasusmon, shooting several stars from his wings, blasting the spikes out of the air before they could hit Raidramon.

"Rosetta Stone!" cried Nefertimon, launching a stone tablet at the Tortomon. This time, the attack hit home, stunning the giant reptile digimon.

"Thunder Blast!" cried Raidramon, launching his electical attack at the stunned Tortomon again.

"Heavy Beam!" cried Poochiemon, shooting a beam of yellow energy at Tortomon. Both attacks hit home, Tortomon's form breaking up into digital data.

"We gottem' on the run guys! Keep it up!" yelled Davis.

**********

"Now there's a particulary nice looking bunch," said BlackGatomon from her perch on Seadramon's head. She had spied a group of children walking along the bridge with their dogs. The perfect target. Seadramon readed back his head, rising above the edge of the bridge. But what was waiting for them wasn't who they thought it was. The children with the dogs ran, but hidden behind the bridge's edge were five Rookie digimon and their Digidestined counterparts.

"Attack everyone!" cried Tai.

"Pepper Breath!" cried Agumon, breathing a fireball that knocked the surprised BlackGatomon knocking her off of Seadramon's head and into the water

"Marching Fishes!" cried Gomamon as several mult-colored fish sprang from the river and proceeded to keep BlackGatomon busy.

"Spiral Twister!" cried Biyomon as she flapped her wings, releasing a green spiral of energy at Seadramon.

"Blue Blaster!" cried Gabumon, blasting a breath of blue fire from his mouth.

"Super Shocker!" cried Tentomon, red electricity crackling on his back as it shot out at Seadramon. All three attacks slammed into Seadramon's head, knocking the giant Champion head over tail. Normally, a Seadramon wouldn't be effected so greatly just by three Rookies, but they had caught him off-guard. By now, BlackGatomon had managed to fight off the Marching Fishes and had made it back onto solid ground. She was completely soaked, and very angry.

"You will pay for that! I just cleaned my coat!" she cried as she leapt forward towards Agumon.

"Help us out Marching Fishes!" cried Gomamon as the fish sprung from the water, knocking BlackGatomon off course and to the ground.

"Pepper Breath!" cried Agumon, breathing another fireball at BlackGatomon, who looked up in time to see that she couldn't avoid it.

"Badda Boom!" cried a voice out of nowhere as a second fireball hit Agumon's stopping it in its tracks.

"Who's that?" asked Matt as they looked up into a tree sitting near the bridge.

"I don't know. I've never seen a digimon like him before," said Sora. The digimon jumped out of the tree.

"I'm not surprised you pathetic humans and your pet digimon haven't heard of me. I've only been here a few minutes. The name's Impmon," said Impmon as he lit a fireball over his finger. "And I'm here to play crash and burn! Badda Boom!" he cried as he tossed the fireball at Biyomon, knocking the bird digimon out of the sky.

"Biyomon!" cried Sora as she ran over and caught Biyomon.

"Super Shocker!" cried Tentomon, zapping Impmon with a blast of electricity.

"Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, knocking Tentomon to the ground.

"Tentomon!" cried Izzy as he ran towards his friend.

"Marching Fishes!" cried Gomamon, several more fish leaping out of the water at BlackGatmon, knocking her back.

"Pepper Breath!" cried Agumon, breathing a fireball at Impmon, knocking him to the ground.

"Blue Blaster!" cried Gabumon, blasting BlackGatomon with his blue dragon breath. She slumped to the ground on her knees, panting.

"I know when my time to leave comes. Seadramon can take it from here," said BlackGatmon as she teleported back to the Digital World.

"Just so you know, you humans will never stop us!" said Impmon as he also teleported back to the Digital World. Seadramon burst forth from the water, extremely angry at being attacked. Suddenly, his whole body glowed white as he grew longer. A jagged blade came out of his metal headplate, and his green skin became red. The new digimon looked down at the group of kids and Rookie digimon, letting out a loud roar.

"He digivolved to MegaSeadramon!" exclaimed Izzy.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"MegaSeadramon is an Ultimate Sea Dragon digimon who uses his Lightning Javelin attack to defeat his opponents."

"How did he digivolve?" asked Matt.

"Digimon can digivolve when they reach a certain stage of their life cycle. I guess Seadramon's time just happened," said Tentomon.

"This doesn't look good," said Joe.

"I think it's time we show him we aren't completely out of this fight yet. With BlackGatomon gone, you can digivolve again," said Tai, looking over at his digimon friend, who gave a nod.

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!" cried Agumon as he changed into a giant T-Rex like dinosaur digimon with a horned shell on his head.

"Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon!" cried Gabumon as he changed into a giant white wolf with blue stripes.

"Biyomon, digivolve to…Birdramon!" cried Biyomon as she changed into a giant firebird.

"Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" cried Tentomon as he changed into a giant beetle like digimon.

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikakkumon!" cried Gomamon as he changed into a giant walrus like digimon. MgaSeadramon reared his head back as electricity crackled from his blade.

"Lightning Javelin!" cried MegaSeadramon, launching a blast of white electric energy at the five Champion digimon. Ikakkumon dove into the water, avoiding the attack, while Birdramon and Kabuterimon flew out of the way. Unfortunately, Greymon and Garurumon weren't as lucky as the electricity coarsed through their bodies as they cried out in pain.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" cried Ikakkumon, firing three missiles from his head. The three missiles slammed into MegaSeadramon's side, knocking the Ultimate digimon off balance and stopping his attack on Greymon and Garurumon.

"Meteor Wing!" cried Birdramon, flapping her fiery wings, sending three fireballs slamming into MegaSeadramon's head.

"Electro Shocker!" cried Kabuterimon, gathering blue electricity in his hands and then releasing it at MegaSeadramon. But MegaSeadramon flipped his tail up and blocked the attack, then brought it slamming down on top of Ikakkumon, driving him underwater.

"Nova Blast!" cried Greymon, breathing a giant ball of fire at MegaSeadramon.

"Howling Blaster!" cried Garurumon, firing a blast of blue sonic energy at MegaSeadramon. Both attacks hit MegaSeadramon in the chest. He closed his eyes in pain, but quickly recovered. He lunged forward towards Greymon, piercing him in the chest with the blade on top of his head. Greymon's eyes widened in pain. He then fell back to the ground, his eyes closed.

"No! Greymon!" cried Tai.

"That did it! Get him guys!" cried Garurumon, leaping onto MegaSeadramon, sinking his teeth into his leathery skin. Birdramon dove down and sunk her talons into MegaSeadramon's hide. Ikakkumon swam up and bit down on MegaSeadramon's tail. Kabuterimon flew down and dug his claws into MegaSeadramon's head just behind the metal plate. MegaSeadramon reared his head back, crying out in pain. The kids cheered on their digimon, but Tai wasn't paying attention to the fight. He had ran over to Greymon and was knelt down next to him. Greymon was wavering slightly as his body tried to keep itself from deleting.

"Greymon…please get up…" whispered Tai. He then looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, his digivice glowed a bright orange color. Tai quickly pulled it off his belt as the digivice shot a beam of white light at Greymon, the light wrapping around his whole body. "What's going on?" asked Tai as Greymon's eyes shot open.

"Tai. You're caring has unlocked the power that I still possess from Azulongmon," said Greymon as he stood up. He looked over in time to see MegaSeadramon unleash another Lightning Javelin attack, knocking all of the other digimon off his body. Greymon's eyes narrowed as he started to run towards MegaSeadramon. He then leaped into the air, his form changing. "Greymon, digivolve to…MetalGreymon!" he cried as his head shell, chest, and left arm became metal. Six metallic wings sprouted from his back as he took off towards MegaSeadramon, who saw his approach.

"Lightning Javelin!" cried MegaSeadramon, shooting a blast of electricity at MetalGreymon. But MetalGreymon dove underneath it and slammed his metal head shell into MegaSeadramon's chest, knocking him back into the water.

"Yeah! Go get him MetalGreymon!" cried Tai as he ran over to the edge of the bridge. MetalGreymon flew up and waited for MegaSeadramon to surface. He didn't have to wait long as MegaSeadramon burst forth from the river, teeth ready to sink into MetalGreymon's flesh. But MetalGreymon flew out of the way just in time, causing MegaSeadramon to miss and fall back into the water. MetalGreymon aimed his body towards the river, his chest plate opening.

"Giga Blaster!" cried MetalGreymon, launching two missiles from his chest. MegaSeadramon broke the surface of the water just in time for the missiles to slam into his head, deleting him without so much as a cry. The pure energy that had been collected in MegaSeadramon's body flew out and returned to the children back on the beach, where only two of the nine enemy digimon remained.

**********

"All right! Attack!" cried Davis and Takato together.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire at the last Shellmon.

"Thunder Blast!" cried Raidramon, launching a blast of electric energy at Shellmon. Both attacks hit home, Shellmon crying out in pain as his form burst into digital data. Now all that remained was a single Tortomon. Seeing that he was now greatly outnumbered, he turned and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for him, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon had other plans.

"Golden Noose!" they both cried together, wrapping a golden rope of energy around Tortomon's legs, tripping the Champion digimon.

"Gargo Laser!" cried Gargomon, shooting several rounds of ammo from his arm guns, Tortomon crying out in pain as the attack penetrated his armor like hide.

"Gold Rush!" cried Digmon, launching his five drills at Tortomon. The drills slammed into the now tender area of Tortomon's armored shell, burrowing straight through the turtle digimon, his body deleting into digital particles.

"All right!" cried everyone as all the digimon except Gatomon changed back into their Rookie forms.

"Hey guys! Tai said that they got Seadramon," said Davis. The others ran over to him to read the E-mail. Here is what it said:

__

Davis,

We managed to defeat Seadramon. BlackGatomon was with him, but she got away. Some new digimon calling himself Impmon was helping her.

"What!?" cried Takato as he read the part about Impmon. "How did Impmon get here?"

"And why is he fighting against us?" asked Renamon.

"Who's this Impmon?" asked TK.

"A digimon from our world. He was a big trouble maker, but then he became good and helped us defeat the D-Reaper. But now it looks like he's back to his old ways," said Henry.

"Well that's just great. Now we've got to watch out for Impmon as well," said Terriermon.

"I thought Impmon had changed. But I guess he fights for which side he sees opprotunity knocking to him," said Takato.

"I hate it when Impmon does things like this. I thought he was our friend," said Guilmon.

"So did we Guilmon," said Takato.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Impmon's taking sides with BlackGatomon!? And not to mention that Agumon can still reach his Ultimate level of MetalGreymon!? What else is in store for the Tamers and Digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	4. Spiraling Out of Control

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

Spiraling Out of Control

"So you say that you know everything that has happened in this world?" asked BlackGatomon's master to the newcomer that had returned with his feline servant.

"Well, I wouldn't say everything," said Impmon as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I do know everything about what happened on File Island with Devimon, and on Sever with Etemon and Myotismon. And VenomMyostimon in the Real World. That enough to give you a fair estimate on what I know?"

"You are indeed truthful in your knowledge about the Digidestined's past. This will be a valuable tool, this information. Is there anything else you can tell me?" asked BlackGatomon's master.

"Of course. That kid named Ken used to use something called Control Spires and Dark Rings to control digimon. But he needed a different kind of ring called a Dark Spiral to control Ultimate level digimon," said Impmon. "Had MetalGreymon attack those brats one time. Quite a battle I must say. Too bad it didn't work."

"I know of the Dark Rings and Spirals," said BlackGatomon's master, deep in thought.

"What are you planning, oh Evil One," asked BlackGatomon. Her master turned towards the two digimon and tossed them each an object.

"Takes these. I think you know what to do with them," said her master.

"I know exactly what to do," she purred as she turned and bounded out of the throne room, Impmon running behind her.

**********

"So what's on the agenda today guys?" asked Yolie as she, Rika, Hawkmon, and Renamon met up with TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Terriermon, and Henry outside their apartment building.

"I guess we go to Davis' house and get him and Takato. Ken asked us to join him at his house today," said TK.

"What about Kari?" asked Cody.

"She said that she had something already planned with her mom later on today and she couldn't join us," said TK.

"That's okay," said Yolie as they started off towards Davis' house.

**********

"Are you sure he won't mind?" asked Guilmon to Veemon. He was leaning over Takato with a feather in his claws.

"Not in the least. He did say he wanted you to wake him up at 8 o'clock, right?" said Veemon. Guilmon looked unsure at first, but he sighed and proceeded to rub the feather across Takato's nose. Takato sniffed a few times in his sleep, feeling the feather tickle his nose.

"It's not working," said Guilmon.

"Try it again," said Veemon, trying not to laugh. Guilmon started to rub the feather across Takato's nose again. This time, he succeeded as Takato sneezed loud enough to wake up Davis.

"BlackGatomon's attacking!" cried Davis as rolled over and fell out of bed on top of Takato. Guilmon was wondering what had happened, while Veemon was rolling on the ground with laughter. Davis got up and saw Veemon's laughing fit and knew then what had happened.

"Why you little blue creep! You put him up to that, didn't you?" cried Davis as he chased Veemon out of the room.

"What is Davis talking about, Takato? What did he put me up to?" asked Guilmon as he heard the sound of Veemon trying to apologize to Davis and Davis yelling his head off at the blue dragon digimon. Takato, now fully awake, just sighed as he got up to dress for the long day ahead.

**********

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ken as he opened the door.

"Veemon decided to be a prankster and wake us up in the rudest way," said Davis.

"Well, you have to admit, it was pretty funny from my end," said Veemon.

"Well, it seems that you do have a slightly evil side to yourself after all Veemon," said a voice from up on top of the roof of the house. Everyone looked up to see BlackGatomon perched on the slant of the roof, calmly eating a rice ball she had stolen from a nearby stand.

"So you came back for a rematch," said Veemon, prepping himself to armor digivolve.

"Oh please. I'm not here to fight. I merely want to give you something," said BlackGatomon. She calmly stood up and reached her paw behind her back. She then threw something down at Veemon, who instinctively tried to swat the object away with his arm. Unfortunately, that was the worst thing he could have done as a Dark Spiral attached itself to his left arm.

"Veemon? Are you okay?" asked Davis, still not completely sure what had happened. Veemon turned around, his eyes glowing red. Ken gasped as he saw what was on Veemon's arm.

"It's a Dark Spiral!" cried Ken. BlackGatomon laughed evilly from her perch before leaping down next to Veemon.

"That's right. Now Veemon will obey my every command to the last detail," said BlackGatomon. Veemon lowered his head, his gaze fixed on Davis.

"We have to get the spiral off him," said Ken as Wormmon leaped forward, breathing in so he could shoot a Sticky Net attack.

"I think we could use a little pest control," cried Impmon as he leaped from a tree hanging over the side of Ken's house. He pulled out something from under his bandanna and hurled it at Wormmon. Wormmon tried to change directions, but in mid air, that can be quite a problem. The Dark Spiral clamped around his segmented body as he fell to the ground. "And when I mean pest control, I mean control the pest." Wormmon stood up, his eyes also glowing red.

"No! Wormmon!" cried Ken.

"We have to get those spirals off them before they can do any damage," said Cody as Armadillomon stepped forward. "Digi Armor Energize!" cried Cody as the Digi-Egg of Knowledge appeared.

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!" cried Armadillomon as the Digi-Egg of Knowledge bonded with him, changing him into Digmon. "I'm sorry I have to do this boys."

"Don't be," said BlackGatomon as she raised her tail ring into the air, the ring glowing darkly as a blackish purple light enveloped Veemon and Wormmon.

"Veemon…"cried Veemon.

"Wormmon…" cried Wormmon.

"Dark DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon!" cried the two digimon as they combined and grew into the powerful half dragon, half insect digimon known as Paildramon. He had a spiral on each arm, one from Veemon, the other from Wormmon.

"Oh no! She can make them digivolve!" cried Davis.

"She's using my old tactics against me," whispered Ken under his breath. This was terrible. This was exactly what he had done with Agumon, forcing him to Dark Digivolve into first SkullGreymon and then MetalGreymon to fight for him.

"This is terrible," said Yolie.

"I must say, the situation does look bleak indeed," said Hawkmon.

"Come on guys. We fought MetalGreymon like this and we can fight Paildramon too," said TK. "Digi Armor Energize!" he cried as the Digi-Egg of Hope appeared.

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" cried Patamon as the Digi-Egg of Hope bonded with him, changing him into Pegasusmon.

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Yolie as the Digi-Egg of Love appeared.

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" cried Hawkmon as the Digi-Egg of Love bonded with him, changing him into Halsemon.

"Digi Modify!" cried Takato as he swiped a card through his digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon, digivolve to…Growlmon!" cried Guilmon as red light surrounded him, changing him into Growlmon.

"Digi Modify!" cried Henry as he swiped a card through his digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…Gargomon!" cried Terriermon as green light enveloped him, changing him into Gargomon.

"Digi Modify!" cried Rika as she swiped a card through her digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon, digivolve to…Kyubimon!" cried Renamon as yellow light surrounded her, changing her into Kyubimon.

"All right. We have to get those spirals off his arms," said TK as Pegasusmon flew towards Paildramon.

"Equus Beam!" cried Pegasusmon, shooting a blast of green light from his headpiece at Paildramon.

"Is that all you have to offer?" said Paildramon as he flew above the blast and body checked Pegasusmon, knocking him and TK to the ground.

"I'd say that was rude!" said Digmon as he leaped onto Paildramon's back, trying to get his drills onto one of the spirals. But Paildramon flipped Digmon over his head and tossed him to the ground.

"Tempest Wing!" cried Halsemon, twirling in mid air as a whirlwind shot towards Paildramon.

"Pathetic!" said Paildramon as he swung his arms out in front of him, blocking the whirlwind.

"Try me on for size! Dragon Wheel!" cried Kyubimon, twirling her body in mid air as a giant blue flame appeared. It then flew at Paildramon, its front end in the shape of a dragon's head. Paildramon dodge to the side and then flew towards Kyubimon, his left wrist spike extending.

"Sting Strike!" cried Paildramon as he struck Kyubimon a glancing blow with the spike. Kyubimon fell to the ground, out of the fight for now.

"My turn! Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire at Paildramon. Paildramon turned around and brought his cannons up.

"Desperado Blaster!" cried Paildramon, shooting several rounds of energy from his cannons at the attack, dispersing the fire blast.

"Give up! You can't possibly beat Paildramon," said BlackGatomon from her perch on top of the house. Impmon had joined her and was watching the fight yelling out fighting moves to Paildramon.

"Gargo Laser!" cried Gargomon, trying his best to shoot off one of the spirals.

"You're little toy guns can't stand up to mine. Desperado Blaster!" cried Paildramon, shooting several rounds of energy at Gargomon, knocking him back to the ground. Gargomon groaned as he changed back into Terriermon.

"Terriermon! Are you all right?" cried Henry. Terriermon stood up shakily.

"Other than a splitting headache, I'm fine," said Terriermon.

"Come on guys! Don't give up!" cried Davis.

"They can't win," said Ken in a low voice. Davis turned to him, a look of disbelief on his face. "Paildramon is too powerful a digimon for them to fight. And they have to get two spirals off him, not just one."

"That's no reason to give up!" cried Davis as Paildramon struck Kyubimon out of the air as she tried to tackle him.

"But how can we hope to stand up to a DNA digivolved digimon?" asked Ken as Growlmon tried to Dragon Slash one of the spirals, but was knocked back by a swift swing of Paildramon's tail.

"We have to! Veemon and Wormmon are depending on us to save them!" cried Davis as Paildramon tackled Halsemon, knocking him to the ground.

"But he's too powerful Davis. Even Ultimate digimon couldn't stop him before," said Ken as Paildramon tossed Digmon into a tree.

"He may be powerful, but he's still our friend. And I know we can save him," said Davis. He then turned to Takato. "Hey Takato! Could any of those cards help Growlmon get those spires off?" Takato pulled his cards out from his belt pack and began thumbing through them. Suddenly, Growlmon crashed into the concert street as Paildramon aimed his cannons at him.

"Time to end this fight!" cried Paildramon as he powered up his cannon to fire at Growlmon. Takato doubled his speed, trying to find a card, any card that could help. Just when he was about to give up hope, he spied a blue card. He quickly plucked it from the deck and brought up his digivice. But then a thought crossed his mind. What if in this world the blue cards didn't work? He looked back to see Paildramon's cannons almost ready to fire. No time to worry about the effect now.

"Digi Modify!" cried Takato as he swiped the card through his digivice. "Matrix Digivolution activate!" Growlmon suddenly glowed a bright white color and hundreds of digital particles collected on his body.

"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve to…!" cried Growlmon as his arms became metal with metal blades on the sides. An armored chest plate appeared around his chest with a long metal cord sticking out the back. His head then became covered in a metal helmet. "WarGrowlmon!" he cried.

"Desperado Blaster!" cried Paildramon, shooting several rounds at the newly digivolved WarGrowlmon. But the blasts only bounced off his chest plate.

"What!?" cried BlackGatomon as she jumped forward to the edge of the roof.

"Oh that's just great! Dragon breath just digivolved to Ultimate," said Impmon as he gazed down at the two Ultimate digimon circled one another.

"Sting Strike!" cried Paildramon, shooting forward, his two spikes extending to pierce WarGrowlmon. But WarGrowlmon dodged left and swung his arm down towards Paildramon.

"Plasma Blade!" cried WarGrowlmon, the metal blade crackling with energy as it slammed down onto the Dark Spiral on Paildramon's left arm. The spiral cracked, then exploded into digital particles. But the fight still wasn't over. Paildramon turned around and aimed his cannons.

"Desperado Blaster!" he cried, firing his cannons. WarGrowlmon flew back and charged up his chest cannons.

"Atomic Blaster!" cried WarGrowlmon, firing a twin blast of red energy at Paildramon. The two attacks met dead center, but WarGrowlmon's attack was a constant stream and not fired in several short bursts like Paildramon's attack, and it easily overtook the Desperado Blaster attack, nailing Paildramon in the right arm, blasting the Dark Spiral off him.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Paildramon as he landed on the ground. He then glowed yellow as he de-digivolved back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"I think it's time we make ourselves scarce, Impmon," said BlackGatomon.

"You read my mind kitten," said Impmon as they both teleported themselves back to the Digital World.

"Are you okay, Wormmon?" asked Ken as he picked Wormmon up in his arms.

"Well, other than a headache, I'm fine," answered Wormmon.

"What about you Veemon?" asked Davis.

"I'm okay except for the fact that I'm really dizzy," answered Veemon as he walked clumsily up to Davis.

**********

"So you failed me again?" said BlackGatomon's master as the two digimon stood below his throne. BlackGatomon was shaking in fear, but Impmon was totally calm.

"Don't go blowing your head over losing Paildramon," said Impmon as he tossed a fireball up and down in his hand.

"You dare talk to me like that, Impmon?" asked BlackGatomon's master, rising off the throne.

"I do. Because I have in my hand a card with the picture of the digimon who will be the downfall of these kids," said Impmon as he produced a Digi Battle card in his other hand. BlackGatomon's master took the card and looked at it. He then chortled to himself.

"This digimon is perfect. I just need the one person who knows the location to find what I need," said BlackGatomon's master.

END OF CHAPTER 4

What digimon was on that card that Impmon had? And who's the person they need to find what they need? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	5. The Master Revealed

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Master Revealed

"That must have been a horrible experience," said Kari as she listened to what had happened to Veemon and Wormmon the day before in the computer lab of the school.

"You're telling me," said Veemon. "It was like being a puppet on strings with no control over what you're doing."

"This is all my fault," said Ken as he held Wormmon in his arms. "I created the Dark Spirals, and now they are being used like I designed them to work."

"Now don't start that again Ken. It's not your fault at all. How could you have known BlackGatomon and Impmon had those things?" said Yolie. Terriermon jumped up onto Henry's head.

"Momonti! I'll bet that those were the last of the Dark Spirals. Why would they only use them on Veemon and Wormmon instead of all of us if they had more?" said Terriermon with a smile.

"For once, you might be right Terriermon," said Henry. Terriermon gave him a glare, but smiled slightly as well.

"I hope so," said Ken as he walked over to the window of the computer lab. "I just don't think I could handle it if any other part of my past as the Digimon Emperor was used against us." Suddenly, the computer that they normally used to open the Digi-Port turned on with a flash of static. Cody was the first to notice.

"Hey! What's wrong with the computer?" asked Cody. Everyone looked at the screen as a picture started to become visible.

"Hello you pathetic humans!" said Impmon as the screen became clear. Impmon was standing in an area of the Digital World with what looked like giant kid blocks in the background.

"What do you want Impmon?" asked Takato. Impmon lit a flame on his finger.

"What do I want? Well, I want a year supply of ice cream, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," said Impmon with a smirk.

"Cut the cute stuff. What do you want?" asked Rika.

"I'm sending this message from Primary Village. I'm sure you all know where that is," said Impmon, picking up a Digi-Egg. Primary Village was the place where all baby digimon were born. "Anyway, I calling to give you a ransom." Suddenly a blast of yellow electricity blasted just above Impmon's head, and he almost dropped the egg. "Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to blackmail someone here!" he yelled to something off camera.

"You put down that Digi-Egg right now if you don't want your tail zapped," said a voice off screen.

"Who's that?" asked Davis. TK thought he recognized the voice, as did Patamon.

"I'm not sure, but I think I've heard that voice before," said TK.

"You want me to put down this egg? Why don't you come over and get it yourself, ninetails!" cried Impmon. Another blast of electricity flashed over his head. "That's it! You want a piece of me, you've got it!" Impmon put the egg down and ran off screen.

"Oh for crying out loud," said BlackGatomon's voice in the background, as the screen seemed to fall to the ground. Suddenly, a fireball shot by the screen and a red animal digimon landed in the middle, his back crackling with electricity.

"Hey! That's Elecmon!" said Patamon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" cried Elecmon, blasting his attack at something off screen. He suddenly opened his eyes wide in surprise just as BlackGatomon flew onto the screen and landed a punch to Elecmon's head, knocking him back.

"Oh no! Elecmon's in trouble! Digi-Port open!" cried TK as he held up his D-3. The computer flashed as he and Patamon were pulled into the computer.

"Let's go!" said Yolie as she held her own D-3 up to the screen, her and Hawkmon getting sucked into the computer. Everyone else held their D-3s and D-Powers up to the screen, the computer pulling them and their digimon in as well.

**********

"Super Thunder Strike!" cried Elecmon, firing a blast of electricity at Impmon.

"Is that all you've got, ninetails?" said Impmon with a sneer.

"You have no right to be here. These Digi-Eggs are under my protection. You will leave or else," Elecmon. Suddenly, he was knocked backwards by a kick from BlackGatomon, who he hadn't seen coming towards them. He slowly stood back up.

"I don't think we'll leave until we have what we want," said BlackGatomon, picking up a second egg. Elecmon growled and leapt forward.

"Slamming Attack!" cried Elecmon, slamming his body into BlackGatomon, knocking her to the ground and causing her to drop the Digi-Egg.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon, tossing a fireball at Elecmon, who in turn leaped backwards, avoiding the fireball.

"Super Thunder Strike!" cried Elecmon, blasting Impmon with his attack. BlackGatomon leapt forward, aiming a punch that nailed Elecmon, knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid digimon. You should have left well enough alone," said BlackGatomon.

"Boom Bubble!" cried a voice. BlackGatomon turned around just in time to be slammed in the face by a Boom Bubble attack compliments of Patamon.

"Well, look who showed up," said Impmon. Suddenly, Yolie and Hawkmon appeared out of a TV behind TK and Patamon, followed closely by the rest of the kids and digimon.

"What did you do to Elecmon?" cried Kari as she saw his limp form resting on the ground.

"I just made sure that he wouldn't miss his daily nap," said BlackGatomon.

"You're a monster!" cried Yolie as she picked up Elecmon.

"Of course I'm a monster. A digital monster to be more precise," said BlackGatomon with a smirk.

"Pyro Sphere!" cried Guilmon, breathing a ball of red fire at BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon jumped to the side, the fireball sailing past to slam into a tree, burning off a few of the branches.

"Feisty today, aren't we Guilmon? Well, so am I! Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, knocking Guilmon down to the ground.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon from his place up on one of the giant toy blocks; a fireball sailing down to hit Patamon in the back.

"Patamon!" cried TK as he ran over and picked up his partner.

"And now to get what we came here for!" cried BlackGatomon. Suddenly, four Monochromon burst forth from the forest at the edge of Primary Village.

"It's a trap!" cried Davis.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Ken's voice)

__

"Monochromon are Champion dinosaur digimon whose hide is harder than diamonds. Their Volcanic Strike attack is hotter than lava itself."

"Boy, you Digidestined sure are easy to trick. All it takes is one helpless Digi-Egg to lead you into a trap," said Impmon as he landed on top of one of the Monochromon.

"You won't get us without a fight!" cried Davis as he held up his D-3. "Digi Armor Energize!" he cried as the Digi-Egg of Courage appeared.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" cried Veemon as the Digi-Egg of Courage bonded with him, changing him into Flamedramon.

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Yolei, Cody, Kari, TK, and Ken as the Digi-Eggs of Love, Knowledge, Light, Hope, and Kindness appeared.

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" cried Hawkmon as the Digi-Egg of Love bonded with him, changing him into Halsemon.

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!" cried Armadillomon as the Digi-Egg of Knowledge bonded with him, changing him into Digmon.

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" cried Gatomon as the Digi-Egg of light bonded with her, changing her into Nefertimon.

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" cried Patamon as the Digi-Egg of Hope bonded with him, changing him into Pegasusmon.

"Wormmon, Armor Digivolve to…Poochiemon, the Pixie of Kindness!" cried Wormmon as the Digi-Egg of Kindness bonded with him, changing him into Poochiemon. All six of the armor digimon leapt forward at the Monochromon.

"Not so fast!" said Impmon as he shot a flame up into air, the flame exploding in a shower of sparks. Suddenly, three Snimon rose from within the forest.

****

Digimon Analyzer (TK's Voice)

__

"Snimon are Champion insect digimon who use their Twin Sickle attack to slice and dice their enemies."

"Twin Sickle!" cried the three Snimon, slashing their two giant scythes in front of them, sending waves of purple energy at the six armor digimon. The attacks slammed into the six digimon, knocking them to the ground.

"Ha! Didn't think we'd have more than just these digi dinos, did you?" laughed Impmon.

"Digi Modify!" cried Rika, Henry, and Takato as they swiped a card through their digivices. "Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon, digivolve to…Kyubimon!" cried Renamon as she became enveloped in blue light as she changed into Kyubimon.

"Terriermon, digivolve to…Gargomon!" cried Terriermon as he was enveloped in green light as he changed into Gargomon.

"Guilmon, digivolve to…Growlmon!" cried Guilmon as he was enveloped in red light as he changed into Growlmon.

"Now the odds are in our favor, Impmon," said Takato.

"Volcanic Strike!" cried the four Monochromon, breathing balls of fire from their mouths at the three new Champions.

"Digi Modify!" cried Henry as he swiped a card through his digivice. "WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Suddenly, a large golden shield appeared in front of the three digimon, the Volcanic Strike attacks splashing against it harmlessly.

"Now it's out turn! Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast at one of the Monochromon.

"Digital Bomb!" cried a new voice as several small computer viruses slammed into the Pyro Blaster attack, stopping it cold.

"Who's that?" asked Kari as a small machine digimon stepped up from behind the Monochromon.

****

Digimon Analyzer (BlackGatomon's voice)

__

"Meet Datamon. An Ultimate machine digimon whose Digital Bomb attack sends out dozens of computer virus bombs."

"Fire Rocket!" cried Flamedramon, firing several fireballs from his armored fist. The Monochromon scattered as the fireballs sailed past them, only to extinguish harmlessly against several more virus bombs.

"Dragon Wheel!" cried Kyubimon, spinning rapidly in the air, sending a giant blue dragon flame at Datamon.

"Gargo Laser!" cried Gargomon, shooting several rounds of ammo from his guns at Datamon.

"Tempest Wing!" cried Halsemon, launching a whirlwind at Datamon.

"Rosetta Stone!" cried Nefertimon, launching a stone tablet at Datamon.

"Star Shower!" cried Pegasusmon, shooting several stars from his wings at Datamon. All five attacks slammed into Datamon, knocking the Ultimate digimon back over a dozen feet from the force. Datamon then stood up and aimed his hand towards Flamedramon. Davis suddenly realized what Datamon was going to do.

"Flamedramon! Get out of the way!" shouted Davis.

"Digital Bomb!" cried Datamon, firing several virus bombs at Flamedramon. The bombs slammed into Flamedramon, knocking him back over twenty feet and to the ground, the Digi-Egg of Courage unbonding with him, changing him back into Veemon.

"Veemon, are you okay?" asked Davis as he picked up Veemon.

"Why do I have a headache?" asked Veemon. Datamon took a step forward, looking in Ken's direction.

"You are the human child known as Ken, are you not?" asked Datamon.

"I am Ken, why do you ask?" asked Ken with a scowl on his face.

"Excellent. You have narrowed my search significantly. Now if you will kindly come with me, your friends will not be harmed," said Datamon. Poochiemon tackled Datamon from the side, knocking the robotic digimon to the ground.

"You aren't taking Ken until you get by me!" shouted Poochiemon as he raised his fingers towards Datamon.

"I will not permit a mere armor digimon to spoil my master's plans," said Datamon as he aimed his hands at Poochiemon. "Digital Bomb!" he cried, firing dozens of virus bombs.

"Heavy Beam!" cried Poochiemon, firing a ray of yellow energy at Datamon. Both attacks met midway, but the viruses broke through and hit Poochiemon, who went flying through the air, the Digi-Egg of Kindness unbonding with him, changing him back to Wormmon.

"Wormmon!" cried Ken as he caught Wormmon, who was knocked unconscious.

"Now come with me peacefully and I will allow the larva digimon to live," said Datamon. The other digimon leaped in front of Ken and Wormmon as the Monochromon and Snimon lined up behind Datamon.

"You'll have to get by us first," said Gargomon.

"Your attempt to stop us should prove to be quite futile," said Datamon as the Monochromon leaped forward, slamming their bodies tusk first into Digmon, Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon, knocking each of them to the ground and pinning them with their tusks. Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Halsemon took to the air, only to be slashed by the three Snimon's Twin Sickle attack, knocking them to the ground. BlackGatomon and Impmon stepped up next to Datamon.

"So what's it going to be kid?" asked Impmon. "You going to come with us, or shall we have our friends delete your friends?" Ken gritted his teeth, but looked around. All the digimon were either pinned or knocked out for the moment, leaving them at a very huge disadvantage. Sighing, he took a step forward.

"All right. I'll go. But first you must let my friends go," said Ken.

"A wise choice, Ken," said BlackGatomon, snapping her claws. The Monochromon let the other digimon up off the ground. The digimon then turned towards the Monochromon, preparing to attack. But BlackGatomon leaped forward and landed on Ken's shoulder, putting her claws up to his neck.

"Don't try anything funny," said BlackGatomon. All of the digimon stopped in their tracks. "I will honor my part of the bargain. You may return to the Real World. And I suggest you do it if you value this boy's life."

"Let's go," said Davis in a low voice as the digimon de-digivolved back into their regular forms. Everyone then held up their digivices to the TV, suddenly pulled into it along with their digimon and Elecmon.

"A wise choice on your companions' part, I must say," said Datamon. "It would have been foolish for them to have tried to fight back."

"Indeed," said BlackGatomon.

"Why do you want me?" asked Ken. Impmon smiled up at Ken.

"You're the only one who knows where we can get the goods we need to summon the digimon we need to collect kids' pure energy," said Impmon, teleporting himself back to the Digital Underworld.

"What did he mean I'm the only one?" asked Ken.

"All will become clear soon," said BlackGatomon as she raised her tail, the black ring glowing darkly as she teleported Ken, the other Champions, Datamon, and herself back to the Digital Underworld.

**********

"I can't believe this!" cried Davis as he slammed his fist against the chalkboard.

"Believe it," said Yolie, still holding onto Elecmon.

"I just can't believe we left without so much as a try at helping out Ken," said Davis.

"There's not much we could have done Davis," said Takato as he put his hand on Davis shoulder.

"He's right," said Henry. "Our digimon were outnumbered and overpowered."

"But the question is, why did they want Ken and not any of the rest of us?" asked Cody. Just then, Elecmon started to stir, his eyes slowly opening up.

"Hey everyone! Elecmon's waking up!" cried Yolie. Elecmon cringed at the loud sound and put his front paws on his ears.

"Please, not so loud. I've got a big enough headache as it is," said Elecmon.

"Sorry," said Yolie.

"Elecmon, what happened?" asked Rika. Elecmon sat up in Yolie's lap.

"Well, I was busy collecting fish for my babies, when I suddenly saw those two digimon wandering about, setting up some kind of video recording equipment…" said Elecmon.

****FLASHBACK****

"There, I think that should do it," said BlackGatomon as she hooked up the last wire to the camcorder. Impmon jumped up on top of the camcorder and put his face in the screen.

"Heh. Always wanted to be on TV," said Impmon. Elecmon stuck his head up from his hiding place behind a nearby bush. He perked up one of his ears, trying to hear their conversation.

"I still can't believe that you suggested using that pieced together digimon. I've heard stories from this world's digimon about how uncontrollable he was," said BlackGatomon. Impmon waved the suggestion away with a flick of his hand.

"Forget about it. He'll obey. Unlike Ken, your master actually has the power to control him," said Impmon.

"What are those two talking about?" whispered Elecmon to himself. He slipped out of the bush and creeped up behind a small boulder just behind Impmon. He then saw BlackGatomon turn on the camcorder and point it towards Impmon.

"You're on!" she said as she started recording. He watched Impmon say something into the camcorder, then reach down and pick up a Digi-Egg. That was it. Regardless of what they were doing, they had messed with what he was sworn to protect. Leaping forward, he fired a blast of electricity from his back.

****END FLASHBACK****

"And the rest you know," said Elecmon.

"You really shouldn't have tried to stop them by yourself, Elecmon," said Kari.

"I know, but I still have to protect my babies, no matter what the danger," said Elecmon. "Speaking of which, I really should get back to Primary Village." He tried to stand, but he couldn't stay up and fell back into Yolie's lap. TK smiled as he held his D-3 up to the computer.

"Don't you worry Elecmon. Patamon and I will watch over the baby digimon while you rest. You still need to get your strength back," said TK. Patamon flew up on top of TK's head.

"Yeah. You leave it to us Elecmon," said Patamon as he and TK disappeared into the computer. Takato paced back and forth as he thought about what Elecmon had said. Then he suddenly snapped erect as a thought came to mind.

"Elecmon. You said that Impmon and BlackGatomon were talking about a 'pieced together' digimon, right?" asked Takato.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Elecmon.

"I think I know what digimon they were talking about," said Takato.

"Well don't keep us in suspense. What digimon?" asked Terriermon. Everyone listened and their eyes widened as Takato told them which digimon he had thought of.

**********

"Ah Ken. Good to see you at last," boomed the voice of BlackGatomon's master. Ken gritted his teeth in defiance. Beside him stood Wormmon, his mouth supporting a muzzle, rendering his attacks useless. Impmon had relieved him of his D-3 and had left, saying he had something he had to take care of. That left BlackGatomon to lead Ken and Wormmon into the giant throne room.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Ken. He still couldn't see the digimon, as it was sitting in the shadows that spread over the throne. But he could make out the eyes. They were a bright yellow color, like those of a cat.

"Now now Ken. Is that anyway to talk to the digimon who you sent to live a life of solitude in the dimension of the Dark Ocean?" asked the digimon. Ken suddenly looked pale as realization dawned on him.

"No…It can't be you…," said Ken. The digimon stood up and walked out into the light. He stood a good three meters high and was covered in a crimson red cloak. Two white horns stuck out of his head and curled around to the front of his cloak's hood.

"But it is," said Daemon as he looked down at Ken.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Ken's Voice)

__

Daemon is a Mega digimon that we thought we had banished into the dimension of the Dark Ocean. His Evil Inferno attack is as hot as the sun.

"BlackGatomon, you may leave us." BlackGatomon bowed and walked from the throne room, leaving Ken and Wormmon alone.

"But how? How did you get out of the Dark Ocean?" asked Ken.

"As with all things, you can't contain me forever. True, I've had to live the last two years in that wretched dimension alone. But as luck would have it, I was able to research the Dark Towers that you call Control Spires. Amazing things, those towers. I found out that if I could harness enough dark energy from the towers, I could open a gate to another dimension. Mind you I couldn't choose which one, but any was better than the Dark Ocean," said Daemon.

"So you used their power to go to Takato's dimension," said Ken.

Yes. An interesting Digital World indeed. Loading data to digivolve, a rather unique aspect of digimon," said Daemon. "That is where I found the legend of the ultimate power of destruction. I also found BlackGatomon, and took her in as the first of my army. But those blasted Tamers and their digimon stopped us, so I had to find a way back to this world."

"And that's how you eventually ended up here," said Ken.

"Exactly. By uploading enough data from that world's digimon, I was able to gain enough power to open a gate between the two dimensions. I came here and raised an army to take the Real World and steal all the energy I needed to unlock the power. But it was then that I learned that there were thousands of Digidestined by then. So I fashioned BlackGatomon's tail ring out of one of your control spires, placing an extra code in it that would allow her to extract the pure energy of children's hearts," said Daemon.

"So why do you need me?" asked Ken. Daemon turned towards Ken.

"You are the only one who knows the location of the Dark Whirlpool. There is something I need from there," said Daemon. Ken's eyes suddenly widened.

"No!" he shouted. "I will not allow you to bring back Kimeramon!"

"Oh, but you have little choice. If you don't give me the location, then I will personally burn Wormmon to deletion and I will make sure he doesn't reformat in Primary Village again," said Daemon. Ken looked down at Wormmon. He had lost him once, and the thought of losing him again was just too much to bear. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Excellent."

END OF CHAPTER 5

So Daemon's the one behind all this! And now he want's to bring back Kimeramon! This can't be good. How will the Digidestined and the Tamers deal with this threat? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	6. The Revelation of BlackGatomon

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Revelation of BlackGatomon

"But you don't understand," said Ken as he piloted a Mekanorimon into the Dark Whirlpool where the form of Devimon still existed. "Kimeramon is an uncontrollable monster. He'll destroy you and everyone else." Ken was still trying to convince Daemon that Kimeramon was too powerful a beast to be controlled forever. He had thought he could control Kimeramon's awesome power, but he had been gravely mistaken, and it had cost him Wormmon's life.

"I am not interested in your opinions, just your cooperation. Remember that I have Wormmon and I will delete him in a heart beat," said Daemon's voice over the Mekanorimon's comm unit. Ken sighed as he lowered the Mekanorimon further into the darkness. Then it appeared. The digital remains of Devimon, one of the evilest digimon ever to exist. Ken couldn't help but cringe as he activated the digital particle retriever as Devimon's form was taken into the machine digimon.

**********

"So what are we supposed to do? If they plan on bring back Kimeramon, then we are in major trouble," said Davis.

"We needed this like a hole in the head," said Tai. After Takato had told them he thought it was Kimeramon they were wanting to bring back, everyone had gathered at Tai's house, both new and old Digidestined and the Tamers. Elecmon had gone back to Primary Village and told TK and Patamon what was going on. The second TK heard the name Kimeramon, he had gone pale as a sheet and looked like he was going to faint. But he gathered himself and went back to the Real World to join the others in their brainstorming ideas.

"Tell me about it," said TK. "The last time we fought Kimeramon, he was strong enough to withstand the combined power of all our digimon and not even have a scratch on him. It took the power of Magnamon to destroy him."

"Not to mention that his Heat Viper attack could still cause a lot of harm to the digimon without them even being hit," said Cody. Armadillomon stood up on his hind legs.

"Don't you worry Cody. We're a lot stronger than last time," said Armadillomon.

"And you have us to help you out as well," said Renamon from her place out on the balcony's ledge.

"And don't forget us," said Agumon.

"There's just something that bothers me," said Kari. Everyone turned towards her. "I have always been able to sense aura's around people. You know, be able to tell if they are good or bad with some kind of sixth sense."

"Yeah, plus you've got the power of light in you," said Gatomon. "But what's your point?"

"I just have this strange feeling that BlackGatomon may not be evil, just confused," said Kari.

"I don't know about that," said Veemon. "I mean, she did attack us and everything."

"Yeah, but so did Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor," said Matt.

"I think what Kari means is that BlackGatomon may just be fighting because she can see no other alternative to her life," said Joe.

"That's a good way to put it Joe," said Gomamon.

"And what about Impmon? You said that he was one your side last you knew, right?" asked Sora.

"At least that's what we thought," said Henry.

"Still, we have to do something, regardless of what we think about BlackGatomon and Impmon. Ken's still being held prisoner, as is Wormmon. We have to save them," said Davis.

"You're right, Davis. But how do we do that? We have no clue where they are," said Yolie.

"I have an idea about where they might be," said Tentomon. Everyone looked over at the insect digimon. "I've heard legends that told of a sub level to the Digital World. A Digital Underworld, if you would. That might be where they took Ken and why Genni couldn't find them." True, Genni and his friends had searched a good portion of the Digital World for the new threat, but had come up empty.

"Prodigious. But where is this place?" asked Izzy.

"It can be reached by crossing the great Wall of Fire that Apocalymon had to cross in order to come into the Digital World," said Tentomon.

"You mean we have to cross that!?" asked Takato in a surprised voice.

"Genni told me that the power of the digivices can block the flames long enough to trek into the Digital Underworld," said Tentomon.

"If we're done discussing this, then I say it's time to rescue Ken and Wormmon. Digi Port open!" With that, he and Veemon were pulled into the computer in Tai's room. Everyone else held up their digivices and were drawn into the computer along with their digimon.

**********

*Boy. Who would have thought I'd be doing something like this. Especially after all the things that I've done in the past,* thought Impmon as he sat in his room. It was a giant suite that was big enough to hold Machinedramon. He had placed Ken's digivice on the top of a nearby table. He sighed as he leaped onto the bed and laid back. *Ai…Mako…I'll be back soon. I just wish I didn't have to do this. But I do…*

"What are you thinking about?" asked a voice out of nowhere. Impmon sat up and looked back and forth around the room quickly, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Cut out the stealth stunts. If you want to talk to me, then come out," said Impmon. BlackGatomon leaped down off the ceiling fan and landed gracefully on the bed.

"What's got your tail in a bind?" asked BlackGatomon. Impmon's ears drooped slightly as he sat back down.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some old friends, that's all," said Impmon. BlackGatomon sat down next to him.

"Really? And who might these friends be?" she asked innocently. Impmon looked up at BlackGatomon. He suddenly felt kind of funny. For some reason, he felt some kind of connection with the black feline digimon.

"Well…it's my tamers," said Impmon. BlackGatomon's eyes seemed to widen as she heard this. "I miss them. Ai and Mako. My two best friends."

"Are you nuts? You mean you actually have feelings for humans?" asked BlackGatomon. Impmon had set up the image that he hated humans, so this came as a complete surprise.

"I do," said Impmon, looking up at BlackGatomon. "And I'll bet that you've had a tamer too." BlackGatomon's ears drooped as Impmon said this.

"I did have a tamer. A very bad one," said BlackGatomon as she looked up at the ceiling.

****FLASHBACK****

A small Salamon cried out as a dog chased her down an alley way. The dog was chasing her after her tamer had ordered her to use her Puppy Howling attack on it, just to see what would happen. Now the dog was hot on her heels.

*What did I do to deserve this?* thought the Salamon as she leapt over an old cardboard box. The dog just crashed through it, gaining on her. Salamon looked up ahead to see her tamer standing there, watching. He had the power to modify Salamon and make her strong enough to chase off the dog, but he didn't.

"Come on Salamon. You'll never be a strong digimon if you can't even outrun a dog," said the boy. Salamon panted as she ran faster, trying to reach the safety of her tamer. But just before she exited the alley, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her back leg. Salamon let out a cry of pain as the dog bit down even harder, cutting into the flesh. Salamon turned her head around and, despite the intense pain, fired a Puppy Howling attack at the dog. The high pitched noise caused the dog to howl in pain as his ears felt like they were going to explode. The dog let go of Salamon and ran off, leaving the wounded digimon behind.

*I did it…I beat the dog…,* thought Salamon as she limped back over to her tamer. She looked up, trying to hide the pain she felt from her face. The boy looked down at Salamon.

"You're worthless. You couldn't even outrun a dog," said the boy as he gave the Salamon a swift kick, knocking her back into the alley. Salamon slowly got to her feet and looked over at the boy. "You are a poor excuse for a digimon. I could never be a tamer to a weak digimon like you." With that, the boy started walking away. Salamon tried to hold back tears, but couldn't. She started to cry as the boy walked off, leaving her behind. A month past. Salamon had come to learn to live on the streets, avoiding dogs and finding food wherever she could find it. Then she saw him. The boy who had once been her tamer, walking along the sidewalk with his mom. Salamon followed them as they went into a pet store. She hid behind a trash can as she listened to the boy talk with his mom.

"I want that puppy mom! It looks really cool!" said the boy. Salamon watched as the boy was handed a puppy by the store clerk. As they walked out, she suddenly felt a surge of rage shoot through her system. This boy who had been her tamer was willing to choose an ordinary dog over her. She ran out of the pet store and after the boy. When they were only a block from their home, Salamon leapt out in front of the boy and his mom.

"Hello, Billy," said Salamon, her eyes narrowed. Billy's eyes suddenly widened as he saw his former digimon. Salamon lowered her head and looked him in the eye. "How have you been?"

"J…just fine," said Billy. At this point, his mom had fainted, with the puppy standing over her, sniffing her. "How about you?" Salamon smirked as she walked towards him.

"Fine, no thanks to you!" she cried as she walked around Billy. "I had to learn to live on my own, without anyone else. Do you know how hard it is to live on your own with no one to comfort you, protect you, feed you?" Billy shook his head. "Well…It's awful!" she cried. Billy just took a step back as Salamon walked back to the spot where she had leapt out to.

"You caused me a lot of pain and suffering," said Salamon as she smiled evilly. "Now it's my turn." Suddenly, Salamon was enveloped in yellow light. "Salamon, digivolve to…BlackGatomon!" she cried as she changed into a black cat with long ears, purple gloves on her front paws, and a long striped tail.

"You…you…" stuttered Billy.

"Digivolved?" said BlackGatomon, finishing Billy's statement. "Yes. I have had to grow stronger in order to survive this world, and thanks to that, I've become strong enough to digivolve. I just needed the rage that was inside of me that remained from you to help me out." Just then, BlackGatomon leaped forward and slashed Billy across his left leg with her claws, cutting a deep gash in his leg. She landed behind him, Billy crying out in pain as he fell to the ground. "You are a poor excuse for a human. I could never be friends with any of your kind. All humans are monsters!" she shouted as she bounded off.

****END FLASHBACK****

"That's when I started to hate all humans, and when I digivolved into this form," she said, gesturing to herself.

"That's terrible," said Impmon. "But you know, not all humans are like that." BlackGatomon huffed at Impmon's statement.

"Yeah right. All humans that I've met have tried to hurt me," she said, trying to fight back tears. Impmon moved over next to her and embraced her in a hug.

"It's okay," said Impmon as BlackGatomon cried into his shoulder. "Some humans just don't know how to be good. Others just don't understand us digimon. They think we're some kind of monsters or pets when we're really just like they are."

"I just can't stand it anymore," cried BlackGatomon. "I've been treated like dirt ever since I came to the Real World. Daemon was the first one to treat me with respect." Impmon pulled BlackGatomon to where she was looking up at him.

"I have respect for you. I know how you feel. I used to think humans were nothing but a nuisance. But I was wrong," said Impmon. BlackGatomon shook her head as she looked away from Impmon.

"But how can I be sure you're not lying to me?" asked BlackGatomon.

"How about if I introduce you to Ai and Mako? I'm sure they'll love you. After all, they found a place in their hearts for a little trouble maker like me," said Impmon. BlackGatomon sniffed as she looked up into Impmon's eyes. It was then she felt a feeling she hadn't felt in years. She felt that she could trust this digimon. And there was something else there. She could sense that Impmon cared for her. Suddenly, he feelings of hatred just seemed to melt away. For the first time since she could remember, she felt at peace.

"Okay," said BlackGatomon as she looked down at the bed. "I'll meet your tamers. But first, we have to get out of here." Impmon smiled. Suddenly, BlackGatomon's ears straightened up as she heard something. "Daemon's calling us. What should we do?" Impmon looked down and closed his eyes.

"Well, he'll delete us the second he finds out we're against him. But I've got an idea," he said as he grabbed Ken's digivice off the table and put it under his bandanna. Then the two digimon ran out of the room.

**********

"There. He is complete," said Daemon as he looked at the towering form of Kimeramon, who stood just outside the palace.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Ken's Voice)

__

Kimeramon is one of the most powerful digimon in the Digital World. Created from the head of Kabuterimon, the wings of Airdramon and Angemon, the tail of Monochromon, the legs of Garurumon, the arms of Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon, and Devimon, the body of Greymon, and the hair of MetalGreymon, Kimeramon is truly a terrifying sight. His Heat Viper attack can melt his enemies into oblivion.

Kimeramon let out a roar as he looked down at Daemon, Ken, and Wormmon. "Stand down, Kimeramon." Kimeramon lowered himself down next to Daemon.

"This is exactly how it started," said Ken. "He'll obey you for a short time, then he'll turn on you." Daemon looked over at Ken.

"No, he won't. Unlike you, I have the power to control him," said Daemon. Just then, BlackGatomon and Impmon walked out to join them.

"You called, oh Great One?" asked BlackGatomon, bowing deeply to Daemon. She realized that as she did this, it felt completely repulsive.

"Yes. Give me your tail ring," said Daemon. BlackGatomon slipped the black tail ring off her tail and gave it to Daemon. Daemon then held up the ring towards Kimeramon.

"What's he doing?" asked Impmon to BlackGatomon in a whisper.

"I have no clue," she answered. Just then, Daemon started chanting something in a weird language as the ring lifted out of his hand and floated up next to Kimeramon's head. Suddenly, the ring exploded into digital data and flowed into Kimeramon's body. Ken gasped as he saw what was happening.

"You can't!" he cried.

"Oh, but I have already done it," said Daemon as he turned back towards Ken and Wormmon. "Now Kimeramon has the ability to absorb children's pure energy. He may not be able to stop digivolution anymore, but he doesn't need to." As Daemon told him this, Ken saw Impmon show him his digivice from under his bandanna and he gave the slightest of nods.

"So I suppose you're going to send Kimeramon to Japan, aren't you?" said Ken.

"Oh, on the contrary," said Daemon. "I'm sending Kimeramon to America." Ken gasped. This was bad news. Only the Digidestined from his area in Japan knew about this. If Daemon sent Kimeramon to America, then he would take them by surprise. Daemon walked over to a small TV sitting out in the open. Kimeramon walked over next to him as Daemon chanted to the computer. Suddenly, Kimeramon was drawn into the computer and was gone, whisked away to America.

"You'll never get away with this Daemon!" shouted Ken.

"Oh, but I already have," said Daemon, laughing evilly.

"Not quite! Night of Fire!" cried Impmon. Daemon turned around to see Impmon summon a fireball from the ground, the fireball sailing towards him. Daemon held up his hand and blocked the blast.

"I should have known you'd betray me," said Daemon as he hand burned with red fire.

"Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon as she punched Daemon in the back of the head, knocking him forward and off balance. Impmon took this chance to throw Ken's digivice to him. Ken caught it and Wormmon became enveloped in yellow light.

"Wormmon, digivolve to…Stingmon!" cried Wormmon as he grew into a giant humanoid insect.

"You dare to betray me too, BlackGatomon?" asked Daemon as he turned around to face BlackGatomon.

"Yes. I see now that following you is not the way to go. Impmon has shown me the error of my ways," said BlackGatomon.

"You're foolishness will be your downfall," said Daemon as he raised his glowing hand.

"Spiking Strike!" cried Stingmon as he dove at Daemon with his energy blade extended. Daemon dodged to the left, just missing the attack.

"Evil Inferno!" cried Daemon, firing a blast of fire at Stingmon, nailing him in the back.

"Stingmon!" cried Ken as Stingmon crashed into the ground.

"That was easy enough. Now who's next?" asked Daemon as he turned back towards the other two digimon.

"I'm next!" cried Impmon as his body became engulfed in white light. When the light died down, Beelzemon stood in Impmon's place, a huge blaster attached to his right arm and a pair of purple wings on his back. "Now this is a fair fight."

"Impressive. But you are still no match for me. Evil Inferno!" cried Daemon, firing a blast of fire at Beelzemon.

"You think that scares me? Corona Blaster!" cried Beelzemon, firing his arm blaster. Both attacks met dead center of the two, stopping each other. Meanwhile, BlackGatomon and Ken was helping Stingmon to his feet.

"Are you all right Stingmon?" asked Ken.

"A little shaken, but okay," said Stingmon as he flew forward. He extended his energy blade again, aiming for Daemon's back. "Spiking Strike!" he cried, slamming the blade into Daemon's back. But the blade bounced off harmlessly as Daemon turned around and grabbed Stingmon by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder at Beelzemon.

"Some days it just don't pay to get out of bed," sighed Beelzemon just as Stingmon slammed into him, knocking both of the digimon to the ground. Daemon laughed as he walked up to the fallen digimon. He then whipped around and grabbed BlackGatomon as she tried to deliver a kick to his back side, and then threw her into the other two digimon.

"You are all fools. Can't you see that I've won? There is no way you will ever stop me!" laughed Daemon as he held his hands above his head, a giant ball of fire growing in between them.

"That's what you think!" cried a voice behind Daemon. Daemon turned around only to be hit with a Pyro Blaster attack, sending him flying over the downed digimon and slamming to the ground behind them. Beelzemon grabbed BlackGatomon and took to the air, Stingmon right behind him. They looked down to see all their friends, their digimon standing by in their Champion forms.

"Looks like Daemon's become pretty unpopular with the locals," said Beelzemon as they returned to their friends.

"Back off Beelzemon!" said Growlmon, stepping in the way of Beelzemon and BlackGatomon.

"Hey! I'm on your side pineapple head!" cried Beelzemon.

"He's right," said Stingmon. "He and BlackGatomon stood up to Daemon alone to protect us."

"And that choice will lead to their demise, as well as yours," said Daemon as he stood back up. An aura of fire wrapped around his body as he rose into the air.

"Not as long as we're around!" said Takato.

"That goes for us too!" said Davis and Tai together.

"Digi Modify!" cried Henry, Rika, and Takato together, swiping a blue card through their digivices. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolve to…Rapidmon!" cried Gargomon as his body morphed into Rapidmon.

"Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolve to…Taomon!" cried Kyubimon as her body morphed into Taomon.

"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!" cried Growlmon as his body morphed into WarGrowlmon.

"This time you're going down, Daemon!" cried Davis.

"That's for sure!" said Ken. Both of their digivices flashed a combination of a green and blue color, sending out two beams of light that connected and created a ring of data in the air.

"ExVeemon…!" cried ExVeemon as he flew towards the ring.  
"Stingmon…!" cried Stingmon, joining ExVeemon.

"DNA Digivolve to…!" they cried together as they entered the ring, their bodies combining into a half dragon, half insect body. "Paildramon!"

"Let's get to it!" said Yolie.

"You go girl!" said Kari. Both of their digivices flashed a combination of a red and white color, sending out two beams of light that connected and created a ring of data in the air.

"Aquilamon…!" cried Aquilamon, flying towards the ring.

"Gatomon…!" cried Gatomon as she floated up towards the ring.

"DNA Digivolve to…!" they cried together as they entered the ring, their bodies combining into a humanoid half bird, half cat body. "Silphymon!"

"Our turn," said TK.

"You bet!" said Cody. Both of their digivices flashed a combination of a yellow and gold color, sending out two beams of light that connected and created a ring of data in the air.

"Ankylomon…!" cried Ankylomon as he floated up towards the ring.

"Angemon…!" cried Angemon as he flew up towards the ring after Ankylomon.

"DNA Digivolve to…!" they cried together, their bodies combining into a statue like digimon. "Shakkoumon!"

"Let's get him guys!" cried Paildramon as all the digimon leapt towards Daemon.

"Fools!" cried Daemon as his fire aura expanded, slamming into all the digimon, knocking them back to the ground. "I am more powerful than you can imagine!"

"You always say that!" said Paildramon as he aimed his cannons at Daemon. "Desperado Blaster!" he cried, firing several rounds of energy from his cannons. Silphymon swirled his hands around as red energy gathered in his hands.

"Static Force!" he cried, tossing the ball of energy at Daemon.

"Kachina Bomb!" cried Shakkoumon, launching several small bombs from a compartment on his stomach. All three attacks slammed into Daemon, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Atomic Blaster!" cried WarGrowlmon, firing twin beams of red energy from his chest cannons.

"Talisman of Light!" cried Taomon, drawing a symbol with her large paintbrush, sending a ray of light from the symbol.

"Tri Beam!" cried Rapidmon, forming a triangle with his legs and arms, a triangle of green energy firing from his body. All three attacks nailed Daemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Nova Blast!" cried Greymon, breathing a giant fireball.

"Howling Blaster!" cried Garurumon, breathing a blast of blue sonic energy.

"Meteor Wing!" cried Birdramon, releasing several fireballs from her wings.

"Elector Shocker!" cried Kabuterimon, launching a ball of purple electricity from his hands.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" cried Ikkakumon, launching three missiles from his head. All five attacks engulfed Daemon, causing an explosion that kicked up a huge cloud of smoke.

"I think that got him," said Takato. Suddenly, the whole cloud of smoke turned red, bursting into flames. Daemon rose from the flames, laughing evilly.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Daemon, floating above the ground.

"No way! Paildramon, show him what you're made of!" cried Davis. A blue light burst forth from the sky and wrapped itself around Paildramon's body.

"Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to…!" cried Paildramon as the light morphed his body into that of a giant dragon with red wings and black armor on his body, along with a giant cannon on his back. "Imperialdramon!"

"Face it Daemon. You can't beat all of us," said Ken as the thirteen digimon formed up in front of the kids.

"I'm not going to try," said Daemon, laughing. "See you in America!" With that, he dove towards the TV, the Digi Port opening up as he flew through it. Suddenly, a fireball flew out of the screen and slammed into the TV, destroying it.

"Why'd he go to America?" asked Joe.

"Because that's where Kimeramon is," said Ken, looking down at the ground.

"So he was able to bring him back," said Tai.

"Yes. It's my fault. I could have prevented this," said Ken. BlackGatomon leaped up onto Ken's shoulder.

"No, it's my fault. I never should have helped him," she said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cody.

"First we need to get back to the Real World, then Imperialdramon can take us to America," said Davis.

"Good idea," said Imperialdramon as the other digimon changed back into their regular forms. A beam of light then shot down from Imperialdramon's back, wrapping around the kids and digimon and pulled them onto his back. "Hang on everyone. We're heading back at supersonic speed!" With that, Imperialdramon flapped his wings and flew off towards the Wall of Fire to re-enter the Digital World and find the nearest Digi Port. As Imperialdramon flew off, Impmon walked over to BlackGatomon, who was sitting a good distance away from the others.

"Are you okay?" asked Impmon. BlackGatomon stood up and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just I'm not used to being around humans yet. I'll get better with it in time," she said.

"Don't you worry. Their couldn't be a nicer bunch of humans if you searched the entire dimensional plane," said Impmon. BlackGatomon smiled and looked over at the kids and their digimon. She sighed as a new thought came to her head. For the first time she could remember, she had friends. Friends that would be by her side through thick and thin. And with this feeling, she knew that she would never be alone again.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Impmon was against Daemon from the start? And not to mention BlackGatomon has joined sides with the Digidestined and Tamers? Boy, I didn't see that one coming! But what trouble will Daemon stir up in America with Kimeramon? To fins out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	7. The Waters of Darkness Return

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Waters of Darkness Return

"Look at it all, Kimeramon," said Daemon as he stood on the top of the Statue of Liberty's middle point of her crown. Kimeramon was flying just in front and to the left of Daemon, his eyes taking in the giant city of New York. "A whole world of children to gather pure energy from, and it's all ours." Kimeramon let out a low growl, nodding in agreement. Suddenly, a slight beeping noise sounded from Daemon's hand. He opened it, revealing a small portable TV screen. The image flickered a few times as the picture came into focus, revealing a Gazimon.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's Voice)

__

Gazimon may look like harmless bunny rabbits, but you won't think that when you get shocked by their Electric Stun Blast.

"Master Daemon. I've found the digimon you wanted. What's your command?" asked the Gazimon.

"Send him through the nearest Digi Port you can find that leads to New York. I think that the one named Kari will enjoy meeting him," said Daemon.

"Yes sir," said the Gazimon, giving a salute as the picture faded out.

**********

"This is delicious!" said a small plant digimon as she took a bite of an egg sandwich. She munched on it, then swallowed it. "You're getting very good at cooking, Mimi." A 17 year old girl with pink colored hair turned around from her place at the stove and gave the digimon a smile.

"Why thank you Palmon," said Mimi as she took another egg out of the carton and broke it over the pan, the egg yolk falling into the skillet. Palmon returned to eating her egg sandwich when a loud explosion sounded from outside, shaking the whole apartment building. Mimi fell to the floor, as did Palmon. Then the shaking stopped, leaving them in total silence.

"What was that Mimi?" asked Palmon as she stood up.

"I don't know Palmon," said Mimi as she stood up. The two of them walked over to the window and looked outside. Being on the twentieth floor had its advantages at times as they saw the massive form of Kimeramon sail past the window, smashing a billboard of the top of the building across the street with his tail.

"What's going on?" asked Palmon, stunned to see the giant digimon.

"Who is that Palmon?" asked Mimi.

"I know who it is, but I can't believe it's him," said Palmon.

"Why's that?" asked Mimi.

"That's Kimeramon. He's the digimon that Ken created out of other digimon when he was the Digimon Emperor," said Palmon. "But what's he doing here? Veemon destroyed him."

"I don't know, but we've got to stop him," said Mimi. Palmon nodded as Mimi ran into her room and snatched up her digivice and cell phone. Two minutes later, they were out on the street, Kimeramon busy destroying an abandoned office complex a few blocks down.

"Palmon, you try and hold him off. I'll call Michael and then E-mail Davis and the others. We'll need all the help we can get," said Mimi as she raised her cell phone up to her ear.

"Okay," said Palmon as she took off down the street. "Palmon, digivolve to…Togemon!" she cried as she digivolved into a giant cactus with boxing gloves.

**********

"So what are we going to do today, Michael?" asked Betamon as he jumped up onto the kitchen table. Michael walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. He then grabbed two cups and poured them each a glass of milk.

"Well, for starters, I think a good breakfast would be in order," said Michael as he put a straw in Betamon's cup.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Betamon as he took a drink of his milk. As Michael raised his glass to take a drink, the phone rang. Putting down his cup, he went over and took the phone off the receiver.

"Hello…Oh hi Mimi…Yeah, Betamon's with me…What for…Okay, we'll be right there!" cried Michael as he hung up the phone. Betamon looked over at Michael.

"Something wrong?" asked Betamon.

"Mimi and Palmon are fighting a digimon and they need some help," said Michael as he slipped on his shoes. Betamon jumped down off the table and bounded after Michael as he ran out the door. "I think we could use a little transportation." Betamon nodded as he jumped into the air.

"Betamon, digivolve to…Seadramon!" cried Betamon as he digivolved into a giant sea serpent.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Michael's Voice)

__

Seadramon is a giant sea serpent digimon that can chill out his opponents with his Ice Blast attack.

Seadramon bent his head down and Michael climbed onto his head. Seadramon then took off down the street, his body hovering a few meters above the ground.

**********

Meanwhile, the other children had returned to the Real World and were now enroute to New York after receiving Mimi's E-mail telling them that Kimeramon was in her part of town, wreaking everything in sight. It would take them about fifteen minutes to reach New York from Japan, even with Imperialdramon's speed, so the others were spending their time trying to not to worry about the problems Kimeramon was probably causing. Tai and Matt were busy catching up on old times, while Sora and Yolie talked about cute boys. Kari and TK were playing 20 questions with Davis and Agumon, which was more of a one-sided event for Kari and TK. Cody was busy trying to teach Joe some lessons in Kendo, while Izzy and Ken were busy on Izzy's laptop, checking up on all the news reports to see if there was anything about Kimeramon in New York.

"Is it a banana?" asked Agumon as he tried to guess what Kari and TK were thinking of.

"A banana!?" cried Davis as he looked over at Agumon. "Agumon, a banana isn't purple, it's yellow!"

"But the ones in the Digital World are purple," said Agumon. All the other digimon that had gathered in the middle of Imperialdramon's back laughed at Agumon's comment. Except BlackGatomon, who only smiled weakly. Gatomon got up and walked over to her viral counterpart, sitting down next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Gatomon, looking worriedly at BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon sighed as she got down on all fours and sat.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I'm not used to being around such nice digimon for a change. Most of the digimon I've lived with the past few years have either ignored me or treated me with no respect," said BlackGatomon, smiling as she saw the happy expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry," said Gatomon, lying down next to her. "I was once a new member of this team after helping out an evil digimon called Myotismon. I turned on him after I found out that I was Kari's partner."

"Myotismon? I remember hearing Impmon talk about him. He sounded really nasty," said BlackGatomon. The two of them got up and started walking off towards Kari, still talking to one another.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" asked Patamon as he looked over at the two feline digimon.

"Probably just cat talk," said Gomamon. "After all, I talk with fish all the time."

"I'll bet that they become good friends," said Armadillomon. "Now who wants to play a nice game of checkers?"

"Well, we can use these coins as pieces, but what are we going to use as a board?" asked Hawkmon.

"We can use my shell as the board," said Armadillomon, sitting down in the middle of the group.

"Just a few more minutes everyone," said Imperialdramon as they crossed over the last of the Great Lakes of the United States.

"Prodigious!" cried Izzy. The others looked over at Izzy and Ken as Izzy quickly typed away at the keyboard.

"What is it Izzy?" asked Tai as they joined him.

"We've got mail from Genni," said Izzy as he clicked his mouse on the mail button. A picture of Genni appeared on the screen.

"Good to see you all again," said Genni.

"It's good to see you too," said Izzy.

"I know that you're all wanting to hear some good news, and for once I have some. I need the original Digidestined to hold their digivices up to the screen," said Genni. Everyone put their digivices up close to the screen as they started to flash brightly. Then eight beams of light shot out of the laptop, each one landing in a separate kid's hand. The eighth one shot off somewhere in the direction Imperialdramon was heading, disappearing into the horizon. When the light died down, they each held up a necklace like object.

"You mean…" started Tai.

"Yes. I was able to get your tags and crests back, so now your digimon should be able to digivolve to their highest levels now," said Genni. "Daemon and Kimeramon must be stopped. The more pure energy Kimeramon collects, the stronger he'll become. And unless Daemon is stopped, the risk will always remain."

**********

"Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon as he breathed a blast of green fire, burning down a small two story building as he flew by overhead. Meanwhile, Togemon had raced on ahead of Kimeramon wad was waiting for him behind a five story office building. Togemon took a peek out to see the giant digimon blast another small building to ashes with his Heat Viper attack.

"This is going to get ugly," said Togemon under her breath. Just then, Kimeramon flew past the office building. Togemon leaped up towards Kimeramon, pulling back her fist.

"Light Speed Jabbing!" she cried. Kimeramon turned towards the sound of her voice with a confused growl just before Togemon connected with a powerful uppercut, knocking his head to the side, then unloading a rapid barrage of punches. But she only managed to land about ten punches before the left Devimon arm knocked her off and to the pavement below.

"Togemon!" cried Mimi, who at this point was just now running around the corner of the street to see the two digimon fighting. Kimeramon let out a loud roar as he brought his foot down, Togemon just barely rolling out from under the foot. She quickly got back to her feet and jumped back ten meters.

"Needle Spray!" she cried, shooting hundreds of her needles at Kimeramon. Unfortunately, the needles bounced off harmlessly. Kimeramon let out a low growl as he looked down at Togemon.

"Heat Viper!" he cried, his mouth opening up to blast Togemon.

"Ice Blast!" cried a second voice as a huge icicle slammed into Kimeramon's head, knocking his Heat Viper off target, the attack instead destroying the office building Togemon had been hiding behind. Seadramon flew into the street, wrapped his tail around Togemon, and took off down the street. Kimeramon let out a loud roar as he started to give chase. Seadramon glanced back at Kimeramon, who was gaining fast on him. He quickly turned down a small alley that was just big enough to allow the thin bodies of Togemon and himself to slip through. Kimeramon roared loudly as he tried to give chase, only to crash into the buildings, entangling himself in some electrical wires that were hanging in-between the buildings. Seadramon took this advantage to exit the alley and escape down the street.

"Good timing," said Mimi from atop Seadramon's head.

"I always like to make an entrance," said Michael as Seadramon slipped down another street. Suddenly, they saw a blast of green fire shoot into the sky. Seadramon stopped and looked back over at the blast as it disappeared into the sky.

"Looks like our little playmate's free. Now what?" asked Seadramon as he put Togemon back down on the street and let Mimi and Michael off his head onto an overhead walkway.

"I don't know. He's just too strong for you guys to fight," said Mimi. Suddenly, a ray of green light burst forth from the sky and landed in Mimi's hand. It glowed softly for a few seconds before taking the shape of a necklace like object.

"What is that?" asked Michael. Mimi smiled as she took a good look at it.

"The Crest of Sincerity!" she cried. Suddenly, Kimeramon burst from in-between two buildings a short distance down the street. Mimi frowned as she looked down at Togemon. "It's time to bloom, my friend." Mimi's digivice suddenly glowed bright green as a ray of white light shot from the digivice and hit Togemon.

"Togemon, digivolve to…!" cried Togemon as yellow light blasted from her eyes and mouth. Then a flower burst forth from atop her head and opened up, a child sized fairy with four leaf wings flying out of the flower. "Lillymon!"

"Lillymon! Show him he can't mess with New York and get away with it!" shouted Mimi to Lillymon.

"You bet! Let's go Seadramon!" cried Lillymon as she and Seadramon flew towards Kimeramon.

"Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon, firing a blast of green fire at the two digimon. Lillymon flew above the blast while Seadramon dodged to the left. As she flew above Kimeramon, Lillymon put her hands together.

"Flower Cannon!" cried Lillymon, her hands morphing into a flower that fired a blast of green energy at Kimeramon.

"Ice Blast!" cried Seadramon, breathing a giant icicle at Kimeramon. Both attacks slammed into Kimeramon's body, knocking the giant digimon back into the side of a building, Kimeramon roaring loudly in anger. The attacks only did a little bit of damage to Kimeramon, making him more mad than anything else.

"That can't be good," said Michael. Kimeramon flew forward and punched Seadramon in the face with his SkullGreymon arm, knocking the giant sea dragon to the hard pavement of the street. Lillymon tried to fly away, but Kimeramon managed to grasp her in his Kuwagamon arm.

"Lillymon!" cried Mimi. Now what were they going to do? Seadramon was unable to fight at the moment, and now Kimeramon had Lillymon. Kimeramon let out a loud roar as he flung Lillymon to the pavement, her form changing back into that of Palmon. "Oh no, Palmon!"

"Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon as his mouth opened up. Mimi gasped in horror and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch her partner and best friend be deleted.

"Not today, you spare part digimon!" cried a voice. Kimeramon closed his mouth and looked behind him, only to be given a double kick in the face by Greymon. Kimeramon fell back to the ground as Greymon landed next to Palmon.

"Are you okay?" asked Greymon as he looked down at his small plant friend.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted," answered Palmon.

"Greymon? Then that means…"said Mimi, looking up just in time to see Imperialdramon fly by overhead and land behind them.

"Last stop, New York city! Everyone please exit to your right," said Imperialdramon as the force field that held the others on his back placed them on the ground. Imperialdramon then started to glow yellow as he shrank back into the forms of Veemon and Wormmon.

"Phew!" said Veemon, wiping his forehead. "I hope I don't have to fly that fast again anytime soon."

"I'll second that," said Wormmon. By now Kimeramon was back on his feet and had locked his two lower arms with Greymon's arms as Greymon tried to overpower Kimeramon. But unfortunately for them, Kimeramon was way too strong for Greymon to be able to hold him off for more than a few seconds as Kimeramon lifted him up into the air and tossed him over to the just now waking Seadramon.

"I think it's time to give this digital Frankinstein a taste of his own medicine," said Tai.

"Let's do it guys!" cried Gatomon as she leapt forward, all the others except Veemon, Wormmon, Impmon, and BlackGatomon following in her wake as they digivolved into their Champion forms.

"Lightning Paw!" cried Gatomon, punching Kimeramon in head, then getting knocked to the ground by the SkullGreymon arm.

"Howling Blaster!" cried Garurumon, firing a blast of blue sonic energy at Kimeramon. The blast hit him square in the chest, but didn't seem to have any effect.

"Meteor Wing!" cried Birdramon, releasing several fireballs from her fiery wings.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" cried Kyubimon, launching several blue flames from the tips of her tails.

"Electro Shocker!" cried Kabuterimon, sending a blast of purple electric energy towards Kimeramon. All three attacks slammed into the giant digimon, who let out an angry roar. He was getting very annoyed with these digimon. They were nowhere near strong enough to hurt him very much, but those attacks did sting a little.

"Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon, firing a blast of green fire at the two airborne digimon. Birdramon and Kabuterimon both dodged separate ways, just barely missing the attack.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire at Kimeramon.

"Gargo Laser!" cried Gargomon, firing several rounds of ammo at Kimeramon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" cried Ikkakumon, launching two missiles from his head.

"Blast Rings!" cried Aquilamon, firing several energy rings from his mouth. All four attacks nailed Kimeramon in the head, momentarily blinding him.

"Now's our chance!" cried Cody when he saw Kimeramon's lack of sight.

"Tail Hammer!" cried Ankylomon, whipping his tail around and knocking Kimeramon's feet out from underneath him.

"Nova Blast!" cried Greymon, breathing a giant ball of fire.

"Ice Blast!" cried Seadramon as he fired a giant icicle at Kimeramon.

"Hand of Fate!" cried Angemon, firing a blast of light at Kimeramon. All three attacks slammed into Kimeramon, engulfing the giant digimon.

"I think we got him," said Tai as they looked at the now motionless Kimeramon as the smoke cleared. Suddenly, they heard a clapping sound. Everyone looked up to see Daemon standing on top of a nearby building, applauding.

"Well done, Digidestined and Tamers. You have proven to be worthy opponents," said Daemon.

"You come down here and we'll show you just how worthy we are!' shouted Veemon. Daemon just laughed.

"Ah Veemon. Always the one to shot off his mouth. I know you think you've won, but think again," said Daemon as he snapped his fingers together. Suddenly, the whole area began to shake.

"What's going on?" cried TK as he caught Kari before she could fall.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out," said Angemon. He then flew up and looked around the area. Then his mouth fell open at the sight he saw. Coming out of the ocean was the biggest digimon he had ever seen. It had to be even bigger than Devimon was during their final battle against him six years ago. Angemon quickly flew back down to warn the others.

"That's just great. We solve one problem and end up with a bigger one," said Davis. Suddenly, Kari suddenly heard a strange voice in her head.

__

"Kaaarrriiii… We told you he'd come for you…," said the voice. She suddenly gasped. She had heard that voice before. In her nightmares two years ago. _"Kaaarrriiii…We knew he'd find you eventually…"_

"No…," she whispered to herself as she took a couple of steps back. "It can't be…Not again!" She then cried out and fell to her knees, grasping her head with her eyes closed. Everyone looked over to see Kari shaking in fear.

"Kari, what's wrong?" asked Tai as he bent down next to his sister. Kari couldn't move, she could only tremble as the voice returned.

__

"Kaaarrrriiii…The time has come…you must help us…," said the voice.

"NO!" cried Kari as she knelt even closer to the ground.

"What is it? What's wrong?" cried Tai, getting worried. Kari opened her eyes slowly only to find herself looking at an endless amount of water. Sweat ran down her face as she shook her head.

"No! I won't go back!" she cried out.

"Tai. What's wrong with Kari?" asked Greymon as he bent over to get a better look at what was going on.

"I don't know Greymon," said Tai. As the kids and their digimon had their attention focused on Kari, Kimeramon, who had only been stunned by the digimon's attacks against him, slowly got to his feet and flew off silently after Daemon, the two of them leaving the kids behind.

"Maybe I can help," said BlackGatomon, stepping forward through the crowd. She knelt down and started to examine Kari, who was shaking with fear, her eyes closed and her hands grasping her head.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Gatomon, her voice full of worry. BlackGatomon looked up from her examination, her face giving the impression that whatever was going on wasn't good.

"I can sense some kind of dark energy field around her, but I don't know what's causing it," said BlackGatomon.

"No…no…get away from me…no…Scubamon…leave me alone!" cried Kari. TK's head suddenly snapped up right.

"Wait a second! The Dark Ocean!" he cried. "That's what's going on! The digimon that pulled her into their dimension two years ago are trying to do it again!" Ken's face scowled when he heard this.

"The Dark Ocean…it has to be those Scubamon I saw there," said Ken. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from near the coast line. Everyone looked over to see a giant cloud of dust float up into the air.

"Great! That digimon is going to wreak the city unless we stop it," said Takato. Tai nodded in agreement as he lifted his tag and crest up to his chest.

"I agree. We have to stop that digimon first. Ready Greymon?" asked Tai, looking up at the dinosaur digimon.

"You bet!" cried Greymon as Tai's digivice started to glow a bright orange, a ray of light blasting from it and enveloping Greymon. "Greymon, digivolve to…!" he cried as yellow light traced down his left arm, changing it to metal. Then the light traced down the hard shell on his head, changing it into metal as well. Then six purple wings sprouted from his back. "MetalGreymon!"

"Time to howl my friend," said Matt as his digivice started to glow a bright blue, blasting a ray of white light that enveloped Garurumon.

"Garurumon, digivolve to…!" cried Garurumon as his body became erect like a human, his front paws becoming hands. A pair of pants appeared on his legs and denim lined his right arm. "WereGarurumon!"

"Be careful Birdramon," said Sora.

"I will. Don't worry Sora," said Birdramon as Sora's digivice started to glow a bright red color, letting loose a ray of light that enveloped Birdramon. "Birdramon, digivolve to…!" she cried as flames engulfed her body, transforming her into a giant humanoid bird with a pair of red wings with yellow tips and red hair done up in braids flowing down the back of her hair. "Garudamon!"

"As I always say, knowledge is power," said Izzy to Kabuterimon as his digivice began to glow a bright purple color, a ray of white light enveloping Kabuterimon.

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…!" cried Kabuterimon as green light shot up his head and over his horn, covering it in a hard maroon exoskeleton. Then his arms were covered by the exoskeleton, and then finally his wings retraced behind a large beetle shell that appeared on his back. "MegaKabuterimon!"

"Time to get to work," said Joe as his digivice turned a light black color, a blast of light enveloping Ikkakumon.

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…!" cried Ikkakumon as water enveloped his body, transforming him into a giant turtle-like creature with a furry face, two tusks, and a large razor-edged horn on his head. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit his hand, changing into a giant hammer. "Zudomon!"

"All right. Us older Digidestined will try and keep that digimon from getting to far inland. The rest of you try and help out Kari. We may need Angewomon's help in stopping this digimon," said Tai.

"Don't worry, Tai. You can count on us," said Takato.

"All right then. Let's go!" cried Tai as MetalGreymon scooped him up with his metal claw and placed Tai on his head. The other children boarded their digimon and set off towards the bay.

"What could be causing her to be so afraid?" asked Kyubimon.

"Maybe she's afraid of water?" said Growlmon.

"That's silly," said Gargomon.

"Actually, some people do have a fear of water, Gargomon," said Henry.

"Well, we can't help her as long as she's hysterical like this," said BlackGatomon. She opened her eyes wide, then squinted them. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" she cried, sending waves of hypnotic energy into Kari's open eyes. She continued to shake for a few seconds, then slumped into a sitting position, having fallen asleep.

"Now what?" asked Rika.

"Now we find out exactly what's wrong," said BlackGatomon. 

"How do we do that?" asked Yolie.

"I know a little secret about how to read minds of those I use my Cat's Eye on," said BlackGatomon. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on Kari, sending her conscious into the young girl's mind. BlackGatomon cringed suddenly, making the others nervous.

"What is it?" asked Gatomon. BlackGatomon shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Her mind's totally jumbled right now. I can't really make out any of her thoughts," said BlackGatomon. She continued to push further into Kari's subconscious, trying to find the source of the dark energy radiating from within her.

**********

"So what's the plan Tai?" asked MetalGreymon as the digimon made their way towards the rampaging digimon.

"I'm not sure, MetalGreymon. Hey Izzy, what's your Digimon Analyzer say about this thing?" asked Tai. Izzy took his laptop out and started to type on it.

"Let's see here…" said Izzy as he brought up the digimon's file.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's Voice)

__

"He's called Dracomon. An Ultimate level virus type digimon that uses his Tentacle Claw attack to paralyze his enemies, then shred them to pieces."

"Sounds like one nasty jellyfish," said Zudomon as he ran along side WereGarurumon.

"Yeah. One that could easily stop all our bodily functions is mere seconds," said Izzy as he closed his laptop.

"Well then let's take him out before he takes us out," said MegaKabuterimon.

"All right Digidestined! Time to do things our way! Attack!" cried Tai as MetalGreymon, Garudamon, and MegaKabuterimon dove towards Dracomon from above. Down below them, Zudomon and WereGarurumon set themselves up to attack as well.

"Giga Blaster!" cried MetalGreymon, launching two missiles from his chest. The missiles soared down and slammed into Dracomon's head, knocking the giant digimon's head back slightly.

"Horn Buster!" cried MegaKabuterimon, firing a blast of electrical energy from his horn. The blast slammed into Dracomon's midsection, the giant digimon grabbing the spot with one arm.

"Wing Blade!" cried Garudamon, launching a fiery bird from her wings, which also slammed into Dracomon's chest.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" cried Zudomon as he leaped into the air and brought his hammer down onto Dracomon's left foot.

"Wolf Claw!" cried WereGarurumon, slashing the air as a double wave of red energy slashed across Dracomon's right leg. But Dracomon was barely fazed by the attacks as he continued inland.

"Well, that didn't go quite the way I planned," said Tai as MetalGreymon flew out of Dracomon's way as the giant digimon waded closer inland.

"You can say that again," said Sora.

"I must say, for being an Ultimate digimon, Dracomon is extremely powerful," said Izzy.

"I think we should think this through some more before we try anything else," said Joe.

"Good idea," said Matt.

**********

"Hang in their Kari," whispered Gatomon as BlackGatomon continued to push further into her thoughts.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," said BlackGatomon's mind as she ran into another of Kari's mind blocks she had set up over the years. She had ran into several of these mental walls, and with each passage Kari's mind became more jumbled rather than getting clearer. "What has this girl gone through to be so afraid of her own memories?"

As BlackGatomon continued to probe deep into Kari's subconscious thoughts, the more she realized that the chances of finding what she needed to were growing dimmer.

END OF CHAPTER 7

This isn't good. Dracomon's almost in the city, and Kari's having some kind of mental breakdown. I sure hope BlackGatomon can figure out what's wrong before something serious happens to her. Not to mention, just how are the Digidestined going to stop Dracomon? To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	8. The Light Within

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Light Within

Dragomon let out a loud roar as he smashed one of the harbor's main docks to pieces underneath his left foot. A few blocks in front of the giant digimon stood three Ultimate digimon, ready to defend the city of New York with their lives.

"Do you really think this will work?" asked MegaKabuterimon as he looked down at Izzy.

"I hope so. You just be ready to lead Dragomon towards Central Park," said Izzy.

"Get ready. Here he comes," said Zudomon as he watched Dragomon crush a residential complex underneath his feet.

"Attack!" cried Garudamon as she leapt into the air, soaring up next to Dragomon's head. "Wing Blade!" she cried as a firebird flew from her wings and slammed into Dragomon's face, engulfing it in smoke.

"Horn Buster!" cried MegaKabuterimon, firing a blast of electricity from his horn, which hit Dragomon in his left eye, temporarally blinding the giant digimon and making him cry out in pain. He then looked down at the three digimon and let out a loud growl as he reached down for them.

"Heads up!" cried Zudomon as he scooped up the kids and ran out from underneath Dragomon's giant claw. He continued running as MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon followed behind him, Dragomon giving chase.

"Well, the first part of this plan is working. Let's hope Tai and Matt are ready for us," said Izzy under his breath.

********** 

Meanwhile, BlackGatomon was still trying to find out what was wrong with Kari. She was so absorbed in searching through Kari's mind that she herself had become unconscious. Unfortunately, Kari was sweating even more than earlier, and even with BlackGatomon's Cat's Eye Hypnotism keeping her asleep, she was still mumbling about water and darkness.

"Hang in there Kari," whispered Gatomon as she stood next to her partner.

"Don't worry Gatomon. Kari will be just fine, you'll see," said Rika.

"Oh I don't believe that will be the case," said a voice from above and behind them. Everyone turned around to see Daemon floating behind them.

"You did this to Kari! Make it stop now!" yelled Gatomon. Daemon merely laughed at Gatomon's statement.

"Fool. I am not the one causing this to happen to her. She herself is allowing the darkness to take over," said Daemon. Gatomon hissed as she went into a kneeling position, preparing to attack Daemon. "But don't worry. I have a special surprise for you, my feline friend." Suddenly, a giant patch of white fog started to roll out of a manhole in the middle of the street.

"What's that?" asked Ken.

"A digital field! But how did Daemon create one here?" said Henry.

"What's a digital field?" asked Yolie.

"It's a fog that appears in our world that allows digimon to enter the Real World from the Digital World," said Takato.

"That is correct, and the digimon that are in this field are more than meets the eye," said Daemon as the digital field burst forth from the manhole, flooding the whole block with thick fog. "Enjoy your new playmates, children." With that, Daemon vanished in a flash of fire.

"What digimon do you think he sent?" asked Rika as she and the other Tamers began to sweep their digivices back and forth, trying to scan the digimon in the field. Suddenly, Takato's digivice lit up with the picture of a digimon that looked like giant potato with a green leaf-like tail.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Takato's Voice)

__

"Jagamon, a Vaccine type vegetation digimon, Ultimate level, his special attack is Potato Smash."

"One Ultimate? That shouldn't be much of a problem," said Davis.

"But it might be if there are more than just one of us," said a voice in the fog. Just then, the fog started to dissipate, revealing dozens of the small vegetation digimon, each one glaring at the small group of humans and digimon.

"Okay, so maybe this will be a problem," said Davis. Growlmon and the other Tamer digimon stepped forward, standing in-between the Jagamon herd and the children.

"You'll have to get by us first!" cried Growlmon.

"Let's join them!" cried Davis and the others as they held up their beeping D-3s.

"Veemon, digivolve to…!" cried Veemon as he grew taller and more muscular, the small point on his nose becoming a steel blade while an 'X' formed on his chest. Finally, a pair of white wings sprouted out of his back. "ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…!" cried Hawkmon as he grew bigger, his wings growing longer as the claws on the end were replaced with white tipped red feathers. His headband disappeared as two long horns grew out of his head. "Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…!" cried Armadillomon as he grew bigger, his whole body becoming encased in steel with thick spikes and two bull like horns on his helmeted head, and a large spiked steel ball appeared on his tail. "Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…!" cried Wormmon as he grew erect, his forward claws extending into two long arms with white clawed hands. His face became covered in a black mask-like shell, and his shoulders now supported three spikes on them. Two pairs of wings sprouted from his back. "Stingmon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…!" cried Patamon as his body became that of a tall male human dressed in white with long blond hair flowing down his back. Three pairs of wings extended from his back and a golden staff appeared in his hand and his head became covered by a helmet. "Angemon!"

"Ha. Eight Champions against dozens of us Jagamon? You've got to be kidding me?" said the lead Jagamon. He then lowered his head towards the group. "Potato Smash!" he cried as three small potato shaped projectiles flew from his head.

"You think vegetables are gonna scare us?" said ExVeemon, raising a fist to punch the projectile away. But when his fist connected with it, it exploded, engulfing ExVeemon in a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, I do," said the lead Jagamon. "Attack!" All of the Jagamon leaped forward towards the group.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire at the Jagamon.

"Foxtail Inferno!" cried Kyubimon, firing several blue flames from her tail.

"Gargo Laser!" cried Gargomon, firing several rounds of ammo from his guns.

"Blast Rings!" cried Aquilamon, firing several rings of energy from his beak.

"Hand of Fate!" cried Angemon, firing a blast of white energy from his fist. All five attacks slammed into the front of the herd of Jagamon, encasing the group in a cloud of smoke.

"Potato Smash!" cried several Jagamon, launching their own projectiles at the good digimon. Several of them exploded as they made contact with the digimon. As they tried to regain their senses, two Jagamon spotted the motionless figures of BlackGatomon and Kari. They both looked at each other and grinned. This was too easy. Suddenly, both Jagamon were knocked to the ground by something from above.

"Back off you overgrown vegetables!" yelled Gatomon as she crouched down to pounce the two Jagamon who looked up to see the feline digimon standing between them and Kari and BlackGatomon.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" asked one of the Jagamon. "Potato Smash!" they both cried, firing their projectiles at BlackGatomon and Kari. 

"No! Kari!" cried Gatomon as she turned to watch helplessly as the deadly vegetables sailed towards her partner.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon as he tossed six fireballs from his fingertips, each one hitting a separate projectile and setting it off before it reached Kari and BlackGatomon.

"Huh!?" cried the two Jagamon, both of them wondering what had happened.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" asked Impmon as the two Jagamon looked over at the imp digimon. He had six more fireballs lit on his fingers. "I'll bet fried potato tastes pretty good. Badda Boom!" he cried as he threw the fireballs at the Jagamon. They both cringed as the fireballs slammed into them. One of the fireballs sailed past them, but not before catching their tails on fire. Both of the Jagamon cried out as they ran around trying to put out their tails.

"Thanks," said Gatomon. Impmon smirked as he walked up to Gatomon.

"Think nothing of it," said Impmon. Back at the main battle, the Champion digimon weren't fairing too well against the Jagamon. Already Ankylomon, Angemon, and Aquilamon were out, each of them coming under fire from twelve different Jagamon at once.

"This isn't working. We need to DNA Digivolve," said Davis.

"You're right. Let's do it!" said Ken as they both held up their D-3s. Both of them flashed to a blue and green color.

"ExVeemon…!" cried ExVeemon as his body started to glow a bright blue.

"Stingmon…!" cried Stingmon as his body started to glow a bright green.

"DNA Digivolve to…!" they both cried as their bodies combined, transforming them into an insect-dragon hybrid digimon. "Paildramon!"

"Our turn guys!" said Takato as he and the other Tamers pulled out a card and swiped it through their digivices, the cards turning into blue cards.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" they cried as their digimon became enveloped in yellow light.

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolve to…!" cried Gargomon as his body morphed into an armored rabbit-like digimon with cannons for hands. "Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolve to…!" cried Kyubimon as she did a rapid back flip, her body morphing into a human shape wearing a kimono. "Taomon!"

"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve to…!" cried Growlmon as his body became more muscular. His arms then became metal with metallic blades. Then armor formed around his chest with a long cord sticking out the back. Finally, his face became covered in a metal mask. "WarGrowlmon!"

**********

Inside Central Park stood Tai and Matt as they watched MegaKabuterimon deliver another Horn Buster attack against Dragomon, only to narrowly miss a Tentacle Claw counterattack.

"Come on Tai. They can't keep this up much longer," said Agumon, who was standing next to Gabumon.

"I know, but we have to wait until they get here. We can't afford you or Dragomon accidentally destroying any buildings that might have people in them," said Tai. Just then, Zudomon came running into the park, carrying the other children in one of his arms. He came to a stop next to Tai and Matt and placed the kids on the ground before flashing a yellow light, changing back into a panting Gomamon.

"Boy. I should enter the run, swim and be almost crushed triathlon," said Gomamon.

"Look up!" cried Gabumon as he pointed up. Everyone looked up in time to see Garudamon come sailing down towards the group, obviously having been hit by Dragomon's Tentacle Claw attack. She then flashed yellow, changing back into Biyomon, who was then caught by Sora.

"Biyomon! Are you okay?" asked Sora. Biyomon opened her eyes slowly.

"I'll be okay. I just need to rest," said Biyomon. A loud roar from above returned their attention to Dragomon, who swung and connected a claw with MegaKabuterimon, sending the insect digimon falling towards the lake in the middle of the park as he changed back into Tentomon. Izzy ran towards the lake to help Tentomon out of the water as Tai and Matt both gave a nod towards each other.

"Agumon, you're up!" said Tai. Agumon leaped forward as Tai's digivice shot a blast of white light that slammed into Agumon's back, causing his whole body to do a back flip from the force of the blast.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…!" cried Agumon as his form rapidly went through his Greymon stage, then his MetalGreymon stage before finally becoming a tall, human like dinosaur. Armor formed along his ankles. Then armor formed along the outside of his arms, metallic claws extending from the ends of them. Energy then gathered around the center of his back, changing into a shield with the Crest of Courage on it that then split in half, becoming a pair of wings. He then slashed the air with his claws as energy crackled around his body. "WarGreymon!"

"Let's go, Gabumon!" said Matt. Gabumon leaped forward as Matt's digivice shot a blast of white light that slammed into Gabumon's back, causing his whole body to do a back flip from the force of the blast.

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…!" cried Gabumon as his form rapidly went through his Garurumon stage, then his WereGarurumon stage before becoming a metallic version of Garurumon. He leaped into the air as a pair of jet wings extended from the back of his shoulders. Then a blade-like tail extended out of the tip of his back. He then flew in a circle, landing as dozens of compartments opened on his body. He then fired dozens of small missiles from the compartments, the projectiles slamming into the ground, covering the whole area around him in ice. "MetalGarurumon!"

"Yeah! Go get him WarGreymon!" cried Tai.

"You too, MetalGarurumon!" cried Matt.

"You heard them. Let's do it!" cried MetalGarurumon as the two Mega digimon flew into the air towards Dragomon, who was busy plucking trees out of the ground, munching on them like they were breadsticks.

"Mega Claw!" cried WarGreymon as he pulled back his right arm, the claws pointed straight forward. Dragomon turned towards the sound of WarGreymon's voice just in time to get slashed across the forehead, knocking the giant digimon to the ground.

********** 

"Rapid Fire!" cried Rapidmon as he fired two missiles from his cannons, the attack deleting two more Jagamon. The number of the Jagamon had dropped rapidly after the Ultimates had joined the battle. While the Jagamon were Ultimates themselves, they weren't that strong, which was why Daemon had sent so many to attack them. By now, only a dozen of the vegetation digimon remained.

"Potato Smash!" cried one of the Jagamon, launching thee more of his projectiles at Taomon.

"Talisman Spell!" cried Taomon as a shield wrapped around her body, protecting her as the Jagamon's attack exploded harmlessly against the transparent barrier.

"Desperado Blaster!" cried Paildramon, firing several rounds of energy from his cannons, deleting three more of the Jagamon.

"Lightning Paw!" cried Gatomon, punching one of the Jagamon back into two other ones, knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Atomic Blaster!" cried WarGrowlmon, firing his twin cannons at the three Jagamon that Gatomon had knocked to the ground, deleting them. As the last of their data floated away, the remaining six Jagamon, now outnumbered and vastly outmatched, turned tail and ran off, a small digital field appearing in front of them. They entered the field, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared, taking the Jagamon with them.

"Good riddance," said Yolie. Just then, an evil laugh sounded from above them. The group turned up towards the source to see Daemon standing on a nearby building.

"You really think that was all I have to offer? You have no clue what I have in store for you, and especially Kari," said Daemon. Gatomon leaped to the front of the group, her fists clenched.

"What did you do to Kari?" asked Gatomon in a demanding voice.

"Nothing yet. But I'd hate to disappoint you," said Daemon as he raised his hands into the air. Black energy started to gather in his palms. "So I'm going to transport her to the Dark Ocean."

"No!" cried Gatomon and TK together. They had both seen the Dark Ocean and the way Kari reacted to it. They didn't want her to go through that all over again.

"Oh don't worry," said Daemon. "You will be joining her, as well as Dragomon, myself, and Kimeramon!" With that, the collected black energy started to pulse outward, spreading across the city.

"Desperado Blaster!" cried Paildramon, firing his cannons at Daemon. But the blasts bounced harmlessly off his field of dark energy.

"Fools! You can not stop the process now!" said Daemon. The digimon leaped towards Daemon, trying to tackle him before he could complete the spell. But they were too late. Their bodies became engulfed in a dark aura, their forms vanishing. The children all gasped and turned to run, but their bodies also became engulfed by the dark aura, as did the still mind-linked BlackGatomon and Kari as they disappeared as well.

********** 

"Ice Wolf Bite!" cried MetalGarurumon, firing several of his freeze missiles at Dragomon, encasing the gigantic Ultimate digimon in a sheet of ice, which didn't hold for long as Dragomon broke free. WarGreymon started to collect energy in his hands to deliver a Terra Force attack to finish off Dragomon when all three digimon became engulfed in the black aura, their bodies vanishing into thin air.

"What!?" cried Matt and Tai together.

"What happened to them?" asked Joe.

"Looks like they just disappeared," said Gomamon. Suddenly, all of the children and the remaining digimon were engulfed by the black aura, their bodies also disappearing into nothingness.

********** 

"Oh man…," groaned Davis as he sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Davis! You're okay!" cried Veemon. Davis looked up to see Veemon standing over him, along with Ken and Wormmon. But something was different about them. Then he noticed that their bodies' color looked like something from a negative photograph.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Davis.

"It's not what happened to us, but where we were taken to," said Ken.

"What do you mean?" asked Davis as Ken helped Davis to his feet.

"We're in the Dark Ocean," said Ken. "In this world, everything is shrouded in darkness, even the color." Davis then noticed that the other children and digimon, minus Kari, Gatomon, and BlackGatomon were standing near the edge of a vast ocean.

"Hey! Where's Kari, Gatomon, and BlackGatomon?" asked Davis. Ken lowered his head.

"They didn't appear in the same area that we did. Not even the D-3's can pick up Kari's signal," said Ken.

"Not only that, but there are Control Spires here," said Veemon, pointing further down the coastline where at least a dozen black Control Spires stood, two of them about a quarter mile off the coastline.

"Who cares about the Control Spires!?" cried Davis, throwing up his hands. "We should be worrying about what happened to Kari and the others." By now, the other kids and digimon had joined them.

"We're going to find them, don't worry," said Armadillomon. Tai lowered his head.

"I hope so. I just hope they're okay," said Tai.

"Oh, I can assure you they won't be," said the voice of Daemon. Everyone turned around to see Daemon floating a couple of meters off shore.

"What did you do with my sister?" yelled Tai, his hands curling into fists.

"She's just fine…for now. You on the other hand, aren't," said Daemon as he lifted his hands into the air, a ball of fire forming in-between them. "Evil Inferno!" he cried, throwing the ball of fire at the group. Rika quickly pulled a card from her belt and swiped it through her digivice.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" cried Rika. Renamon leaped into the air, her body becoming engulfed in white light.

"Renamon, Matrix Digivolve to…!" cried Renamon as she changed into Kyubimon, then did a back flip as her body morphed into a humanoid shape in a kimono. "Taomon!"

"Do it Taomon!" cried Rika.

"Talisman Spell!" cried Taomon, raising a shield around the whole group, blocking Daemon's attack before it could reach them.

"I've had just about enough of you! Get him Agumon!" cried Tai.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…!" he cried, but the nearby Control Spires blocked Agumon's digivolution. "Huh!?"

"It's the Control Spires! They're keeping you from digivolving," said Ken.

"That's right. As long as those Control Spires remain standing, you'll be powerless to digivolve," said Daemon as he formed another fireball in his hands.

"Well we'll just have to knock them down!" said Davis, raising his D-3 into the air. "Digi Armor Energize!" he cried as the Digi-Egg of Friendship appeared.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to…!" cried Veemon as the Digi-Egg of Friendship bonded with him, his form becoming wrapped in blue lightning as his body changed into a four-legged animal with black armor and a lightning shaped metal blade on his head. "Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Ken, Cody, Yolie, and TK as the Digi-Eggs of Kindness, Reliability, Sincerity, and Hope appeared.

"Wormmon, Armor Digivolve to…!" cried Wormmon as the Digi-Egg of Kindness bonded with him, his body becoming wrapped in purple energy as his segmented body became erect and changing into a child-like shape. Two long rabbit-like ears covered in a rubber material extended from his head and his hands were covered by gloves of the same material. "Poochiemon, the Pixie if Kindness!"

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to…!" cried Armadillomon as the Digi-Egg of Reliability bonded with him, his body becoming wrapped in bubbles as his form changed into a submarine-like shape with a long spiked lance on the front and flippers on the sides and back like those of a fish. "Submarimon, the Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to…!" cried Hawkmon as the Digi-Egg of Sincerity bonded with him,, his body becoming wrapped in a thick fog as his body changed into humanoid shape with spring-like limbs with shurikens on the ends as hands and feet. "Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…!" cried Patamon as the Digi-Egg of Hope bonded with him, his body transforming into that of a horse with yellow wings and armor covering his head and chest. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Come on guys! Let's take down those Control Spires!" cried Davis as he and Ken hopped onto Raidramon's back, the giant animal digimon bounding off towards the Control Spires. The other digimon took off towards the Control Spires after Raidramon. Daemon watched as the armor digimon left, chuckling to himself.

"You're friends won't get to the Control Spires before I burn you to a crisp. Evil Inferno!" cried Daemon, firing a blast of fire from his hands.

"Talisman Spell!" cried Taomon, raising her shield again, blocking his attack a second time. But this time, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted from trying to hold off a Mega's attack twice.

"Taomon! Are you okay?" asked Rika. Takato saw Taomon collapse, then realized that Daemon was right. Taomon couldn't protect them until Davis and the others reached the Control Spires. He frowned as he realized what he needed to do. He just hoped that it would work in this dimension.

"Guilmon…," said Takato as he raised his digivice into the air.

"I'm right behind you Takato," said Guilmon as he walked up next to his partner. Takato gave a nod.

"You're finished!" said Daemon as he fired another blast of fire from his hands.

"Biomerge activate!" shouted Takato, his digivice exploding in a flash of yellow light as it combined with his body, turning him into digital data. Guilmon's body began to glow yellow as the digital information of Takato combined with Guilmon's body.

"Guilmon, Biomerge to…!" cried Guilmon as his body exploded into data, which was then replaced by a humanoid shape dressed in knight's armor. A huge lance appeared over his right arm, a shield over his left. Guilmon's head went through his digivolutions, finally becoming the helmeted head of a knight with a long red cape flowing down his back. "Gallantmon!"

"What's this!?" cried Daemon as he watched his attack splash harmlessly against Gallantmon's shield. Gallantmon looked up at a shocked Daemon.

"We will not fall to the likes of you. Evil will never win against the power of good," said Gallantmon. He then leaped forward, his lance becoming electrified with energy. "Lightning Joust!" cried Gallantmon, firing a beam of electricity from the lance. Daemon held up his hands and created a shield of fire around his body, dispersing the electric attack.

"Fool. You may be a Mega now, but you are still no match for me!" laughed Daemon.

"We will see about that," said Gallantmon, charging Daemon. All the Digidestined kids watched with amazement as Gallantmon and Daemon fought. It was a little bit until Tai noticed that Takato wasn't with them.

"Hey! Where's Takato?" asked Tai.

"Don't worry. He's right there," said Terriermon, pointing at Gallantmon.

"What do you mean?" asked Izzy.

"Takato and Gallantmon are one in the same," said Henry.

"You mean that Gallantmon is Guilmon and Takato combined!?" said Izzy.

"Yep," said Rika as she watched Gallantmon block a blast of fire with his shield.

"Prodigious," said Izzy as he returned his attention to the battle.

********** 

"Can you believe she came back to us?" said a voice.

"No, especially after the way she treated us last time," said a second voice. Kari's mind started to get worried. Something about those voices sounded awfully familiar. Like something from a dream, or something she'd experienced long before but forgotten.

"Well, this time she will be our queen. She will have no choice. She must lead us in the battle against our master," said a third voice. Kari started to stir. She heard something moving, probably the people the voices belong to standing up. With a groan, she opened her eyes to see several dark gray fish-like digimon looking down at her.

"You're awake. That's good," said one of the digimon. Kari's eyes suddenly went wide when she realized which digimon were looking down at her. She gasped as she stood up, the digimon jumping back in surprise.

"What are you doing? Why have you brought me back here?" asked Kari in a frightened voice as she walked back into the edge of a tall cliff behind her. One of the digimon stepped forward, trying not to scare her.

"We did not bring you here. You came to us," said the digimon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"First off, allow me to introduce myself and my friends. We're Scubamon," said the digimon.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Gomamon's Voice)

__

Scubamon are digimon that live in the ocean. They use their Harpoon Hook attack to make their point to their enemies.

"I know who you are," said Kari. "You've brought me here once before."

"We only brought you here because you promised us to lead us in the fight against our undersea master," said a second Scubamon.

"I never promised you anything," said Kari, becoming quite scared now.

"You did, and you will honor our request as you have promised," said the first Scubamon as he started to advance on Kari.

"Lightning Paw!" cried out two voices. The Scubamon looked up just in time to see two gloved paws slam into his face, knocking him back and to the ground. Both Gatomon and BlackGatomon landed on all fours in front of Kari.

"Back off!" shouted Gatomon, standing up and pointing her claws at the Scubamon.

"We know of you. You are the protector of our queen," said the third Scubamon.

"You bet, now back off and leave her alone," said Gatomon.

"But she has promised us to lead us in our fight," said the first Scubamon.

"You're lying," said Kari. "I never promised you anything."

"Yes you did. Several years ago, a young human girl came to our world. She had the amazing ability to bring light to the darkness that has consumed our world. We asked her if she would lead us in the fight against our undersea master, who is the cause of all the darkness of this world," said the second Scubamon.

"Then the human girl started to vanish before our very eyes. We begged her to stay and help us, but she had to return to her own world. We asked her if she would return and help us fight, and she promised us she would," said the third Scubamon.

"And the name of that human girl was Kari Kamiya," said the first Scubamon.

"That can't be true," said Kari, falling to the ground in disbelief. "It just can't be…" BlackGatomon sighed as she realized what she had to do to set things straight.

"I can find out whether or not you did promise them or not, but you have to let me search you mind freely," said BlackGatomon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"Just trust me," said BlackGatomon. Kari hesitated, but nodded. BlackGatomon closed squinted her eyes, then opened them wide. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" she cried as waves of red hypnotic energy came from BlackGatomon's eyes, sending Kari into a dreamlike state.

"Now we'll find out the truth," said Gatomon as she watched BlackGatomon begin to search Kari's subconscious for the answers they were looking for. Suddenly, a giant wave appeared off the coast.

"It's him!" cried the three Scubamon together. Gatomon looked out towards the sea, watching with her mouth open as Dragomon burst from the ocean, rising up higher than the Statue of Liberty.

"This isn't good," said Gatomon, watching as the giant digimon turned towards the beach and start moving inland.

"What are we going to do?" asked the first Scubamon. "He'll destroy us for sure!"

"Not if I can help it!" cried Gatomon as she leaped into the air, Kari's digivice and crest glowing brightly. "Gatomon, digivolve to…!" cried Gatomon as her tail retracted into her body, which began to change into a female human shape. Eight wings extended from her back as her body became covered in a white cloth, her left glove being replaced by a white glove, and her right arm becoming wrapped by a piece of pink cloth. A winged helmet fell upon her head "Angewomon!"

"You can't possibly defeat him by yourself," cried the second Scubamon.

"I will do what I must to protect Kari," said Angewomon as the wings on her glove extend to three times their normal length. "Celestial Arrow!" she cried, firing an arrow of light at Dragomon. The attack struck Dragomon right in the chest, but caused little damage. It did, however, draw Dragomon's attention. The giant digimon looked down at the tiny angel digimon.

"You dare defy me in my own world?" asked Dragomon, those being the first words Angewomon could remember hearing him speak.

"Why do you treat these Scubamon like they are slaves? All digimon have the right to choose what they want to do with their lives," said Angewomon.

"These Scubamon are my personal slaves. They are destined to serve me for all eternity," said Dragomon, raising a claw up to strike. "Tentacle Claw!" he cried, swinging his giant claw at Angewomon.

"Heaven's Charm!" cried Angewomon, forming a ring of energy above her head, rays of rainbow colored light flowing from the center. Dragomon stopped his attack, momentarily stunned by the Vaccine type's attack, which caused Virus digimon to become paralyzed for a short time and weaken them considerably. While it did stun him, it didn't drain any of his strength due to his immense size.

"Come on guys! Now's our chance!" cried the third Scubamon.

"We'll bring back help!" yelled the first Scubamon as the three of them dove into the water. Down below the battle, BlackGatomon finally found what she needed to find. Opening her eyes, she cut her Cat's Eye Hypnotism's effect on Kari, waking her up.

"Kari, I hate to say this…," said BlackGatomon. Kari looked worried at what BlackGatomon had found out. "But you really did promise the Scubamon to help them, when you was only six years old."

"Six years old…" said Kari in a whisper as she remembered what had happened. 

****FLASHBACK****

It had been two years after the incident in Heighten View Terrace involving Greymon and Parrotmon's fight. She had wandered farther into the park that day than she was allowed, and had happened upon a fountain in the middle of the park. Peering into it, she saw the faces of several Scubamon.

"Ohhhh…," she gasped as she watched the faces look up at her. The next thing she knew, she was standing on the beach next to a dark gray ocean with several Scubamon standing around her.

"A human child!" exclaimed one of them.

"But how did she get here?" asked another one of them. Being a curious girl by nature, and having no fear of monsters after seeing Greymon and Parrotmon's fight, she walked up to the nearest Scubamon.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Kari. The Scubamon looked at one another, then the one she had addressed looked at her.

"We are Scubamon, servants to the great undersea king Dragomon," said the Scubamon.

"Servants? You mean like butlers?" asked Kari. The Scubamon shook his head.

"No…not like butlers. More like slaves," said the Scubamon.

"That's terrible," said Kari. "I wish I could help you." Then as she said this, a pink glow surrounded her body, and the darkness that warped the color of the Dark Ocean became replaced by true color as the light inside of Kari that would later decide her crest's trait repelled the darkness.

"Wow!" exclaimed several of the Scubamon as they watched with awe as the darkness retreated from Kari. Then the light died down, becoming replaced by the darkness once again. While she did possess the powers of light, she was too young and inexperienced to use for very long.

"Do you think that she might be the one the ancient legends spoke of?" asked one of the Scubamon to another.

"I do believe so. The prophecy does speak of a human child who could overpower the darkness of our world," said the second Scubamon. Suddenly, Kari's body flew into the air, being carried by some unseen force. The Scubamon ran towards her as she floated higher into the air.

"Please stay, young human! We need you!" cried one of the Scubamon.

"You must lead our forces against our undersea master!" cried a second Scubamon.

"I will find some way to help you. I promise!" cried Kari as she floated higher.

"What is your name, so that we might find you again?" asked a third Scubamon.

"My name is Kari Kamyia!" yelled Kari as she disappeared from the Dark Ocean. The next thing she remembered, she was standing next to the fountain again. She looked over the side to see if the Scubamon were their. But nothing except clear water stared back at her. 

****END FLASHBACK**** 

"Now I remember," said Kari as her fear of the Scubamon faded. "I did promise to help them."

"But why were you so scared of them?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I had forgotten about them, and when they tried to talk to me or take me here, I was scared," said Kari as she looked up to see Angewomon get him by Dragomon's left claw, her form changing back into Gatomon as she hit the sandy beach with a thud.

"Gatomon!" cried Kari.

"Pathetic," said Dragomon. He then turned and looked down at Kari. "So you are the prophecy's Keeper of Light. You are a lot smaller than I expected."

"Size isn't everything," said Kari. "Sometimes even something small can affect something big in a huge way." As she said those words, dozens of Scubamon burst from the ocean, each one holding a harpoon in their flippers.

"Harpoon Hook!" cried the Scubamon, each of them tossing their harpoons at Dragomon. The harpoons pierced Dragomon in several places, the giant digimon crying out in pain.

"My queen, are you all right?" asked a Scubamon that had not joined the others in the fight. He was a much older Scubamon, the years evident in his appearance.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," said Kari. She then blushed. "And please don't call me queen."

"Certainly Kari," said the Scubamon, turning his attention to the fighting digimon. While the Scubamon had managed to surprise Dragomon and get in a few lucky shots, they were now loosing the fight, Dragomon deleting one Scubamon after another.

*If only I had a Tamer, then I'd digivolve and show that overgrown squid a thing or two,* thought BlackGatomon. She looked over at Kari, who had retrieved Gatomon from the midst of the battle. She was now stroking the white feline digimon softly, hugging her close. BlackGatomon wished she had a Tamer that cared that much about her. 

"I failed…" whispered Gatomon as Kari stroked her head with her hand.

"No…I failed," said Kari, lowering her head. "I promised these digimon that I would help them, but instead I'm standing by watching as they're being deleted."

"You can still help them," said BlackGatomon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari, looking down at the black feline digimon.

"You are the Keeper of Light. You have a power that no other child on your planet possesses," said BlackGatomon.

"I don't know," said Kari, taking a step back. "I don't think I'm strong enough to help them win."

"You have to believe you are Kari," said Gatomon as she looked up at Kari from her arms.

"Search deep inside and find the true power of your light," said BlackGatomon. Kari looked at Gatomon, then BlackGatomon, and finally looked at the fighting Scubamon as another one was deleted by Dragomon. Kari frowned and took a step forward.

"You're right. I can do this," said Kari. She then closed her eyes and started to look deep into her heart, trying to find the true power that she possessed.

"Come on Kari. I know you can do it," said Gatomon.

*What am I thinking?* thought Kari as she tried to find the light. *I can't possibly be as strong as they seem to think I am.* Then she thought of the promise she made to the Scubamon. And how Gatomon had stood up to Dragomon alone to protect her. It was with these thoughts that she became determined to help out. Suddenly, she felt her heart open to her, and a new power come rushing through her body.

"Huh!?" gasped Gatomon as she saw Kari's body become enveloped in pink light. Suddenly, Gatomon felt a power greater than even that of Kari's crest flowing through her. The pain left her body, being replaced with strength. Gatomon leaped out of Kari's arms to the ground, then bounded up into the air as Kari's digivice shot a blast of white light at her, hitting her in the back.

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolve to…!" cried Gatomon as she digivolved into her Angewomon form, then into a eight winged pink dragon with two long horns and a long tail. She flew up into the sky, performing a flip in the air, then curling around once in the air. "Magnadramon!"

"Whoa!" gasped BlackGatomon and the old Scubamon together as the towering form of Magnadramon floated in front of them. Kari's body stopped glowing. She opened her eyes slowly, then wide in amazement at the sight she saw.

"Gatomon?" ask Kari. Magnadramon nodded at Kari.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Magnadramon's Voice)

__

I am Magnadramon, a Holy Dragon digimon. I am pure of heart and mind. I use my Fire Tornado attack to vanquish my foes.

She then flew off and up face to face with Dragomon.

"What!?" cried Dragomon when he saw Magnadramon fly up in front of him.

"Dragomon. You have abused digimon and their right to live free lives. How can you justify yourself?" asked Magnadramon.

"This is my world. I rule over everything here, including all digimon," said Dragomon.

"Don't you have any regrets for the things you have done to these Scubamon?" asked Magnadramon.

"You dare question me? Tentacle Claw!" cried Dragomon, raising his claw back to strike.

"Fire Tornado!" cried Magnadramon, breathing a blast of blue fire that swirled from her mouth. The spiral slammed into Dragomon's chest, penetrating his tough skin and burrowing deep into his body.

"Im…poss…ible," said Dragomon. Then his form burst into digital data, vanishing into the air.

"Nothing's impossible when you have a pure heart," said Magnadramon as she flew back down to where Kari and BlackGatomon awaited her.

"That was fantastic Magnadramon!" cried Kari, giving Magnadramon a hug on her muzzle. Magnadramon smiled and nuzzled Kari with her muzzle.

"Thank you Kari. If you had not found the strength inside of yourself, I never would have been able to digivolve to Mega," said Magnadramon.

"Well, I had a lot of help finding it," said Kari, looking down at BlackGatomon.

"It was…nothing," said BlackGatomon, blushing at the comment.

"You have saved us!" cried a voice. They turned to see a couple of dozen Scubamon running towards them, survivors from their attack against Dragomon.

"Please stay with us. Be our queen, the ruler that we deserve to have," said one of the Scubamon.

"I'm honored that you would want me to be your queen, but I can't. I have to go back to my world, to where I belong," said Kari. Then an idea hit her as she smiled. "But I know of someone who would make the perfect ruler for you." The Scubamon looked at one another, wondering what she meant by that.

"Who?" asked one of the Scubamon.

"This Scubamon," said Kari, gesturing to the elder Scubamon. "He is kind and wise, the perfect ruler if you ask me." The other Scubamon gathered in a huddle and talked to themselves. Then they broke and looked at Kari.

"We accept," said the Scubamon together.

"Would you at least stay and have a celebration party with us?" asked one of the Scubamon.

"I wish I could," said Kari as she and BlackGatomon mounted Magnadramon. "But I have to find my brother and my friends."

"We wish you a safe trip," said the elder Scubamon.

"Thank you. There is one other thing I can give to you as a going away gift," said Kari. She closed her eyes, calling upon the light in her heart. Suddenly, she began to glow a bright pink as light poured from her body, pushing back the darkness that was covering the world. The light spread across the beach, then shot into the air, spreading out to the far reaches of the Dark Ocean. As the light overtook the darkness, the true color of the world returned, leaving a clear blue ocean. The sky became a crystal clear blue with white clouds passing through it. The Scubamon all gasped in awe as they saw their world free of the darkness that had plagued it for years. Magnadramon then flew up into the air, and then took off towards the west, guided by some internal instinct that told her that their friends were in this direction.

********** 

"Shield of the Just!" cried Gallantmon, firing a blast of red energy from his shield. Daemon blocked this attack with his fire shield, the force of the attack pushing him a few meters back.

"He's strong…real strong," muttered Tai under his breath. Gallantmon was the only one of their digimon fighting right now, the other Tamer digimon holding back in case they were needed, and the Digidestined digimon waiting to see the twelve Control Spires in the distance topple.

"Evil Inferno!" cried Daemon, throwing another blast of fire at Gallantmon, who barely blocked the attack with his shield. "You can not win. Give up!"

"Never!" cried Gallantmon. Suddenly, several explosions caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked over to see four Control Spires topple to the ground, another one falling out in the ocean. Daemon snarled under his breath. He would soon have to fight several Mega digimon instead of just one. He was so close to finalizing his plans, he couldn't fail now! Deciding that retreat was probably the best thing right now, he gave a whistle. This brought the others attention back to him.

"Well, it seems that my time here has been overstayed. It's time for me to take my leave. See you in Shinjuku, Tamers!" laughed Daemon as he became enveloped in a white cloud of fog. Suddenly, a blast of green fire shot from behind them, striking Gallantmon and knocking him into the ocean. Everyone looked behind them just in time to see Kimeramon fly by overhead and enter the fog. Then the fog vanished, leaving nothing behind.

"Oh no! It can't be!" cried Henry.

"He got away, it's no big deal. We'll find him again," said Matt.

"It's not that," said Takato as he and Guilmon came out of the ocean, dripping wet. "Shinjuku is our home town in our world."

"You mean that he's headed for your world?" asked Joe.

"Exactly. And Kimeramon is with him," said Renamon. Suddenly, a flash of white light shot by them, removing the darkness from the world around them.

"Uh…What just happened?" asked Mimi.

"It looks like the darkness was just…removed," said Sora.

"It has been," said Agumon. "We digimon can sense the presence of good and evil in the air, and the darkness that was in this world is gone."

"But how is that possible?" asked Izzy. "This world has always been shrouded in darkness." Just then, Davis and the others returned, the armor digimon changing back into their Rookie forms.

"Did you guys see that wicked light show?" asked Davis.

"Yeah. What was it?" asked Tai.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that this world has been healed of the damage the darkness has caused," said Cody.

"I guess their going to have to change the name of this place from the Dark Ocean to the Light Ocean," said Yolie.

"Hey! What's that?" asked Terriermon, pointing of towards the east. Everyone turned and looked out towards where Terriermon was pointing. They all saw what appeared to be a pink cloud flying across the sky towards them.

"I'm not sure," said Henry.

"Looks like a pink cloud," said Rika.

"Yeah, but clouds don't move like that…do they?" asked Impmon.

"Not usually," said Agumon. After another twenty seconds, the form of the cloud became clearer, as the shape of a dragon appeared in its place.

"Please tell me that's not Majirimon," said Takato.

"Who's Majirimon?" asked Tai.

"He was one of the twelve Devas that we fought in our world. Each one was an Ultimate digimon that represented an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. Majirimon was the Dragon Deva," said Henry. Guilmon, in the meantime, was busy sniffing the air, trying to identify the scent of the digimon.

"It's not Majirimon, but it's not any digimon I've ever smelled before," said Guilmon. Then the dragon shape turned to the side, revealing two small shapes riding on the back of it. Tai quickly pulled his mini telescope from his back pocket, thankful he had thought to grab it just in case. As he zoomed in on the figure, he suddenly realized who was riding it.

"It's Kari and BlackGatomon!" cried Tai.

"What!?" cried everyone, looking over at Tai with disbelief.

"Izzy! What's your digimon analyzer say about that digimon they're riding?" asked Tai.

"Her name's Magnadramon, she's…Gatomon's Mega form!" said Izzy in disbelief.

"No way! Gatomon reached the Mega level!?" shouted Davis. By now, Magnadramon was close enough that they could clearly see Kari and BlackGatomon riding on her back.

"Tai, TK, Davis!" cried Kari as Magnadramon landed on the sandy beach. Kari and BlackGatomon dismounted the dragon digimon.

"Wow! You look great!" said Veemon. Magnadramon looked over at Veemon with a smile.

"Thank you," said Magnadramon as she glowed yellow, changing back into Gatomon.

"What happened to you?" asked Tai. Kari smiled and looked back towards the east.

"I was…keeping a promise to some old friends," said Kari. 

END OF CHAPTER 8 

Wow! Who knew that Kari had that kind of power? With Magnadramon now on their side, the odds are starting to turn in their favor. But will they be able to stop Daemon before he can carry out his plans for the Tamers' world? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	9. The Prophecy

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Prophecy

"So now what do we do?" asked Rika as the Tamers and Digidestined sat in a circle on the beach of the former Dark Ocean. They had met a few of the Scubamon that had come to pay their respects to Kari, and had learned from them that the Dark Ocean had indeed been renamed, as Yolie had joked, the Light Ocean. But while the Scubamon were filled with joy, the Tamers and their digimon were filled with worry, as Daemon had departed from the Dark Ocean to head for the Tamer's world, taking Kimeramon with him. Now the Tamers and Digidestined were pondering how to get to the Tamer's world. While the Tamers had been able to get to the Digidestined's world, they had used a portal created by Daemon to get there. Now that gate was closed as well.

"I don't know Rika. Daemon seems to keep just one step ahead of us," said Takato. Izzy was busy working with his laptop, still trying to analyze the Tamers' digivices and get a feel for how they worked.

"Well, we have to get back home. Daemon and Kimeramon will be wreaking havoc in our world," said Henry. Terriermon jumped up on top of Henry's head and looked down at him.

"Momonti! It's not like the city's without any kind of defense. Ryo and Monodramon are still there," said Terriermon.

"Not to mention Kazu and Guardromon," said Takato.

"And Kenta and MarineAngemon," said Guilmon.

"I guess so, but still, I wish we were there to help," said Henry.

"Prodigious!" cried Izzy, catching everyone's attention as they looked over at him. "I think I may have found the answer to our problem!"

"What do you mean?" asked Matt. Izzy help up his computer.

"As we know, a Digi Port can only be opened with the power of a D-3. But I believe I might be able modify the D-3 using the programmed data in the Tamer's digivices so that they will open a Digi Port between our world and theirs," said Izzy.

"Yes, that might be possible," said Ken as he looked at Izzy's data. "Hey Takato, can we borrow your digivice?"

"Sure," said Takato, handing Ken his digivice. Ken handed it to Izzy, who placed it in his digivice up-link on his laptop's keyboard. He then started to type in commands to his laptop, telling it to download the information it would need to transfer to the D-3's in order to make them work the way they needed them to.

********** 

"Hey Ryo. What's this?" asked Monodramon as the small purple dragon digimon picked up Ryo's baseball bat.

"Be careful with that Monodramon. That's not a toy," said Ryo, taking the bat from Monodramon before he could smash something with it. Monodramon crossed his arms and gave Ryo a smug look.

"Nothing of yours is a toy," pouted the small dragon.

"Some are, but you have a tendency of breaking everything you touch," said Ryo.

"I do not!" shouted Monodramon. Suddenly, Monodramon stopped yelling at Ryo and turned towards the window. He then gave a loud growl as he bared his teeth.

"What is it?" asked Ryo. Monodramon leaped onto the open windowsill and looked out towards the park, his eyes narrowed sharply.

"Digimon," said Monodramon. "Two really powerful ones."

"Do you think one is the one who was attacking us earlier?" asked Ryo. Monodramon shook his head.

"I can't tell. All I know is that they are powerful. Maybe more powerful than even I am," said Monodramon.

"Well, we'd better check it out," said Ryo, grabbing his digivice and running out the door, Monodramon flying right behind him.

********** 

"Ah. It's good to be back in the Tamer's world. No overwhelming numbers of Digidestined to bother with," said Daemon as he stood next to Kimeramon, who was busy sniffing the air, taking in the sight. "Now to begin the final phase of my plan."

********** 

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Davis, who was pacing back and forth impatiently. It had been almost an hour since Izzy had begun the task of modifying TK's D-3, and Davis was getting restless. While only one D-3 needed to be reconfigured, the task was a lot harder than what Izzy had originally predicted.

"Not much longer now Davis," said Izzy as he continued to upload the new data into the D-3s. As this was going on, the other Digidestined were busy catching up with Mimi and Palmon, while Tai and Takato were talking with each other off to the side.

"So Guilmon isn't a real digimon?" asked Tai.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, yeah he's real, but I created him," said Takato, looking over at Guilmon, who was busy talking with Agumon and Veemon. "I based him after Agumon, who was one of my favorite digimon."

"Agumon is a pretty tough digimon," said Tai, looking over at the three Rookies.

"I wanted Guilmon to be a reptile type digimon, but I didn't know he was a Virus type until quite a while after I met him. But in my world, all digimon were pretty nice when you got to know them. I mean, Impmon's a perfect example," said Takato.

"Wormmon's the same way with us. He may be a Virus type, but he's one of the nicest digimon I know," said Tai. 

********** 

Meanwhile, back in the Tamer's world, Ryo and Monodramon were hot on the trail of the new digimon, Monodramon's dragon-like sense of smell leading them from the busy city streets to the park.

"Are you sure they're this way?" asked Ryo as he followed the small purple dragon through the foliage of the park.

"Positive," said Monodramon as he leaped through another bush, then stopped. Ryo joined his partner and froze when he saw why Monodramon had stopped. Sitting in the middle of the park path was Kimeramon and Daemon.

"So much pure energy, I just don't know where to begin," said Daemon, looking around at the city.

"Is that them?" asked Ryo. Monodramon shook his head yes, not wanting to speak for fear of catching their attention.

"Well, let's get going," said Daemon as he flew off towards the west side of the city, Kimeramon following him from behind. When they were out of sight, Monodramon leaped from the bushes and stared off in the direction they had left.

"Ryo. I'm going to take them," said Monodramon, gritting his teeth.

"You sure?" asked Ryo. "Well, okay. But I'll go and get those two other boys just in case." Monodramon nodded as he became enveloped in purple light.

"Monodramon, digivolve to…!"cried Monodramon as a cocoon of purple light enclosed around him. The light then died down, leaving a black dragon digimon with four red wings in Monodramon's place. "Cyberdramon!"

"Be careful Cyberdramon," said Ryo as he ran off towards the other side of the park where Kazu and Kenta usually hung out and played the digimon card game. Cyberdramon just gave a low growl and a nod before he took to the air after Kimeramon and Daemon.

********** 

"There. The D-3 is ready to go," said Izzy as he handed TK back his D-3.

"Ready everyone? Digi Port open!" cried TK as the Digi Port appeared on Izzy's laptop screen, everyone being pulled into the Digi Port. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of what looked like a large desert with a small forest growing in the middle of it.

"Where are we?" asked Davis as he lowered his goggles over his eyes to block the blowing sand.

"This is our Digital World," said Renamon. "Not exactly the best of places compared to yours."

"So now what?" asked Agumon.

"We have to get back to our Real World before Daemon can do any major damage," said Henry. "The only problem is that we don't have Grani to help us this time."

"Who's Grani?" asked Yolie.

"Grani was a machine that my dad and his friends made to bring us home from the Digital World the first time we came here. It was originally called the ARK, but after they modified it for combat, they renamed it Grani," said Henry. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded off in the distance. Everyone turned towards the sound to see a giant blue cloud come flying towards them.

"Hey! It's Azulongmon!" cried Guilmon.

"It seems you have returned with some new friends," said Azulongmon as his body appeared out of the cloud.

"Yes. We found out that Daemon is behind all this. He's the digimon that has been causing all the problems," said Takato. Azulongmon nodded, then looked down at BlackGatomon.

"And what of the black feline?" asked Azulongmon.

"It's okay. She's with us now," said Rika.

"You can not possible believe that she has changed, can you?" cried a second voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Zhuqiaomon floating behind them, his fiery body glowing bright red.

"Hey pal!" cried Impmon, pointing up at the giant firebird Sovereign. "I trust this digimon. She has helped us more than once in this fight. If you want a piece of her, you'll have to go through me!"

"Such a big mouth for such a puny creature. Be warned Impmon, that I can take away your ability to digivolve into Beelzemon just as easily as I gave it to you," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Stand down Zhuqiaomon. If the Tamers believe she is okay, then I believe she is an ally, not an enemy," said Azulongmon.

"I still do not trust her, but I will not push the matter further," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Ey. You never was the one to let your guard down around anyone, were ya Zhuqiaomon?" said a third voice. All the kids watched as what they thought was a forest suddenly rise up on four legs and turn around, revealing the form of Ebonwumon.

"It is wise to always be cautious with an enemy tuned ally," said Zhuqiaomon.

"But there are times when caution must be thrown into the wind for what has to be done," said a fourth voice as a giant wolf digimon with twelve golden balls circling his body bounded up to the group.

"Caution is something that you know nothing of, Baihumon. Was it not you who tried to take on our Ultimate Enemy and was almost deleted?" said Zhuqiaomon, looking down at the Holy Animal Sovereign.

"The past is past. We must concentrate on our future if we are to survive," said Baihumon.

"Now don't you two go getting all relied up over something that ya both know has nothing to do with here and now," said Ebonwumon.

"Indeed, you must calm yourselves," said Azulongmon. He then turned his attention to the children and their digimon. "I can sense that you are wanting to return to your world and stop this Daemon before he can carry out his plans. But I'm afraid that it would be far wiser to stay here for the time being."

"What do you mean?" asked Takato.

"There is an ancient prophecy that we Sovereigns found after you had left for your friends' dimension," said Azulongmon.

"I came across it while helping to clear out an area of the Digital World that the D-Reaper had left in ruins when I came across a tablet that told of a prophecy," said Zhuqiaomon. "It went like this." 

__

Children's hopes and dreams will be taken by the Outsider and his followers.

A group of Six shall rise up and defend the pure hearts of those they live with.

The Outsider and his followers shall depart for places unknown to try again.

A group of Three will follow the Outsider, and join with the Defenders of the New World.

Confusion will abound, as friends become enemies.

Then the Creature of Darkness shall be reborn to plague the world.

An Agent of Evil shall turn pure, and enemies will become friends once again.

A promise will be kept; a world shall be restored.

Three of the group of Six shall fight to defend their world from the Outsider, but fail.

The Outsider will return to the world of data

And be betrayed by the darkness created.

Thus the Power of the Millennium shall be unleashed.

Worlds will unite, as millions become one

And create a miracle. 

"That is all the tablet said," said Zhuqiaomon.

"It is a most perplexing puzzle," said Baihumon. "Even we Sovereigns don't understand what it means, but we know in our hearts that it must have something to do with you Tamers." Off to the side, Izzy had typed everything that Zhuqiaomon had said, and suddenly snapped his head up as the prophecy became clear.

"I know what the prophecy's talking about!" cried Izzy. Everyone turned to the young teenager.

"You do?" asked Tai.

"I'm fairly certain that these last few days are being described on that tablet," said Izzy as he turned his laptop so everyone could see. "The prophecy says that 'children's hopes and dreams shall be taken by the Outsider and his followers'. That part came true when Daemon appeared in this dimension. He is not a digimon from this plane of existence. He also tried to steal the pure energy of children that live here."

"That sounds like it might fit," said TK.

"The next line reads 'A group of six shall rise up and defend those they live with'," said Izzy.

"That would fit too. Whenever we attacked the Real World, there were always six kids and digimon that stood against us," said BlackGatomon.

"Then this line that says 'The Outsider and his followers shall depart for places unknown to try again'. That part fits too because Daemon left this Digital World and came to ours, which was a world unknown to you until you actually saw it," said Izzy.

"Then the line about three of the six following the outsider and joining the defenders must be when we followed them to this world and joined up with you guys," said Takato.

"The next line must be when I joined their side to find out just what was going on," said Impmon.

"It sure does look that way. You really had us fooled," said Guilmon.

"The Creature of Darkness must be Kimeramon," said Ken. "I originally created him from pure evil, and he's no different this time either."

"I'm the Agent of Evil that became pure, and then we joined your group," said BlackGatomon.

"And then I kept my promise to the Scubamon to help them battle Dragomon, and save their world from the powers of darkness," said Kari, identifying herself as the line that read that a promise will be kept.

"But that's all I can figure out," said Izzy. "From this point on, the prophecy doesn't make much sense."

"Don't worry," said Tai, looking up at the ball of blue light floating above their heads that was the Real World. "If I know how the prophecies seem to work, we'll find out soon enough."

**********

"Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon as he blasted another building into rubble. For over twenty minutes now, Kimeramon had been on the rampage, destroying everything in his path while Daemon watched from a distance. Already, Kimeramon had absorbed the pure energy of several children and was growing stronger by the minute.

"Yes," said Daemon to himself as he watched Kimeramon absorb another child's pure energy, leaving the empty shell of the child behind. "Soon, Kimeramon will possess all the pure energy I'll need to open the dimension that holds the ultimate power."Desolation Claw!" cried a voice. Daemon turned to the sky only to have a blast of silver light slam into his face, blinding him and making him cry out in surprise.

"Who dares attack me!?" cried Daemon as his eyesight returned, revealing the form of Cyberdramon right in front of him. "What!?"

"Surprise!" cried Cyberdramon, slamming a fist into Daemon's face, knocking him back over thirty feet. Daemon regained himself, anger evident on his face.

"You!" cried Daemon as he held his hands out in front of him, fire crackling in front of him. "Evil Inferno!" he cried, launching a blast of fire from his palms. Cyberdramon barely dodged the blast, then charged Daemon, claws sparking with energy.

"Desolation Claw!" cried Cyberdramon, firing another blast of energy at Daemon.

"Annoying digimon!" cried Daemon as he blocked the blast. "Evil Inferno!" he cried, another blast of fire sailing from his hands. Cyberdramon tried to dodge the attack again, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Cyberdramon cried out in pain as the fire engulfed his body, knocking him to the roof of a nearby building.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Cyberdramon wearily as he stood back up. He was hurt, and Daemon could tell it.

"You foolish digimon. You can not stop me from completing my plans now!" yelled Daemon as he raised his hands, a giant ball of fire forming in his hands.

"Guardian Barrage!" cried a voice. Daemon turned to the sound of the voice, only to have two missiles explode in his face, knocking him back and making him cry out in pain.

"Cyberdramon! Are you all right?" asked Ryo as ran up to his digimon friend.

"He's strong…real strong…," said Cyberdramon, his weakened body no longer able to hold his Ultimate form as he changed back into Monodramon.

"Hey Ryo! Is Monodramon okay?" called a voice. Ryo looked back up to the voice.

"He'll be all right, Kazu," said Ryo. "Get him!"

"You heard him Guardromon, let him have it!" cried Kazu from his position on a nearby roof top.

"But of course. Guardian Barrage!" cried Guardromon, firing two more missiles from his arms. But this time, Daemon was ready for them as he blocked the missiles.

"You are foolish to challenge me," said Daemon as he raised his hands back.

"Kahuna Waves!" cried another voice as several heart-shaped bubbles slammed into Daemon's side. A small fairy digimon floated up next to Guardromon.

"Way to let him have it, MarineAngemon!" cried Kenta from a second nearby roof top. Daemon growled under his breath. He didn't know that they had a Mega digimon here to help protect the city. But it wouldn't matter, no.

"That was the last straw!" cried Daemon as a giant ball of fire formed in his hands. "Evil Inferno!" he cried, tossing the fireball at the two digimon.

"Oh dear," said Guardromon as the blast nailed both him and MarineAngemon, knocking both of them onto the same roof Monodramon and Ryo were on. The digimon tried to get up, but their strength had left them.

"You are beaten," said Daemon flatly as he looked down at the fallen digimon. With that, he turned back towards Kimeramon, who had nearly all the pure energy he needed.

"You haven't won yet!" cried Ryo, raising his digivice into the air. "Biomerge activate!" he cried, his digivice exploding in a blast of light, his body turning into digital data.

"Monodramon, Biomerge to…!" cried Monodramon as the digital information of Ryo combined with him, his body changing into a giant humanoid shape with a metal plate over his face and a metal left arm. "Justimon!"

"Huh?" said Daemon, turning around just in time to see the form of Justimon come flying feet first at him.

"Justice Kick!" cried Justimon, landing a powerful kick to Daemon's face, knocking the Mega digimon several blocks down the street to where Kimeramon was busy destroying everything in his path with his Heat Viper attack. Kimeramon looked up from his destruction with a questioning growl. Daemon rose to his feet, fire burning from his hands like torches.

"Those children and their digimon will pay for this outrage!" he shouted. It was then he sensed an immense power radiating in the near vicinity. He looked up at Kimeramon, whose eyes seemed to be pulsing with energy.

"Yes…Yes!" cried Daemon as he realized what he had sensed. "At last I have the energy I need to open the dimensional gate!" By now, Justimon had arrived on the scene.

"No!" he cried as he jumped at Kimeramon. "Justice Kick!"

"Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon, breathing a blast of green fire at Justimon, knocking him to the ground.

"You fool! Kimeramon is stronger than ever now! No one can stop him, and soon, no one will be able to stop me!" cried Daemon. He raised his hands as a cloud of fog swirled up from the ground, engulfing him and Kimeramon.

"No! Stop!" cried Justimon as the fog disappeared, taking Kimeramon and Daemon back to the Digital World.

**********

"He's back," said Azulongmon in a low voice.

"You mean Daemon?" asked Takato.

"Yes. We Sovereigns can sense his arrival. And he has a huge source of pure energy with him," said Zhuqiaomon in an alarmed voice.

"Three will fight to defend their world but fail, and the Outsider shall return to the world of data," said Izzy as he read the next two lines of the prophecy. "Then that means that Daemon has the energy he needs to open the dimensional gate!"

"Oh no! We'll never get to him in time!" cried Davis.

"Yes you will, for I shall take you there myself!" said Azulongmon as a ball shaped cloud covered the group of kids and digimon, picking them up. "Hang on!" With that, Azulongmon launched the cloud at top speed towards where the rift had reappeared.

********** 

"Finally! The ultimate power of destruction shall be mine!" cried Daemon as he walked over to a stone formation that resembled the Digital World's version of the Stone Circle.

"I think not, Daemon," said a voice out of thin air. Daemon looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one.

"Who are you? Come out and face me," said Daemon. An evil laugh filled the air.

"As you wish," said the voice. Suddenly, Daemon was hit from behind with enough force to topple a mountain as he sailed into a patch of boulders a quarter mile away. After a few seconds, Daemon burst from the boulder patch, his whole body ablaze.

"You dare attack me!?" cried Daemon, pointing at his attacker.

"I do, because I can," said Kimeramon, using the same voice that had been in the air just seconds ago.

"You will pay for your treachery!" cried Daemon, a ball of fire forming in his hands. "Evil Inferno!" he cried, tossing the ball of flame at Kimeramon. The fireball slammed into Kimeramon's chest, knocking him back a few feet as he was engulfed in smoke. But as the smoke cleared, Kimeramon was still standing, chortling to himself.

"Foolish digimon," said Kimeramon as he took to the air. "You're powers can not compete with mine. You played right into my hands."

"What are you talking about?" asked Daemon. Kimeramon laughed lightly.

"This body, or Kimeramon as you call him, is a form that is made up of pure evil energy. My soul, which feeds on the dark energy of all the dimensions' creatures, found this body quite filling. Not to mention that it does bear a resemblance to real self. But this body has served its purpose." With that Kimeramon turned towards the rock formation. "And now to free my true body, so that we may become one again!"

"I don't think so!" cried Daemon, raising his hands up high, flames flicking off them like torches. "Evil Inferno!" he cried, a wave of fire rising out of the ground around Kimeramon, engulfing the giant digimon. "That shall teach you not to mess with the future rule of this world." Suddenly, the fire exploded outward, leaving an unharmed, chortling Kimeramon floating in the air.

"You fool. Haven't you realized by now that you can't possibly stop me?" asked Kimeramon.

"Who are you!" cried Daemon. Kimeramon chuckled to himself.

"Just the most powerful digimon to ever exist. Ever since those Sovereigns locked my mortal body away in that dimensional prison, I have vowed to have my vengeance on them," said Kimeramon. "But I think that you'll make for some good target practice. Heat Viper!" cried Kimeramon, breathing a blast of green fire from his mouth. Daemon was knocked down to the ground, the attack hurting a lot more than he would have ever expected it to. He tried to stand up, but another Heat Viper attack slammed into him, flinging him back a couple of meters to the ground again. His form started to waver as his body tried not to delete.

"You won't get away with this," said Daemon, looking up at Kimeramon.

"Oh, but I beg to differ," said Kimeramon as he opened his mouth. "Heat Viper!" he cried, breathing one final blast of green fire at Daemon, who cried out as the fire engulfed his body, his form vaporizing into digital data. "Hardly a worthy fight, but I guess it was better than nothing. Now to open the dimensional gate and reclaim my freedom!" Kimeramon raised his four arms and began to chant in a strange language as the rock formation started to glow. Then the pure energy stored in Kimeramon's body transferred into the rock formation.

"Not so fast!" cried a voice. Kimeramon turned to the sound of the voice only to receive an uppercut from MegaGargomon. Kimeramon regained his balance and swung both of his left arms, knocking the digimon back several meters and to the ground.

"Fool. I have no time for the likes of you," said Kimeramon, turning towards the rock formation.

"Lightning Joust!" cried another voice as a bolt of lightning slammed into Kimeramon's back, leaving a smoking patch of skin. Kimeramon turned around to see Gallantmon standing behind him. And he wasn't alone. Standing behind Gallantmon was Sakuyamon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Paildramon, Zudomon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon.

"Bah! You are too late to stop me from opening the dimensional gate!" cried Kimeramon. As he said this, a beam of white light shot from the middle of the rock formation, a giant hole opening in the sky. Suddenly, a blast of lightning struck Kimeramon's body, dissolving him into data. But instead of the particles drifting away from each other, they instead swirled up into the rift in the sky. A thunderclap sounded as black bolts of lightning shot out of the rift, converging into one giant bolt that slammed into the ground. Everyone shielded their eyes as the blast kicked up a cloud of dust. As the dust started to clear, everyone's, digimon included, jaw dropped as they saw the digimon in front of them.

"Oh boy…" said Gallantmon, taking a step back. Before them stood a giant digimon that resembled the body of Kimeramon, but was jet-black with all his arms those of Devimon. His wings had been replaced with a giant pair of glowing wings made out of electric plasma. And sitting on top of his wings were two giant cannons.

"Behold! My true form!" cried the giant digimon. "I…am…Millenniummon!" 

END OF CHAPTER 9

Oh no! Now what are the Digidestined and Tamers going to do? With the release of Millenniummon, is there anything that will save the dimensional plane? To find out, tune into the Series Finale of Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane!


	10. The Hearts of Millions (series Finale)

****

Digimon: Digital Monsters: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane

The Hearts of Millions

"This can't be good," said Davis under his breath as the giant form of Milleniummon stood before them. They had been too late to stop the opening of the dimensional gate. Even now, pathways to other dimensions were beginning to appear in the sky of the digital world, each one home to countless planets and beings. Milleniummon reared back his head as he gave a howl of laughter. He then looked down about the landscape.

"At last! I am free of that accursed prison!" he cried. He then looked down at the digimon and their partners. "Now I shall make you pay for your interference!"

"Not if we can help it!" cried WarGreymon as he and MetalGarurumon leaped forward towards Milleniummon. But the giant digimon just laughed even as WarGreymon started to collect energy in his hands, while MetalGarurumon's mouth glowed blue with cold energy.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" cried MetalGarurumon, breathing a cold blast from his mouth at Milleniummon.

"Terra Force!" cried WarGreymon, throwing a giant ball of energy from his hands at Milleniummon. Both attacks slammed into Milleniummon's body, a huge explosion engulfing the giant digimon.

"Gotch ya!" cried Tai. But as the smoke cleared, they saw that Milleniummon stood unharmed.

"That tickles," said Milleniummon, smirking at the two Mega digimon. "Now it's my turn!" With that, he lowered his body, aiming his two cannons at MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. "Dimensional Cannon!" he cried as two rainbow colored blasts of energy shot from the cannons, both of them hitting their targets as the two Mega digimon were knocked head-over-heels from the force of the attack.

"WarGreymon!" cried Tai as he ran to his partner's side.

"MetalGarurumon!" cried Matt, also running to his partner's side. Milleniummon chuckled slightly as he turned his attention back to the other digimon and kids.

"Now, who else wants to try their luck?" he asked, an evil grin forming on his face. Suddenly, a blast of purple energy slammed into the side of his head, knocking him off balance. Everyone turned to the source of the attack to see Beelzemon flying towards them with BlackGatomon on his shoulder. But what was really surprising was the immense number of Mega digimon that was following them.

"I hope you guys don't mind me and my friends dropping in like this," said Beelzemon as he land next to Gallantmon while the dozens of other Mega digimon descended upon Milleniummon.

"Not at all," said Gallantmon, looking back at the attacking force. The digimon that were attacking Milleniummon included ten Phoenixmon, twelve Gryphonmon, eight Diaboromon, five MetalSeadramon, fifteen Machinedramon, and eleven GranKuwagamon.

"Annoying flies!" shouted Milleniummon as a Phoenixmon delivered a Crimson Flame attack to his chest. "You will all suffer for this outrage!" As the digimon fought, Izzy was busy bringing up their data.

****

Digimon Analyzer (All in Izzy's voice)

__

"Phoenixmon are Legendary Bird type digimon that use their Crimson Flame attack to incinerate their enemies."

"Gryphonmon are Legendary Beast type digimon whose Legendary Blade attack can cut through almost anything."

"Diaboromon are unidentified Mega digimon. Not much is known about them except that their attack is Web Wrecker."

"MetalSeadramon are Android digimon whose River of Power attack is virtually unstoppable."

"Machinedramon are Machine type digimon that use their Giga Cannon attack to blow away their enemies."

"GranKuwagamon are Insectoid digimon whose X-Scissor Claw attack can cut through the very fabric of space and time."

"River of Power!" cried the five MetalSeadramon, each one releasing a blast of golden energy from their noses. Each blast slammed into Milleniummon's chest, knocking the giant digimon back a few steps.

"Giga Cannon!" cried the Machinedramon, each one firing their cannons at Milleniummon. But this time, Milleniummon was ready. As the blasts came within a split second of hitting him, he flung out his arms, knocking all the blasts back at Machinedramon. Each one tried to dodge, but three of them were unlucky enough to fall victim to their own attack.

"Fools! You can not stop me!" cried Milleniummon as his cannons powered up. "Dimensional Cannon!" he cried, launching several blasts of rainbow energy from his cannons. Two MetalSeadramon, four Phoenixmon, and three more Machinedramon fell victim to his attack, their data scattering through the air.

"This isn't good," said Ken as he watched the loosing battle along with the others.

"He's just too strong," said BlackGatomon.

"No!" cried Takato's voice from Gallantmon. "We can't give up. There are hundreds of dimensions out there that are counting on us to win!" Everyone looked up to see that the sky had become even more clustered with different dimensional openings than before. "If we give up now, then we'll be sentencing all those worlds, all those beings, to death without them even having a chance to survive."

"You're right Takato! I won't give up either! Let's go!" cried Guilmon's voice as Gallantmon started to run towards the fight.

"Neither will we," said WarGreymon as he and MetalGarurumon rejoined their friends after having recovered from Milleniummon's attack.

"He's right. We fought MaloMyostismon even though it looked hopeless," said Ken

"You ready Paildramon?" asked Davis, looking back at his and Ken's partner.

"Yeah!" cried Paildramon as a blast of blue light came down from the sky and wrapped around his body. "Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to…!" he cried as his body morphed into a giant dragon clad in black armor with a pair of red wings and a giant cannon on his back. "Imperialdramon!"

"Go get him Imperialdramon!" cried Davis and Ken together as the giant dragon digimon flew into the air, the cannon on his back powering up.

"Positron Laser!" cried Imperialdramon, firing a giant laser from the cannon. Milleniummon, locked in hand-to-hand combat with a GranKuwagamon, was caught by surprise as the giant laser slammed into his head, blinding him and giving the GranKuwagamon the chance he needed to deliver a powerful uppercut with his left claw, knocking Milleniummon onto his back.

"Yeah!" cried Davis and Ken together.

"Everyone! Attack!" cried Silphymon as he gathered a ball of electric energy in his hands. "Static Force!" he cried, tossing it at Milleniummon.

"Justice Beam!" cried Shakkoumon, firing a beam of energy from his eyes at Milleniummon.

"Shield of the Just!" cried Gallantmon, firing a beam of red energy from his shield.

"Gargo Missile!" cried MegaGargomon, launching both of his giant missiles.

"Spirit Strike!" cried Sakuyamon as several dragon spirits appeared and flew straight at Milleniummon.

"Terra Force!" cried WarGreymon, tossing a giant ball of energy at Milleniummon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" cried MetalGarurumon, breathing a blast of cold energy from his mouth.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" cried Zudomon, slamming his hammer into the ground, sending a bolt of lightning at Milleniummon.

"Wing Blade!" cried Garudamon, launching a blazing firebird from her wings.

"Horn Buster!" cried MegaKabuterimon, firing a blast of electricity from his horn.

"Flower Cannon!" cried Lillymon as her hands morphed into a giant flower, firing a blast of green energy.

"Corona Destroyer!" cried Beelzemon, drawing a star in the air with his blaster, then firing a blast into it, causing the attack to triple in size and power. All the attacks engulfed Milleniummon, an immense explosion resulting from the combined force of the attacks, knocking all the kids to the ground from the shock waves. Milleniummon cried out as his body disintegrated into complete nothingness, leaving behind nothing but the plasma wings, which fell to the ground.

"That did it," said TK. But as soon as he said this, they all heard Milleniummon's voice call out.

"Ultimate Fusion!" cried the voice as the giant cloud of smoke that had resulted from the explosion swirled around in the air, forming a giant twister that swept up the remaining Mega digimon from the force that Beelzemon had brought.

"I don't believe it…," said Izzy as he watched the Mega digimon burst into digital data. The twister then swirled back down to the patch of land where Milleniummon's remains were. Everyone watched in horror as the digital data fused together, becoming the body of Milleniummon. It then fused with the wings, becoming one once again. As the wind died down, Milleniummon burst out laughing.

"You are all fools!" he cried, raising his body up to its full height. "I was created from hundreds of digimon who tried to digivolve past their limits. And because of this, I can simply restore my body by using the digital information of just a few digimon."

"How can we possibly win against something like that," said Davis under his breath.

"You just watch and see," said Imperialdramon, leaping into the air as his body glowed with a bright light. "Imperialdramon, Mode Change to…!" cried Imperialdramon, his body morphing into a giant humanoid form, the cannon on his back moving down to his right wrist. "Fighter Mode!"

"Even changing forms won't save you!" said Milleniummon.

"We'll see about that! Let's attack together Gallantmon," said Imperialdramon as a giant cannon appeared in his hands.

"You bet! Shield of the Just!" cried Gallantmon, firing another beam of energy from his shield.

"Giga Crusher!" cried Imperialdramon, firing the cannon in his hands, launching a giant blast of white energy. Both attacks swirled together into one giant blast that slammed into Milleniummon, his body disintegrating once again. But just like last time, he used his Ultimate Fusion to steal the digital data from a nearby village of In-Training Kokomon and reform his body once again.

"You just don't learn, do you?" said Milleniummon.

"Our turn!" cried WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon together as their bodies became engulfed in a cocoon of white light. WarGreymon's shield wings snapped together, his whole body becoming digital data that then entered his helmet, an arm extending from within his head, the shield on the end which snapped into a vertical position. MetalGarurumon's wings and tails retraced into his body, which then also transformed into digital data that went into his helmet as an arm extend from within his head.

"WarGreymon!" cried WarGreymon's voice.

"MetalGarurumon!" cried MetalGarurumon's voice.

"DNA Digivolve to…!" cried the two voices as a white body with a flowing cape formed in-between the two arms. "Omnimon!"

"Now he'll be sorry!" said Matt as he watched the end of the transformation. Omnimon landed in-between Imperialdramon and Gallantmon.

"Now we'll see who's stronger," said Omnimon as he lifted his WarGreymon arm into the air. "Transcendent Sword!" he cried as a giant black blade extended from the mouth of the WarGreymon arm. Milleniummon simply laughed at the gesture.

"You just don't learn. Destroy me and I will simply reconstruct myself. You can't win!" cried Milleniummon as he powered up his cannons. "Dimensional Cannon!" he cried, firing two blasts of rainbow energy at Omnimon.

"Let's see how you handle your own attack!" cried Omnimon, slashing the blasts of energy with his sword, reflecting them back at Milleniummon.

"How predictable," said Milleniummon as he blocked the two blasts with two more blasts from his cannons. "Give up!"

"Never!" cried Omnimon, a giant cannon extending from the MetalGarurumon arm. "Supreme Cannon!" cried Omnimon, firing a blast from the cannon.

"Dimensional Cannon!" cried Milleniummon, firing two blasts from his cannons. Both attacks met dead center of the two digimon. Unfortunately, Milleniummon's Dimensional Cannon broke through and slammed into Omnimon, knocking him over to the ground. "Enough of these games!" cried Milleniummon as he powered up his cannons. He then released a none-stop barrage of blasts from his cannons, engulfing Omnimon, Imperialdramon, and Gallantmon in rainbow energy. As the energy faded, all three digimon were laying motionless on the ground.

"No! Takato!" cried Rika's voice from Sakuyamon.

"Omnimon!" cried Matt and Tai together.

"Imperialdramon!" cried Davis and Ken together.

"That was simple enough," said Milleniummon, laughing slightly. He then looked up at the rift his body had come through, seeing the thousands of dimensions that were appearing inside the rift. "Yes. The dimensional barriers between the dimensions are falling. Time for me to finish what I began." With that, he flew up into the rift. By now, the others had gathered around their fallen comrades, trying to see if they were still alive.

"Gallantmon…Gallantmon, wake up," said Sakuyamon, who was hunched over the knight digimon.

"Imperialdramon, speak to us," said Davis as he and Ken looked upon their friend.

"Omnimon…please get up," said Tai as he and Matt looked upon their partner. Suddenly, all three digimon opened their eyes, looking dazed but otherwise unharmed.

"But…how…?" stuttered Sora as she and the others watched the digimon get to their feet.

"I'm not sure myself," said Gallantmon as he looked himself over.

"Let's just be glad that we aren't data scrapes," said Imperialdramon.

"I'll second that," said Omnimon. Suddenly, a black bolt of lightning shot down from the rift in the sky.

"Oh no! Milleniummon's preparing to destroy the dimensional plane by destroying every single dimension in one shot!" cried Izzy as another bolt of lightning sot down from the rift.

"I've had enough of this guy! It's time we go all out!" cried Gallantmon as he started to glow a bright red color. "Gallantmon, Mode Change to…!" cried Gallantmon as crimson colored armor formed over his body, his lance becoming replaced by a glowing white sword, his shield being replaced with a glowing white staff. "Crimson Mode!"

"Right! Time to get tough!" said Imperialdramon.

"We're ready when you are," said Omnimon. Both digimon leaped into the air, their bodies glowing a bright white.

"Omnimon…!" cried Omnimon as his form burst into data.

"Imperialdramon…!" cried Imperialdramon as the data started to collect around his body. The data then wrapped around his black armor, fusing to it and turning it white. More of the data fused to his wings, turning them white as well. Finally, a giant white sword appeared in his hands. "DNA Mode Change to…Paladin Mode!"

**********

Meanwhile, up in the rift, Milleniummon was taking in the sight of all the dimensions.

"Finally! After all this time, I can finally have my vengeance on this world and all others!" he cried.

"Final Justice!" cried a voice. Milleniummon looked down to the source just in time to get hit with a blast of white light compliments of Gallantmon.

"You again! How is it possible!" cried Milleniummon.

"It's as possible as this is! Omega Sword!" cried a second voice. Milleniummon looked up only to get slashed across the head by a giant white sword. Milleniummon let out a cry as his form broke apart again. But as usual, he reconstructed it within a few seconds time.

"However you managed to survive my attack, you won't escape this time. Dimensional Cannon!" cried Milleniummon, firing several blasts from his cannons. Imperialdramon and Gallantmon both started to fly all about the inter-dimensional rift, dodging the blasts as best they could.

"Well, now what?" cried Gallantmon as a blast exploded less than ten feet from him.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Imperialdramon just before a blast connected with him, making him cry out in pain.

"I've had enough of this. I will destroy you and the dimensional plane in one shot!" cried Milleniummon. Suddenly, a giant head burst forth from the plasma wings, letting out a loud eagle-like screech.

"What is that!?" cried Imperialdramon and Gallantmon together. The head suddenly shot a blast of plasma from its mouth, the attack connecting with both digimon sending hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity surging through their bodies, both digimon falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"That was simple enough," said Milleniummon.

**********

Back in both the Tamers' and the Digidestineds' world, everyone was watching the battle play out in the sky. In fact, all beings in every dimension watched as the three digimon did battle. Everyone held their breath as they watched the two digimon fall to the ground after Milleniummon's attack. And this is when the final part of the prophecy came true. Every being, human, digimon, or alien, reached out with their hearts to the two fallen warriors. From every corner of the dimensional plane, beings gave the power of their hearts to aid Imperialdramon and Gallantmon.

**********

"And now, to destroy the dimensional plane once and for all!" cried Milleniummon as the head in the plasma wings started to gather energy in its mouth, the cannons on Milleniummon's back also gathering power. Suddenly, a blast of white light shot from every dimensional rift, the light converging on Gallantmon and Imperialdramon. Both of them rose to their feet with new energy surging through them, and the knowledge of what they needed to become.

"Gallantmon…!" cried Gallantmon as his body burst into data.

"Imperialdramon, DNA Mode Change to…!" cried Imperialdramon as Gallantmon's data fused with his own, changing the color of his armor to a deep crimson red color, and causing the Omega Sword to suddenly become a sword of pure white light. "Crimson Paladin Mode!"

****

Digimon Analyzer (Imperialdramon's voice)

__

"I am Imperialdramon Crimson Paladin Mode. I am the final digivolution of Imperialdramon, infused with the power of Gallantmon. My Final Justice Omega Sword is unstoppable!"

"Fools! You are too late to stop me!" cried Milleniummon as the electricity from the plasma wings surged into his two cannons, the two attacks combining into one single powerful attack. "Dimensional Destroyer!" cried Milleniummon, firing a blast of electrically charged rainbow energy at the center of the dimensional rift, where if a powerful enough blast were to occur, it would cause the whole rift to collapse in on itself and drag all the other dimensions with it.

"No!" cried Imperialdramon. But just before the blast hit the center, four figures appeared in front of the blast and repelled it.

"Imperialdramon! It's up to you now!" cried Azulongmon.

"The Digimon Sovereigns!" cried Takato's voice. "They gave us the chance we need. Let's make it count."

"Right!" said the other three voice's. Suddenly, the head on the plasma wings let out a screech of frustration. That's when it hit Takato.

"His wings…His wings!" cried Takato's voice.

"What?" asked the other three voices, all of them confused as to what Takato was saying.

"Attack the wings! That's his weak spot! If we destroy the wings, we destroy him!" cried Takato's voice.

"Okay!" cried Imperialdramon, flying up to within fifty yards of Milleniummon. "You're finished!" As Imperialdramon said this, the white sword started to glow even brighter, the blade itself crackling with energy.

"Huh!?" cried Milleniummon, realizing that Imperialdramon knew his secret.

"Final Justice Omega Sword!" cried Imperialdramon, rushing forward and bring the sword crashing down onto the head of Milleniummon's wings, the head letting out a loud screech of pain as it exploded into data along with the wings.

"No! How!? How could I be destroyed by the likes of you…!" cried out Milleniummon as his body disintegrated, leaving behind nothing. Imperialdramon let out a loud sigh as he lowered his sword.

"We did it…," he sighed as he flew back down out of the rift as it started to close, the digimon Sovereigns following close behind. Imperialdramon flew down to the waiting group of children and digimon, changing back into Koromon, Tsunomon, DemiVeemon, Minomon, Guilmon, and Takato.

"That was awesome!" cried Tai as he picked up Koromon, hugging the Micro digimon.

"No offense Tai, but can we go home now?" asked Koromon. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, letting out the tension that had mounted in the last twenty minutes. Suddenly, Izzy's laptop started to beep.

"We've got mail from Genni," said Izzy. Everyone gathered around as Izzy brought up the message.

"What's it say?" asked Cody.

"Congratulations Digidestined! We all witnessed your victory over Milleniummon here in our Digital World. I'm sure that everyone everywhere saw the battle as well, and I'm sure that they are all grateful that you stopped him," said Genni's voice. "Unfortunately, with the destruction of Milleniummon, the gate between our Digital World and the Tamer's is starting to disappear. I'm afraid that you only have a few minutes to say your good-byes. We'll be waiting for your return."

"Why is it every time we defeat one of these ultra powerful digimon, the Digital World always seems to want to end our celebrating early?" said Tai.

"Well, I must say that this sure was an adventure to remember," said Takato, raising his hand towards Davis. Davis took it and gave it a shake.

"Same here. Who knows? Maybe we'll see you guys again some day," said Davis.

"Maybe," said Takato. Izzy looked up from his laptop.

"Time to go guys. The Digi Port will only stay open for another minute," said Izzy. All of the Digidestined kids and their digimon gathered around Izzy's laptop, each one yelling out their good-byes and waving as TK opened the Digi Port back to their Digital World, the laptop drawing them into it, then the laptop itself disappearing into its own Digi Port.

"Well, their on their way home, but how are we supposed to get home?" asked Rika, looking up at the Real World above their heads. Azulongmon floated down next to them, giving them a smile.

"Don't worry Tamers. I will take you back personally," said Azulongmon as he covered them in a cloud sphere, picking them up in his claw as he rose towards the Real World above.

**********

One week later, life was back to normal around the Shinjuku area, aside from everyone commenting on how Takato and Guilmon were heroes. Rika and Renamon kept up with their training, making sure that they'd be ready if something like this ever happened again. Henry and Terriermon were on vacation to America along with Suzy and Lopmon. Ryo and Monodramon spent their days in the park, Monodramon chasing birds and squirrels while Ryo beat the living days out of Kenta and Kazu in the Digimon card game. Guardromon and MarineAngemon spent their days helping their Tamer's parents around the house. Guardromon felt that it was his duty to help a maiden in distress, including a housewife that needed help with the chores. MarineAngemon saw his helping out as merely a game. He would use his Kahuna Waves to wash everything he could find, thinking it as more of a game of target practice than doing work. As for Impmon and BlackGatomon, well…let's just see what they're up to.

**********

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked BlackGatomon as she stood on a limb of a tree in the park. Impmon looked up at BlackGatomon, trying to reassure the black feline.

"Trust me. This is just what you need," said Impmon.

"Impmon! There you are!" cried a voice. Impmon turned to the sound of the voice, smiling at the young children that stood before him.

"Well, you found me Mako. Where was Ai hiding?" asked Impmon. The young boy pointed to where Guilmon's old home used to be.

"She was hiding over there," said Mako. Impmon glanced up to see BlackGatomon watching with interest above them. Now was the time.

"Hey Ai…Mako…I have someone I want you to meet," said Impmon.

"You do?" asked Mako.

"Who is it?" asked Ai. Impmon looked up into the tree. Ai and Mako's eyes followed Impmon's glance to where BlackGatomon sat.

"Oh what a cute kitten!" cried Ai. BlackGatomon couldn't help but blush at the comment. No one had called her cute before.

"Guys. I'd like you to meet BlackGatomon. Come on down!" called Impmon. BlackGatomon let out a low sigh, then jumped down out of the tree, landing perfectly in front of the two kids.

"A pleasure to meet you," said BlackGatomon, giving a traditional Japanese bow.

"Likewise," said Ai and Mako together, both of them returning the bow. Impmon nudged BlackGatomon in the side.

"Told ya they'd love you," said Impmon. BlackGatomon giggled slightly, then gave Impmon a playful push before running off into the park.

"Hey! No fair!" cried Impmon as he ran after her. Ai and Mako both followed after them, BlackGatomon's push eventually turning into a game of tag that lasted for a couple hours. Afterwards, they all sat down on the side of a hill and watched the sunset.

"You were right," said BlackGatomon to Impmon as the sun gave off a colorful display of reds, yellows, and oranges. "Your tamers are the best in the world."

"Yeah…," said Impmon. He then looked over at BlackGatomon. "But it's even better now that you're here." BlackGatomon smiled and snuggled up next to Impmon. As the sun finally fell behind the horizon, Ai and Mako got up and started to walk towards their home, Impmon following. BlackGatomon watched as they walked away when Ai turned around.

"You're welcome to come home with us if you want," she said in a sweet voice. BlackGatomon smiled and bounded up next to her.

"I'd love to," said BlackGatomon. Suddenly, a bright flash of white light appeared in the air a few feet above Ai's head. The four of them watched in awe as the light fell into Ai's hands, turning into a digivice.

"I don't believe it," said Impmon. "Ai's just become…"

"My tamer…," said BlackGatomon, finishing Impmon's statement. BlackGatomon suddenly couldn't help but cry. How her life had changed so much since the day she had digivolved. She now had something she thought that she would never have. A caring tamer, a loving friend, and a wonderful family. Impmon smiled as he watched Ai kneel down and hug the sobbing feline.

"I knew she was something special," said Impmon under his voice. Ai then picked up BlackGatomon in her arms, the feline nuzzling her head against Ai.

"I've never felt so safe and secure before. I guess I was wrong about humans all this time. They can be caring," thought BlackGatomon as Ai and Mako started to walk back home, their new friend falling asleep in Ai's arms. For once in her life, BlackGatomon finally felt at rest. She had finally found her place in the world. In the years to come, she and Impmon would become soul mates. And while Ai and Mako had both grown up and moved out of their home, BlackGatomon and Impmon still lived with Ai. Mako would drop by ever so often to visit with them, and the little Salamon that ran about the house. Indeed, life couldn't be better for the feline and imp that both had the same opinions about humans.

THE END

"Hey! What about me!" cries the voice of Calumon as he flies onto the screen. "How come I wasn't in this story? Doesn't anyone like me anymore?" Calumon looks sad, then begins to sniff the air. Suddenly, his eyes light up and his ears extend. "I smell creampuffs! Yay!" he cries as he flies off the screen. "Forget about being in this story! I'd rather eat creampuffs any day of the week!" says the voice of Calumon.


End file.
